Star Trek - Twenty Below
by Ambassador T'Raen
Summary: Spock has a daughter, one of which is took many years to confirm upon. There is much he does not know, he had not experienced with her. Now trapped on an icy planet in the grip of death, she shares with him the memories. Some of which he was there and others he was not. During this time, a Relationship will either be repaired or broken, only they can decide. Humor&Adventure&Family.
1. Twenty Below

_**Actual Story Doesn't Begin until Chapter 2.**_

 _ **I do not own Star Trek in any form or manner, it is CBS's and Paramount's program/Creation. Credit to Gene Roddenberry and co. For the creation of Star Trek.**_

 **Twenty** _ **Below**_

The night was long as winter's icy grasp reached out to all, pulling them into its eldritch jaws. The planet below was covered in ice, ice that had only formed in a matter of minutes, seconds, maybe even less. The temperature was well below zero, as it was steadily decreasing. They had been warned, the nights, most would not survive. Yet, out of curiosity they pushed away the nagging uncertainty of the planet below.

And now they were stuck, stuck in a place where food, water and shelter ceased to exist once night had fallen.

Night had fallen, an end to the day's light yet a beginning to the terror and the unknown of the vast, snow capped abyss. This place was not designed and birthed for the living, or as far as the living as they knew it. This place was the depiction of hell, terror and anguish. They could not contact the ship, they had no way to create shelter and food was no where in sight.

Above, the moon shown with brilliance as it peaked just behind the clouds that had begun to dissipate. The stars gave off a dazzling display as they danced and twinkled across the night sky. Yet the cold, oh the cold, it had not ceased its icy touch. Beside a makeshift fire, two beings shivered involuntarily and uncontrollably. One sat rigid before the fire, his aging face solemn and emotionless, cold encased his fragile bones. The other, considerably younger, sat with her hands upon her temples and her eyes closed tight, ice capped her eyelashes.

Neither spoke, for neither knew what should be said. They were exhausted, and their breathing was labored against the harsh atmosphere of the planet. Both were knee-deep in their own thoughts and memories, choosing not to acknowledge the other was truly there. Yet the icy touch of the night brought the closer together, their bodies were close to each other and their eyes stared solely at the fire.

"The night..." The younger being whispered, her voice strained and lacking its normally as-matter-of-fact tone. It was surprisingly soft, gentle and almost kind. "The cold.." Her words were slurring together, she could not place her thought into words, the drowsiness of her body and mind had stopped her from doing so.

The male glanced at her, his aging brown eyes held a warmth beyond his stoic appearance. "Selar, don't speak. You have not the energy.." His voice trailed on leaving silence between the two for a mere heartbeat.

"Speaking.. it keeps me... from falling asleep..."

"Shh... Don't sleep, just rest."

"Must... stay... alive..."

The man glanced concerningly at her, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder, as he felt a wave of exhaustion, fear and- love. He quickly pulled his hand away, lowering his brown eyes. He knew what he had done to her, and after she had tried to forgive him, this was happening. He would not lose her again.

"Shh.. talking will only strain what little energy you have left." He cut her off.

"For.. crew.. can't..."

The younger Vulcan's body was not taking so kindly to the cold as his own. And even though they shared common blood, he had experience in the chillier climates. Where as she, had not. Her body was accustomed to the rising heat of the Vulcan Homeworld, where the summers were over 120 degrees Fahrenheit continually. Her body could not stand this for much longer, he found he had no choice but to keep her speaking, even if it drained her energy further, it was only... _logical._

"Selar, keep talking. Tell me about your childhood, your academic life."

He could here an audible breath escape from his younger companion. Deep brown eyes met his own, they were no longer emotionless and stoic. They instead held, a long forgotten hurt, covered and buried deep within. They held happiness yet pain at the same time. They held more emotion than most humans could muster in a lifetime, this broke his heart into two. He shot away from the intense stare, knowing he had caused all of this within the young Vulcan. _I should have been a better father, for her. She deserved better._

"Illogical." She muttered.

"What?" He inquired, perplexed.

"My pain,... my illogical emotion. It is not... your wrongdoing." There was pain behind her voice, yet she clearly meant as she said. She didn't allow him to respond.

"My life... it's outcome... it was all because of you. You... made me... to be... who I am." She breathed, coughing between every few words.

Selar had spoken Spock's very words that he had stated in his mind, she had answered his question that filled his mind. Yet he stilled believed it was his fault. How did she know this was what he was thinking. Selar was not a full telepath, that was obvious. Spock glanced downwards, seeing his hand was still over Selar's. _Touch, she felt my mind, read it from the touch._ Spock fought the urge to pick up his hand from the utter realization. Vulcan were touch telepaths, hence why they despised being touched.

"Do you want to speak about it?" He asked.

"About the past, what I missed. The memories, painful or optimistic. Tell me, so that we both may heal." His deduction was logical. The man shivered once more, though this time it wasn't because of the nipping cold. It was from the jolt of pain that shot from Selar's body.

"Cannot- speak. Must- show." The deteriorating Vulcan noted, her eyes fluttering downwards.

Spock nodded, allowing Selar to bring her fingers up to his psi points. "My mind.. to your mind. Our minds..." She began and the two finished in unison.

 _"Are one."_


	2. A Life Begins

_The wind was howling in the background, trees swayed and grass including debris dashed across the land, littering it in its own occupants. The sky had darkened to an eerie black, pushing away the sun behind its deep growing clouds. Rain pelted the ground like small bullets of ice firing from the cartage of the sky above. All was chaos, all was havoc._

 _Deep within the terrain, behind the protection of sheer rock, a woman lay. Her eyes were dilated, portraying an odd emotion, pain. Her hands were stiff against her side, and her breathing was irregular. This woman was in labor, baring the child of a man she had thought could inflict the uncanny emotion of love onto her. Her mind was filled with pain, as it screamed to her "I am in control of my emotions!" Its words had no effect. "Pain is a thing of the mind, the mind can be controlled!"_

 _Off in the corner, a man stood. His stoic expression dripped from his face as it was replaced with distraught. His eyes were placed in his thin, bony hands. His mind whirred with uncertainties. He was not ready to be a father, to be the fault and to take ownership of such a small, fragile life. A life that could slip away at any given moment, if placed into the wrong situation._

 _A nurse walked up to him, her calm, expressionless stance aroused him from his thought. She had placed a hand on his shoulder, as though to get his attention. And he knew precisely what that meant. The child, his child, had come. He was now a father. A father. He repeated the statement in his head. He could not be a father, he could not be in control of his emotions. He could not love this child, for Vulcans did not believe in such, he could not be the father they needed. His human instincts would ruin this child, he wanted her to have a good childhood. He was selfish. Ultimately, he decided he wouldn't be apart of her life._

 _The nurse lead him into the room where his significant other lay, a small bundle in her arms. She was fast asleep, though the child was wild awake. He padded over to them, the nurse gave the Child to Spock. He looked into her deep brown eyes, captivating such as his own. The green blood ran through her veins, tinting her face green. He instantly fell in love with the child in his arms, his child. But he could not call her his own, he could not ruin whatever opportunity she had in life._

 _The man choked, tears welling up into his eyes. "I- I am so sorry." He whispered, placing a warm kiss upon the child's head. The child gave a delighted coo, waking the sleeping woman almost instantly. She saw her lover holding the child within his arms, yet she could see the pain in his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking, though she would not bring it up. She motioned for the Half-Vulcan to come towards her. He did, placing the bundle once again into her arms._

 _"Spock."_

 _"Yes, T'Mai?"_

 _"A name, Spock? The child must have a name."_

 _The man was silent, his eyes were thoughtful. If he could not take part in her life, he could at least give her a name he would never forget. HIs voice was but a whisper, his tone was low as it held much emotion, yet only those close to him could detect it._

 _"A name... a name that will define who this child is.." His voice trailed off._

 _"We could name her after your mother, for I see humans do so, often."_

 _"No, I do not wish to name her, Amanda."_

 _"I see, then what do you wish to name her?"_

 _"There was once a great StarFleet Admiral, gifted beyond belief in the medicinal field. She was a prime example of what all Vulcans should strive to be. Her intelligence was beyond most and her emotions were almost always in check. She had a stoic stance, one that most of us try to obtain. Yet she had the ability to have compassion. She truly was a Vulcan. That I hope our child can be. I can see the brilliance behind the brown eyes, the beautiful mind under the fragile skull. For this, I wish to name her.." His voice trailed off._

 _T'Mai looked at him almost expectantly._

 _"Selar."_

Selar was panting, her brown eyes were glazed over at the memory she had just embarked upon. Her energy had been restored by the fire from the memory and her mind was racing. "You, wanted to protect me. To allow me to have an adequate childhood?" The Captain noted.

"Yes, though that was only just the beginning. It wasn't that I didn't desire to be your father, it was I was too arrogant to realize that what I would hope to help you, ruined you."

"I am not ruined, father."

"No, perhaps not."

Selar shivered as he remember the cold. He pulled his daughter closer to him, this time he initiated the meld.

"I want to show you, the truth."

 _(The Selar noted is not the Selar from 2373, by the way. It is based off of her, however isn't her. For this is before her time.)_


	3. The First Time They Saw

_The sun shone brilliantly in the crystalline blue sky. As though it were a monarch watching diligently over its land. It stood high with authority, yet it also had a rather docile feel to it. The sun baked tirelessly upon the land, warming the sands of Vulcan beneath its fiery gaze. The air was hot, and humid. It indicated that summer had indeed come once more upon the lands of Vulcan. Bringing an almost happiness to the people._

 _Selar sat in her room, a PADD before her. Her hands raced effortlessly across the screen as she was testing her memory in the normal game played by third-graders. It wasn't difficult, she found it rather, stimulating. The young Vulcan watched as the pictures change, causing her mind to remember the exact locations of certain objects within it. Quickly upon the timer being set, she placed the objects where they were before in their exact position. Clicking 'Done' she moved on. This was the last part of her homework. Selar was excelling, even in Vulcan standards. She was on the age to be in first-grade, however her work was that of a fourth-graders. Algebra, Trigonometry and more._

 _A knock came to her door. "Come." She noted, not straying her eyes from the PADD below her. A figure walked into the room, his hands clasped behind his back. Selar turned to him, raising an eyebrow in his direction. "Father, what brings you to my residence?" She inquired, her deep brown eyes portrayed nothing. Not a hint of emotion, or even the hint of anything. They were blank, expressionless, cold. "I came to inform you that a family member will be arriving shortly, I ask that you treat him as though you would any other Vulcan. As he is a pit peculiar." He began._

 _Selar gave a curt nod. "I would not endeavor to do otherwise." She noted._

 _"Indeed. I do not believe you would. In addition, he brings a human along with him. To him, I ask you treat the same."_

 _"A human? How peculiar. Very well, father."_

 _The man nodded, taking a step forwards towards his daughter. Stann gave a half-smile as he glanced over her work. "Most impressive, you are exceeding in your studies. I feel something akin to pride in this matter. Continue to learn, young one."_

 _"Yes father, I have gratitude for you compliment."_

 _Stann nodded, placing a huge hand upon his daughter's shoulder. He leaned down until his mouth was near her ear. "Try to act Vulcan, I know it seems most difficult at times. However, it is imperative that you do."_

 _Selar nodded. "I will not make the same mistake as I had with Sevak."_

 _A knock came to the front door of the residence. A small being sat closest to it, a PADD once again in her lap. Her eyes flew across the screen as she continued her reading. An old Earth writing by the name of 'Gone With the Wind.' She found it fascinating yet highly illogical. The young Vulcan heard the knock and got to her feet, seeing neither her father or her mother were in the room at the time. Silently she headed for the door, placing a stoic expression upon her face._

 _Selar reach for the handle, opening the door before her. It revealed a tall, lean man dressed in blue. Rank insigna upon his sleeve, he was a Commander. His figure was lean and his eyebrows were upturned, his ears pointed. This man was a Vulcan. The other was shorter, he was dressed in gold. His insigna, she recognized, as Captain. His eyes were a brilliant hazel and his hair was a golden brown. The human. Selar studied them for a heartbeat for even thinking of greeting them._

 _"Greetings, I am Selar. I welcome you to the house of Stann." She greeted them, turning her hand to give the Vulcan Salute. "Def tor heh smusma."_

 _"Peace and long life, Selar." The Vulcan told her._

 _"I am Spock." He continued. "Chief Science Officer and First Officer aboard the USS Enterprise. This, is Captain Jame Kirk, my commanding officer. I believe you were notified of our visit." He stated._

 _"Indeed." Selar looked into his dark eyes, they looked familiar, a vague memory. Perhaps from years ago, though she pushed it away. She noticed that something sparked within his eyes, as though for a split second there was emotion. A distant pain, regret in his eyes. Though it was gone before she could conclude that was indeed what it seemed._

 _"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock. It is our pleasure to welcome you, please step inside." Stann came up from behind her. She watched as he greeted the two. "As you have probably concluded, this is my daughter, Selar." Then something happened, Spock glanced up at Stann catching his eyes. The two stared at each other in a way that only one of family could understand. It was fury. Selar shook her head, tapping her Father's leg._

 _"Yes, my bad. I seemed to have slipped into a most, illogical, stance." He noted._

 _"Come inside."_

 _He stepped aside as Captain Kirk and Commander Spock stepped inside. They were shown into the living area, where they were offered refreshments and drinks if needed. Spock politely refused though Kirk gladly took the water, giving a charming smile the her mother._

 _"Selar." Stann noted, as he noticed she was quiet._

 _"I suppose I should tell you who these two are and why they are here. Do you know why?"_

 _"I have come across the assumption that they are apart of Starfleet, to this it leads me to believe that they are in some form, here to converse with you on Federation Business."_

 _"Incorrect."_

 _"Specify, father."_

 _"Commander Spock and Captain Kirk are close acquaintances of your mother's and my own. They are here in order to signify your coming of age." He told her. Selar was indeed coming of age. She was nearly six years old, meaning soon she would evade all emotion and begin the path of logic._

 _"I do not see the significance of their participation within this time."_

 _"The Captain has agreed to take you onto the Enterprise from a timeframe of Three months. During this time you will learn to interact with different species, to understand human interactions. This is a learning experience for you."_

 _Selar shook her head rather fondly. "Why must I embark on this mission to be aboard the Enterprise."_

 _It was Spock who answered. "The Enterprise is one of the most diverse-crewed ships within the Federation. To this we have the ability to give you a better understand of how to deal with the illogic and emotions of other races within our galaxy. Much needed qualities for every youth of this era."_

 _"Logical. Very well, when must I leave with them?"_

 _"Two days from now."_

 _Selar bit back a surprised response. "I see. Father, please excuse me. I have- studies to attend to."_

 _The child got to her feet, gathered her belongings and left the room. Anger welled in her mind, far more anger than she had every experienced. Why was her father sending her away? She was doing fine to this date, she was excelling, she was content. And yet he chooses to send her away. To a StarShip, a shipload of illogical humans always in contact with inferior or illogical races. And he chooses to tell her only two days before she must leave! She doesn't even know who these people are, does he expect her to be fine with it because one of the men is a Vulcan? No, it didn't. It only made it worse._

 _Half an hour later another knock came to her door. She looked up from her studies. "I do not wish to converse, if you would kindly leave me be."_

 _"I do not believe this to be logical, Selar." The voice was unfamiliar, yet so known to her. It was Spock's. She gave a audible breath, a Vulcan sigh._

 _"Very well, enter." The door opened, revealing the Vulcan who had not dressed down into normal Vulcan clothing. He had an emblem upon his shirt. "You have attended the Vulcan Academy of Science, I see and have received an honor of Valor?"_

 _"Indeed, it was my education before I joined Starfleet seventeen years ago. It was a fateful decision, that I have yet to regret."_

 _"I see, please, have a seat." She motioned for a seat no far from her own. The brown eyed man nodded and gladly took a seat._

 _"I know you do not know or understand who I am. Or why you must take part in this mission. You must not understand why you are being sent away, and most likely find it illogical?"_

 _"Quite correct."_

 _"Selar, I have known you since the day you were born."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"I was one of the Doctors present there, six point seven three seven nine years ago." He lied, though Selar could not see it._

 _"I see. Why do you wish I join this mission."_

 _"As you probably know, I am half human." He noted. She had not known and would have never suspected it._

 _"I did not, though, continue."_

 _"When I laid my eyes upon you before handing you to your mother, I saw something in your eyes. Something I could never explain. Over the last six years I have pondered over what it was I had seen. I came to the illogical conclusion-" He paused._

 _She glanced at him expectantly._

 _"I saw, potential. The potential to be greater than that of which was expected of you. I saw a fire, to be human, within your eyes. I knew that you would not be a normal Vulcan girl. I only realized now what you must do in order to expand that potential."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"Enlist in Starfleet, when you come of age. We need more Vulcan such as yourself."_

 _"And this mission is to prove to me that this indeed is the logical decision."_

 _"Indeed. I only wish the best for you. The decision is yours however."_

 _She did not reply._

 _"We are each given a destiny, however it is never set in stone. That destiny is created by the choices we make, the paths we choose to follow. In order to reach our full potential, we must once in awhile, as humans say, take a leap of faith. We must choose to do what seems impossible and make it possible. To do what we believe we cannot. You must choose a wise path, Selar. If you are to reach your full potential."_

 _The man rose leaving her to her thoughts. She had much to ponder about. Much to decide and a path to follow._

 **I know this may seem a bit odd. Y'know, Spock meeting Selar and hinting at her that he is something more than what he claims. I know, it may seem a bit weird. Yet it will get better, I promise I have an idea of where this is going!**


	4. Enterprising Young Vulcans

_Silence. The lights were dim within the house, not a word had been spoken as five beings stood in butter silence. A man and a Half-Vulcan stood with a young Vulcan before them. In front of the Vulcan, a Male and a Female stood, their eyes held something akin to sorrow, yet akin to pride. The young Vulcan's brilliant brown gaze was focussed on her father, whom was holding up the Vulcan salute._

 _"I know you will not fail our culture, I know you will rise above what we are to believe of you. Do not turn away from your Vulcan heritage, we are always here. We are always watching."_

 _Selar stepped back, understanding his words. Her arms were plastered to her sides as she turned away from her parents. "I will not disappoint my culture, father." She told him, now facing Commander Spock and Captain Kirk. T'Mai had said not a word, her eyes were cold, emotionless and hard. This gaze was directed for Spock, Selar had not a clue as to why._

 _"Shall we be heading for the Enterprise, Captain?" Selar inquired._

 _The hazel eyes man nodded, his kind expression returning to his once solemn face. "Yes, she will be waiting."_

 _Selar glanced back at her mother and her father. "Peace and long life."_

 _"Live long and prosper, Selar."_

 _Kirk took his communicator from his belt, he flipped it open and turned the dial. "Kirk to Enterprise."_

 _"Enterprise, Mr. Scott here."_

 _"Scotty, three to beam up. Have Dr. McCoy come to the transporter room."_

 _"Aye, sir. Coordinates locked, ready to beam when you are."_

 _Selar stepped beside Kirk opposite from Mr. Spock. "Energize."_

 _She could feel the grip of the transporter on her body, she watched as good swallowed her vision, the living area of her room and her parents was soon replaced with the transporter room of the USS Enterprise. Her gaze flickered as she studied the room, paying no attention to the surprised look up in the Transporter technician._

 _Kirk motioned for her to stepped of the pad, and come stand beside him. She nodded and stepped down, walking towards the Captain and Two other men. "Scotty, Bones, our newest crewmember. This is Selar, daughter of Ambassador T'Mai and Stann." He introduced her, Selar gave a mere nod. "It is my pleasure to meet you acquaintance."_

 _"Dammit, we got another Spock." Bones hissed, though his eyes are his mouth were smiling._

 _"Hey there, lassie." The Scottish man, of which Kirk had called 'Scotty' greeted._

 _"Selar, this is my Chief Engineering Officer, Mr. Montgomery Scott. And my Chief Medicinal Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy." He told her the men's names._

 _After silence gripped them, for Selar said not a word, Kirk broke it. "Mr. Scott, do you mind showing Selar to her quarters?"_

 _"Aye, Cap'tn." He nodded, mentioning for Selar to follow him._

 _They walked quickly out of the transporter room, stepping through the door as it hissed at their presence. The door opened to reveal a long, silver hallways dotted with doors of various colours. "This way, lass." Scotty instructed, turning right and heading down the hall._

 _The corridor was brimming with life, Ensigns and other officers whisked by on their way to various placed. A light chatter filled the hall as people conversed. Selar almost want to give a half-smile at the light atmosphere of the place, however refrained knowing that would be highly un-Vulcan of her._

 _Mr. Scott stopped beside a door, the door next to it was labelled Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer. "The Captain has placed ye beside me. I'm here if ye need any assistance. Go on, step inside."_

 _He punched in the entry code, revealing an adequate room with clean floors, sparse objects, a desk with a monitor, living space and a sleeping space. Selar found it to be a bit much for such a small person as herself, however said nothing. "I am grateful for you leading me here, I believe you humans say 'thank you.'" She noted._

 _"Aye, we do. You're welcome lassie, if ye need anything at all, I'm right next to ye." He assured, a calm smile upon his pale face. "I appreciate this, Mr. Scott."_

 _"Please, call me Scotty."_

 _"Alright... Scotty."_

 _The man nodded and left the room, leaving Selar alone in the vast amount of space. She noticed her belongings had already been placed on the table awaiting her to unpack them. To this she did, placing her clothes into the drawers and her meditation may onto the floor. Above the headboard of the bed, where a small shelf lay, she placed a picture. It was of her, unsmiling of course, and her Sehlat: Myniu. The Sehlat had died the year before, so in memory she kept a photo. She didn't care how human that seemed._

 _A buzz came from the door, she recognized it as the whistle for asking to enter. "Come." She stated stoically._

 _Dr. McCoy entered, his face was bright and his pale blue eyes were focussed on Selar. "Hello, Selar. I've come to tell you, that you are expected for a physical. I tell you, if doesn't hurt. Come with me."_

 _Selar found she could not refuse the Doctor, she of course had tried. That didn't have end out well, so reluctantly she agreed._

 _Selar lay on the biobed, her eyes staring straight up at the white ceiling. Doctor McCoy held a trickster to her, as he tested her for physical illnesses. He glanced at the Vitals. "Pulse, practically non-existent." He muttered, finishing his spiel. "Well, if you call that green liquid of yours, blood, I'd say your perfectly healthy."_

 _"Quite correct, doctor. All my vitals are adequate for my age, height, weight and species."_

 _"Now, now. I'm the Doctor, you're the patient. It's not the other way around."_

 _Selar watched as the man chuckled at the illogical statement. "Indeed." Was her only response._

 _"You Vulcans are no fun, I swear. The day I see Spock or any Vulcan laugh is the day my life had been fulfilled."_

 _Selar raised an eyebrow. "To laugh is illogical."_

 _"Illogical my-" He stopped, grunting._

 _"Fine, you win. Now get outta here, I believe the Captain is waiting for you on the Bridge."_


	5. Who Said Vulcans Can't Have Fun?

_What was supposed to be three months, had turned to three years. Selar was still aboard the USS Enterprise, as she had become quite fond of her time aboard the ship. In the last three years, she had concluded that she would indeed become a Starfleet officer._

 _Spock had been avoiding her ever since she came aboard the Ship. It was as though he has something against her. Yet despite this she had an uncanny admiration for the Vulcan. His quick mind, logical decisions, and stoic demeanor. She knew he was half human, yet she couldn't see it when she looked at him. She just hoped he would talk to her._

 _"Mr. Spock." She finally mustered the courage to talk to him._

 _"Yes Selar?"_

 _"I was pondering about yours and Mr. Scott's idea of having the ability to beam aboard a ship while it is travelling at warp speed, using the side of which it is space that is nothing. And not indeed the ship."_

 _"Indeed, I assume you have a question."_

 _"Yes, I was wondering. How will you have the ability place all that is necessary into a device the size of what humans deem a Vacuum?"_

 _"That is quite a simple question, for this I give the simple answer. There are seven layers of aluminum alloy, transparent. To this is makes the device seem to be in decreased size of what it should most likely seem to be." He explained._

 _"I see, that makes sense. I suppose. It is a fascinating idea."_

 _The man was emotionless, he hadn't even turned to Selar when she asked the inquiry. "If you do not mind, Selar, I have business to attend to."_

 _Selar merely nodded, her human half was slightly broken of heart. However, she held no expression in her face. Though she swore when she looked into Spock's brown eyes for one moment, that she could see regret._

 _Selar sat at her desk, a PADD before her. The young Vulcan was checking up on the recent Scientific findings aboard the ship, her daily routine. As, Vulcans, are creatures of habit. She so enticed by her reading, that she had not heard the Captain enter the room. Selar glanced up to see Hazel eyes boring into her own, her first thought was to jump back in surprise, though she concealed it and pushed it away, returning an emotionless expression to her face._

 _"Captain, I apologize, I had not seen you there before."_

 _"That's alright, Selar. I can see you were preoccupied."_

 _"Yes, I was indeed."_

 _The man nodded, Selar wondered what this was about._

 _"Captain?" She asked after awhile._

 _"Yes, Selar?"_

 _"Did you need something?"_

 _"Yes, I came to state that your birthday is approaching, is there anything you would have a preference of doing then?"_

 _"Vulcans do not celebrate their date of birth, Captain. Surely, you know this."_

 _"You are not entirely Vulcan."_

 _"I believe I am."_

 _"No, you're not. You are half human, and you know it."_

 _Selar would never admit of her mixed heritage, for she did not understand it. Unless her mother or her father secretly had a human half, she did not understand._

 _"Captain, I was raised upon Vulcan. Taught by their customs, I run by their laws. Therefore, I am Vulcan."_

 _"I never denied this, Selar. I am merely stating that once in awhile you should celebrate your birthday."_

 _Selar gave a Vulcan sigh. "I see." She muttered, pausing for a moment. "Do as you please."_

 _He threw her a party. A full swing party, streamers, refreshments, music, gifts. Selar was horrified as Mr. Scott lead her to the mess hall, for what she thought was just a dinner. When the entered, the entire bridge crew and some of their friends jumped out from behind the tables. "Surprise!" They shouted, making the Vulcan stagger backwards._

 _"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, arching her eyebrow. Kirk stepped forward, placing a peculiar cone-shaped hat onto her head. "It's a birthday party, for you."_

 _"A party, for one's date of birth? Illogical."_

 _"Ha! Barely, come on Selar. You're young, enjoy it while you still have it!" The young captain tried._

 _"Very well, I know I stand not a chance in dissauding you." She muttered._

 _"No, you don't. Now go, enjoy yourself. If your capable of doing so."_

 _Kirk pushed her into the people, each giving them their Birthday wishes or chatting with her. Selar was not one for small talk, she did not enjoy this as quickly evaded all of the people. She sat down at a table at the far end of the mess hall. She watched as the Bridge crew and their friends had a good time, dancing, eating and mingling with one another._

 _Selar gave an audible breath, placing her hands folded up to her mouth. Her brown gaze was occupied with the events of which were taking place. They didn't seem to realize she wasn't in the midst of them. For this she felt something akin, to gratitude? She wasn't sure._

 _Someone must've noticed because Scotty came walking up to her, two drinks in his hand. Non-Alcoholic, of course. He placed the drinks on the table, placing one to her and sat down. His eyes were concerned yet a smile was upon his face. "Why aren't you being apart of your party?"_

 _"I do not find myself fond of the amount of people, or the illogical events of dancing, eating and creating small talk."_

 _"You cannae escape from this, it will be there for the rest of your life if you are to be apart of a Starfleet."_

 _"I know, only too well."_

 _Scotty sighed. "Y'know, even if you don't want to be apart of this, Captain Kirk worked real hard to please you. He threw all of this together to celebrate your birthday. The least you could do is participate, for him. It would make the young captain very happy."_

 _Selar thought about it for a moment. "I suppose you are correct."_

 _Scotty nodded taking a sip of his drink, as she did too. She found it revolting, hence why she took a small sip. "What is this?"_

 _"Hot Chocolate."_

 _"What? No. Terrible mistake."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Never mind." She explained._

 _"Very well. I'm sorry for whatever it is."_

 _Selar could feel her head spinning. "It's alright." She looked down at her cup, realizing she didn't drink nearly enough to have lost her train of thought. This helped in a manner._

 _Scotty got up, leaving Selar again. The Vulcan glanced around noting who was at the party. She found one particularly prominent figure was not in attendance, Mr. Spock. She wondered where he was, he most likely had, had the same idea as her. A party was illogical. Selar sighed, getting to her feet._

 _She might as well make the Captain happy, even if it meant doing something illogical._

 _That Hot Chocolate had a huge effect._

 _By the end of the night, she had been dancing, signing, acting crazily among the crew. She was acting like a human child. And the crew enjoyed it, they enjoyed the spontaneity of the hot-chocolate-drugged Vulcan._

 _"Party rock is in the house tonight! And we're all gonna have a good time!" Selar was singing her head off as the crew clapped at her surprising voice. She giggled and continued to dance._

 _Around 23:00 Spock walked into the Mess Hall, seeing what Selar was doing. He rushed over to her, his eyes wide and confused. "What have you done to her?" He demanded, to Captain Kirk._

 _"Nothing, I swear!"_

 _"Mr. Scott, what happened?"_

 _"I- I don't know, sir. She wasn't acting like this before!"_

 _Spock turned to see a half empty glass of Hot-Chocolate._

 _"Did she drink this?"_

 _"Yes, that's her glass."_

 _"You imbeciles. To a Vulcan, chocolate is like alcohol, it has the same effect upon our psychology."_

 _Kirk and Scotty turned pale. "You're kidding me."_

 _"No, Vulcans are incapable of lying. Look at what you two have done to Selar. This is a terrible act upon her Vulcan pride."_

 _Kirk stammered, turning to Scotty for answers. "It was McCoy's idea."_

 _"I have no interest of whose idea if was. You should have known this." Spock was angry, he has no clue why though. Was sit because Selar was his daughter, and the way she was acting he knew would make her feel like nothing. He had not a clue._

 _"I- we're sorry."_

 _"Apologizing does nothing, Selar is done. Enjoy your party, Lt. Commander and Captain." Spock turned and went into the midst where he found Selar, her eyes were glazed and they were bloodshot. He looked forlornly at his daughter. He picked her up, much to her refusal._

 _"Don't want to go!"_

 _"You must Selar, this is not you."_

 _"Me having fuuuuuuuuuuun." He words slurred. How could such a small amount of Chocolate do this too her, he then remember she was just a child._

 _"Donnae wanna gooooooooooo." She repeated._

 _With the young, reluctant Vulcan in his arms he rushed out of the mess hall, leaving an unfazed crew behind. Quickly he made his way down the hall, he turned towards Selars quarters and punched in the override code. As the door hissed open he rushed her over to her bed._

 _"Lights 10%." He muttered relaying the sheets to where he could tuck his child in. Laying her down, he didn't dare change her from the clothes she was wearing._

 _He looked at Selar, allowing his Human to override. Concern filled his eyes, he wasn't sure what to do. Sighing he sat down in a chair beside the bed. Selar was already asleep, he could hear the rise and fall of her breath and the ship hummed quietly around them._

 _Spock watched as his daughter slept, she looked so peaceful, free of worry. She looked human, despite her upturned eyebrows and pointed ears. He began regretting the last ten years of not being around and the last three of completely ignoring her. He was too arrogant to even speak with her._

Selar broke free from the bond. "Why did you avoid me, for those three years of which I was aboard the Enterprise?"

Spock looked thoughtful for a moment. "I didn't want to slip, to allow you to know the truth. It was the logical decision as to evade the emotions I truly felt for you, Selar."

The Captain of the Audacity merely nodded. "I could have taken the truth, all you needed to do was simply tell me. Otherwise, I would have lived the rest of my life believing that you held hatred upon my being."

"Yet that was not the truth, Selar. My human half loved you, while my Vulcan half constantly forced it down. I told myself it was illogical, I cannot say I don't regret my actions. I should have done better."

"I should have too, I didn't try to speak with you during the duration of the trip. I sat back and allowed this to happen. It was just as much my fault as yours."

The two looked at each other for a moment, without words they understood.

 **Needing ideas for more memories. I'm think Graduation of High School and Starfleet. When she meets her assigned bondmate, the day she leaves for Starfleet and when she finds she is assigned to the USS Enterprise under Spock's supervision after many years of not speaking (Around the time of when Jim is 45/Spock is in human years 45). Ideas? Thoughts? Review please!**


	6. Return to a Place Once Called Home

**_Some Spirk in this one._**

 _Blood. Anger. Disgust. Agony. Pain._

 _Plants rushed past as a being ripped through the forest, its agile frame allowing it to move swiftly through the foliage. All to be heard was the sound of limbs slicing through the plants as the being rushed on. Something was after it, and it was after something else. The night sky above was darkened by fierce clouds, rain slowly began to pelt the ground. The being could feel the blood trickling from hos wounds, yet he persisted on._

 _His mind was determined to find where the other had gone, where the animal had taken her. He tried to call out her name, yet nothing came through his voice. His eyes were becoming dilated as he persisted on, she had to be around here somewhere. The monster jumped from the shadows, pushing him to the ground. He was taken by surprise._

 _He pushed his hands up, trying to keep the beast from tearing at his face. Yet even though he was three times stronger than a human, it gave no advantage in the battle. He hissed at the monster, continually using all his strength to push it off. One had was doing this, while the other was feeling the ground for the phaser that had been knocked from his hand._

 _The beast opened its wide mouth, revealing rows upon rows of sharp, jagged teeth. The man did not recoil in fear, he instead continued on. Claws ripped at his chest, teeth were close to embedding his neck and face. There, his hand touched something metallic. He immediately picked up the phaser, he did not care which setting it was on. He mustered all his strength and placed the phaser to the beast. The hiss of the laser powered weapon shot and the being stagger backwards before disappearing completely._

 _Luckily, the phaser had been set on 'kill.'_

 _The man achingly got to his feet, dark green blood rushed from a gash above his eyes. Scratches and cut covered his side, where his Blue science shirt had been ripped to shreds. The man dropped to his knees, clutching his side as a wave of pain washed over him. 'Pain is a thing of the mind and the mind can be controlled!' His mind screamed, yet it was of no use._

 _Remembering his purpose of being here, he staggered to his feet once again. His limp was slower, yet he continued on. He would not give up, not if it meant the life of a crewmember, a family member, a daughter. The man let out a battle cry, quite humanly, and staggered forward. He listened with his sensitive ears and glanced around with his all-seeing eyes. He again caught the trail._

 _The blood loss was getting to his brain, it was causing him to almost pass out from the amount of blood that had been extracted from his body. He reached the end of the trail, finding Selar sitting there, tending to her own wounds. She was safe, the beast was gone. He collapsed, his eyes fluttering closed._

 _"Spock!" She called, that was the last thing he remembered._

 _Spock jolted from his sleep, he was head-to-toe covered in his own sweat. His breathing was irregular as he panted trying to catch his breath. His arms struggled to keep him upright as he leaned against the wall for support. The dream, it had felt so real. It felt just as it had happened only a few weeks ago. He was panicking, the fear and the pain from the event had washed over him again._

 _A hand was placed onto his shoulder._

 _Spock whipped around to see Jim looking at him, with concerned hazel eyes. "Spock, what is it. You look as though you had seen a ghost."_

 _Spock shivered, recoiling from the touch. Jim continued to look concerned. "It's nothing, James."_

 _"Spock, do not lie to me." He chided._

 _"I- assure you, it was nothing of importance."_

 _"Spock! You awoke panting, covered in sweat and on the verge of crying, you expect me to believe that is nothing!" Jim raised his voice._

 _Spock looked at him, his eyes full of emotion._

 _James regretted his words and immediately softened his tone. "I'm sorry, Spock. Just tell me, what happened?"_

 _The Vulcan saw he could not escape the worry of his T'hy'la. He released and audible breath, a Vulcan sigh as Jame called it._

 _"The dream, the memory from Miryu VI. It haunts my dreams, the pain and the fear. It encases me in a prison of my own memory."_

 _The Captain gave him a sympathetic look, rubbing his shoulder with his hand in order to comfort him. "It's alright Spock, you are alive and so is Selar. You both made it, you should have to be haunted by the past."_

 _"I know, I don't understand why it keep haunting me."_

 _"Is it a possibility that it is because Selar is your daughter?"_

 _Spock gave him a horrified look. "How did you know that?" He demanded, his voice unusually quiet._

 _"Spock, I know everything. Even the things you don't want me to know. I have always known Selar was your Daughter."_

 _Spock gave him a skeptical look._

 _"Okay, T'Mai told me. That's besides the point, however." James paused, fighting the urge to hug his T'hy'la._

 _"It's alright now. Everyone is safe, no one is hurt. Just sleep, Spock. I am here, you are safe." He assure._

 _Spock could feel hands slowly coaxing him to lay back down. Reluctantly he allowed them to do so. He placed his head back onto the pillow, watching as Jim did the same. The other man raised his hand, brushing his cheek as though to comfort him. "Go back to sleep. It's alright." He whispered. Spock didn't respond, for darkness slowly encased him as he slipped into a dreamless sleep._

 _The day had come when Selar would return to Vulcan and continue her schooling there until she graduated. The now twelve year old girl glanced forlornly around. Her deep brown eyes studied her room of the last five years. She could not deny that she would miss this place, however, she assured herself that she would be back. This was not the last she would see of the Enterprise._

 _The room was empty and barren, as though nobody had lived in it. A buzz came to the door, the current navigator by the name of Chekov stepped in once she allowed it. The young man was silent for a moment, seeing Selar was in deep thought. "You hawe been here vor fiwe years. I undervand that vou must be unhappy avout the idea ov leawing.." He finally said._

 _"Indeed, this ship has been my home for the past five years. Its crew, my family. Vulcans always said that they had no friends, merely acquaintances. They were wrong. This ship is my friend, its crew, my friends. I know how illogical I must seem at this moment, and I know how astounding my words may appear. Though, as my half-human side will show. I must say, I will miss the Enterprise."_

 _The young Russian took a step back. "Vou are havf Human, not all Wulcan?" He asked, astounded._

 _"Yes. I suppose it is time I am beaming down." The young navigator nodded, leading her out of the room. For a moment she turned back, her eyes beheld the room for the moment being. Turning away she bid her goodbyes to it._

 _Selar stood on the Transporter Pad, her eyes gazing upon Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock._

 _"I suppose this is goodbye, Ms. Selar."_

 _"Indeed not, Captain. For there is not such thing as Goodbyes, merely an absence in time."_

 _"Your presence aboard this ship will be missed, Selar." The Doctor chimed in, Selar had grown quite close to him over the course of the years and was most saddened leave him behind. Selar gave him a glance that he understood._

 _"Do not fret, Doctor, Captain. For this will be not be the last you see of me. The Enterprise has become my home, despite how illogical it is to have an object become a sentimental key, it has. I will join Starfleet, and I will be back."_

 _She saw the smile upon Kirk and McCoy's faces, though it was not them who replied._

 _"We will be awaiting you, Selar. We will be waiting."_

 _Selar turned to the broad shouldered Vulcan, she gave him a quarter-smile, one only he could see as one._

 _"I shall return."_

 _After that the Captain turned to the Transporter Technician._

 _"You will do great things, Selar. You will bring what has not already been found to the Federation. I believe in you, the Enterprise believes in you."_

 _Kirk gave the technician the coordinates. "Energize."_

 _Within moment the Transporter room blinked our of view, replaced by the familiar front steps of her home. There stood Stann and T'Mai, awaiting her._

 _"Selar." Stann said stepping forward._

 _"Mother, Father." Her voice was solemn, as she stepped up to the under the door._


	7. A Visit from an Old Friend

_The sun shone brilliantly above the blazing sands of the Vulcan terrain below. The sky was cloudless and the temperature was roughly one hundred twenty degrees Fahrenheit. This posed no effect to the Vulcans, it was merely just another Spring day. A light breeze swept through the courtyard where two families stood, before each other._

 _"Greetings Seolok, Lady T'Rin." Stann greeted the other family, having only met once before, there was not much to be said._

 _"Greetings Stann, Ambassador T'Maai." Seolok returned the greeting, his stoic feature not fluctuating whatsoever._

 _"Today is the day our daughter and your son meet for the first time. They meet in order to gain the telepathic connection until further broken." Spoke Stann._

 _"Indeed, Sevrun, step forward." The other male ordered sternly._

 _"Selar, step forward."_

 _Both children stepped forward, their eyes were emotionless and their stance was tight. Both held their hands behind their back, each unsure of who the other was. For they had never met before. Vulcan bonds were arranged by the parents of a child at a young age. When the children reach a certain age, they will meet once before the date of their wedding many years in the future. Today was the day that Selar met her designated bondmate._

 _"Greetings, Selar. I am Sevrun, son of Seolok and Lady T'Rin." He gave a curt bow towards her, tradition._

 _"I accept your greeting. I am Selar, daughter of Stann and Ambassador T'Mai." She replied, solemnly._

 _You two are to be bondmates in the future, you meet once today however you will not meet again until the day of which you are wedded. Unless prearraged in some manner by either family." A higher ranking Vulcan stepped forward and placed his hands on both meld points of the younger Vulcans._

 _"From this day forwards, you will share a telepathic connection driving you two together at the time of which you are to marry. You are not telepathically connected." The man stepped back, removing his hands after a moment of silence._

 _Selar looked at Sevrun with deep brown eyes, he retuned the look as both stepped back returning to their families. "I expect to see you when the time is adequate, until them Sevrun. May you live long and prosper."_

 _They both held the Vulcan salute before both families departed, not to be seen again from either for countless years. If the marriage was to ever even happen between the two._

 _Selar followed her parents as they lead her home, once there she retired to her quarters resuming her academic studies. She never once more brought up Sevrun, and he not her. She was aware of his presence in her mind, and he hers, however they both chose to ignore it and bury it deep within their thoughts._

 _Two and a Half years had passed and Selar was to graduate from highschool today. She stood behind the stage, dressed in traditional Vulcan clothing. She had her IDIC pin upon her robes and was awaiting patiently for her name to be called._

 _She did not know why, but for some reason she expected someone other than her parents to be her, yet who? She could not pinpoint the person and shoved the thought carelessly into the back of her mind. Whoever it was, he or she was most likely not here. And if they were, she probably would not realize it was them of which she wanted to be there._

 _"Selar, Daughter of Stann and Ambassador T'Mai." Her name had been called as she stepped stoically onto the stage before her, heading at a normally pace towards the professor. Selar was the Valedictorian of her graduating class, and she was to present the families of other Vulcans with a speech. "Selar is our Valedictorian of this graduating class. Selar."_

 _Selar stepped forward, her brown eyes scanning the vast group of people, she felt no fear. She had the inability to feel fear. "Thousands of years ago, Seven thousand, nine hundred fourty-three years to be precise. Surak made his vow to logic, he spoke the words of logic and knowledge. To the way we should evade all emotion, and strive for higher knowledge and a life of logic. On this day the Romulans and the Vulcans became two different species, one was cruel and savage unable to stop until they have obtained what they believed was entirely their own. And the other, being devoted to peace and logic who would state fact and compromise before even relaying the thought of war upon another race, or even themselves."_

 _"To this day, we continue to embrace our rituals devoted to logic. And to this very day we continue to prosper as an unconquered race of intellectual beings. We take something akin to pride within our intelligence and devotion to logic. Because of the ways presented to us over seven thousand years ago, our race has become one of the most peaceful in the galaxy. We are no longer controlled by our once uncontrollable emotions, and our uncanny ability for violence. Perhaps it was logical to evade emotion for the greater good, yet perhaps it was not. As our own proverb goes 'the needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few or the one.'"_

 _"Our history is an exquisite example of this proverb and why it stands correct. And despite the discrimination from other races, those who have tried to conquer us and those who have done something akin to that. We continue to stand strong, as humans say. May the stars light all our paths to tomorrow, and our memories be the guides of today."_

 _Selar finished stepping from the Podium. She watched as her family in the background had almost smiles of pride upon their faces. Selar was almost satisfied. She turned to the professor who stood, a degree in his hand. "We are congratulatory towards you, Selar. You are now a full Vulcan, having completed all of our schooling. Now, you must only complete kolinahr, then will you truly be one of us." He handed Selar the degree, of which Selar took instantly._

 _"I will be sure to complete Kolinahr before my days run out."_

 _She had been the last one to graduate, she stepped off the stage and headed towards her parents. Though she stopped when she realized someone was standing at the wide doors leading to the auditorium. He was tall, lean and bright eyed. His face was bright as he leaned against the wall. He had caught her eye as the two stared at each other for the moment being. He wasn't wearing what she was accustomed to, instead he wore traditional Vulcan clothing, most illogical._

 _Lowering her eyes, she made her way over to him. Her face was expressionless, her eyes emotionless. She stopped when she was about a yard from him, she folded her hands behind her back and took a small step forward. He stood up tall and copied her movement, placing his hands behind his back._

 _"Selar." He whispered to where only she could hear his baritone voice._

 _"Dr. McCoy, may I inquire as to what you are doing here?"_

 _"Well, Jim told me you would graduate soon. And the Enterprise had been taking leave on Earth for two months while she was in for repairs. So, I thought, why don't I pay a visit to an old friend."_

 _"I see, it has been quite sometime. Two years, seven months twenty days and fourteen hours."_

 _"Always so precise. Y'know, I knew you would become the Valedictorian. That was quite a speech you gave."_

 _"It is the speech every valedictorian must make, it is only written differently with each passing one."_

 _"That was a compliment, you are supposed to say 'thank you.'"_

 _"'Thank you.'"_

 _"Much better." The man smiled, it reached his pale blue eyes as he rested a hand effortlessly on her shoulder. She did not flinch, for she had missed her friend, undoubtedly._

 _"Leonard, do you wish to be acquainted with my family?"_

 _"That would be awesome."_

 _"Come." She motioned with a hand heading for her family whom had been waiting for her outside._

 _They were surprised to see their daughter with a human, however they did not show it what so ever. "Mother, Father. Aboard the Enterprise two and one half years ago, I became acquainted with various humans. This is one of them. Mother, Father. Meet Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, chief medicinal officer aboard the USS Enterprise."_

 _"Well, it is my pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Stann."_

 _"Greetings, Dr. McCoy. You seem to be a most peculiar human coming to an event such as this."_

 _"Well, I couldn't have her not have anybody from the Enterprise show up, now could I?"_

 _"I suppose not." Stann replied._

 _"And I must say, you are a peculiar Vulcan, not sounding like our own Hobgoblin aboard the Enterprise."_

 _McCoy gave a smile, Stann gave a quarter-smile. He liked Dr. McCoy._


	8. To be Vulcan or To be Human?

_Three years passed, there was no contact from the Enterprise. She had not heard from them since the day she had beamed down for the last time onto Vulcan soil. A now fourteen year old Selar, had pushed the memory of the Enterprise deep into her mind. However, they were never forgotten. They continued to be her motive to do better in school. To exceed the expectations of her peers, to do what not many Vulcans had before. She refused a place in the Vulcan Academy of Science._

 _"I decline, for it is not my wish to be apart of the Academy. I am grateful for your consideration in my being, however I do not believe it is logical for me to join."_

 _"I do not see why not, Selar. Explain."_

 _"My body may have returned to Vulcan, three years ago. However, my mind had not. Allow me to be human for a moment."_

 _The Instructor nodded._

 _"Over the five years I spent aboard the USS Enterprise, my heart, as humans say, slowly gave into the vastness of space. That is where my Katra lives, among the stars. It is where I am destined to be, I am not one to be stationary in one place for a vast amount of time. For I am like the asteroids, forever moving."_

 _The Vulcan instructor gave her a raised eyebrow in response._

 _"You're human half is not logical, however you would have been a wonderful asset in the Academy. If it is your wish to do other, we support you."_

 _"Thank you, Instructor. I am to join Starfleet."_

 _"Indeed, that seems, most logical."_

 _The next Summer came quickly, as Selar approached the age to join Starfleet. Her fifteenth birthday had passed, and she now had all of the qualifications to join Starfleet._

 _The woman watched as a Vulcan walked through the door, papers within his hand. Her father still embraced the idea of using the mailing system rather than the pads to transport mail. She did not find the logic in this, for it was more efficient and time-saving to use the PADD rather than the usual mail._

 _"Selar, this is for you." Stann handed her an envelope addressed to her._

 ** _To: Selar of Vulcan_**

 ** _From: Starfleet Academy HQ_**

 _We have received your application and wish to join the Starfleet Academy. We find your capabilities fascinating and quite impressive. We send this letter to inform you, Ms. Selar, that you are hereby accepted into Starfleet Academy as of the date you so happen to receive this message. We will be expecting you this coming year as one of our youngest students in the last twenty-seven years. We are logically pleased to have you join our Ranks. We are to assume, knowing your parents, that you will do most satisfying things. Please take a look at the other papers to choose your profession and your desired career path. Thank you, Live Long and Prosper._

 _Signed,_

 _Admiral Sevak_

 _Instructor of Cultured History and Principle_

 _at Starfleet Academy._

 _Selar placed the letter down, her eyes portrayed an almost satisfied stance. "Father, Mother." She motioned them over, the stood over her as she handed them the letter. "I am hereby accepted into Starfleet Academy. My year begins in two months, three days and twenty one hours."_

 _Stann gave her a stoic look. "Most logical, you are indeed a beyond qualified cadet. Your record is damageless and your Academic Abilities exceed that of most humans and half of the Vulcans."_

 _T'Mai replied in the same way. "It would have been illogical for you not to have been accepted, for you are well qualified."_

 _Most would have found this exchange to be cold, heartless and rude. Though to a Vulcan, this was the equivalent of praise. "Indeed, I shall begin pack and filling out the required sheets"_

 ** _Name_** _Selar_

 ** _Species_** _Human-Vulcan_

 ** _Blood Type_** _T-Negative_

 ** _Current IQ_** _358_

 ** _Offered Professions_** _Vulcan Academy of Science, Starfleet Officer_

 ** _Profession Choice_** _Starfleet Officer_

 ** _Department_** _Physical Sciences_

 ** _Specific Interests_** _Astrophysics, Exenolinguistics, Exobiology, Cosmology, Mineralogy_

 ** _Will you ever desire to join Command School?_** _Indeed_

 _The two months passed quickly as by the end of them Selar was prepared to leave Vulcan and head to Earth in order to begin her studies at Starfleet Academy. As the sun slowly made its way above the eastward hill, giving off a crimson glow, Selar awoke. She realized what today was and quickly got dressed. The shuttle to Earth was to leave in roughly six hours and thirty-four minutes. She had no time to waste._

 _Pulling on Vulcan robes and combing her usually immaculate hair. Selar made sure everything that was of necessity had been packed. Sure enough it had, something was missing. Selar couldn't quite figure it out, she turned to her wall and saw the picture of a younger Selar and her Sehlat. Gathering the picture, she placed it safely between her cloths and secure the suitcase shut._

 _Selar headed slowly out into the living area. She retrieved some stawberries, a rare Earth delicacy of which she found pleasing, and began to cut then up to be placed into her normal meal of ground grain meal. Selar washed the knife and placed it back into the drawer after it had been clean. She retrieved her utensils and sat down silently at the table._

 _She had not noticed that Stann had been watching her. He walked silently over to the table, taking a seat beside his daughter. "Are you prepared for your departure to Earth?"_

 _Selar merely nodded. "Indeed, the shuttle leaves in five hours, seventeen minutes and thirty-one seconds."_

 _"Indeed it does. Will you ever return to Vulcan, or shall you remain on Earth?"_

 _"I have no sufficient data as to answer that inquiry."_

 _"I see. Very well then, your absence will be noted within this household once more."_

 _"I see."_

 _Five hours passed, and Selar stood bidding her goodbyes to her parents at the shuttlebay. "Goodbye, Mother and Father." She stated holding up her right hand in the Vulcan salute. "Peace and Long Life, Stann and T'Mai."_

 _"Live long and prosper, Selar."_

 _The woman turned stepping into the shuttle and took a seat near the back. Her eyes were glued forwards as the shuttle hovered before taking off into the star above. They whisked through the clouds and Selar did not look back until the planet was far behind them and the view was replaced by whisking stars before her._

 _Selar would not look back. For today a new adventure in her life began, a new era. Today defined the day she chose who she was destined to be. Today, she truly became Selar. And she left her past behind her, to allow a brighter future._

"You refused a place in the Vulcan Academy of Science for Starfleet?" Spock asked her, almost surprised.

"Indeed, it was the logical decision. For that is where I felt as though I could reach my full potential."

"I do not ridicule your decision, I am rather, prideful, upon it."


	9. You Are Illogical

_Selar arrived on Earth precisely four hours, twenty minutes and seventeen seconds later. She waited patiently as the shuttlecraft made its decent into the atmosphere of the blue world. She watched as water-filled clouds covered the viewscreens. It must be of the rain, for Selar had read about Earth's peculiar amount of rain throughout the year. It got at least four times as much as Vulcan did._

 _The shuttlecraft landed on a platform before an immense grey building, it held the sign of Starfleet at its top. It was the Starfleet shuttlebay. Selar raised her eyebrow at the amount of people of which were at the shuttlebay, she could assume at least half of them were Cadets, all older than her, yet younger than most Ensigns._

 _Selar stepped from the shuttlecraft, her arms plastered behind her back. She headed slowly towards a man of Admirality, above him a sign read "New Cadets, report here." To this she followed and continued to head his way. Upon her arrival, the man gave her a questioning look. "You must be our young Vulcan Wizkid?"_

 _"I believe that statement to be illogical, I am not a 'whizkid'." Selar replied indignantly, or well a Vulcan form of it._

 _"Never mind, that was a compliment. Anyways, you are?"_

 _"You should know my name rather than the derogatory statement of which you decided to call me as." She noted, pausing. "My name is Selar, daughter of Stann and Ambassador T'mai, Ambassador to Earth and Vulcan, sir." She told him._

 _The Admiral smiled, "I like ya kid, you got a fire to ya. Alright Selar, welcome to the Academy. I am Admiral Archer."_

 _"As in Jonathon Archer, first Captain of the NX-01 Enterprise?" Selar inquired._

 _"His great-grandson." He replied, his face look reminiscent._

 _"I assumed so, for I believe Captain Archer has been deceased for a number of years, Sir."_

 _"For a Vulcan you know much about Human Ancestry and Admiralty, heroes per-say."_

 _"I was aboard the USS Enterprise for Five-Years, I had taken it upon myself to look into its history, Admiral."_

 _"Is that so?" The man looked amused and surprised._

 _"Indeed, I am also half-human. So, it is only logical I know of this, sir."_

 _"You, half human?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"The only Vulcan hybrid we have had before was-"_

 _"Mr. Spock, indeed. I know, if I were human, I would say I look up to him, sir."_

 _"Brilliant Cadet, now Commander."_

 _"Indeed, Sir."_

 _The Admiral had a small smile upon his face, he found he was going to like this Cadet. She seemed, unique. She was a Vulcan, yet she seemed so, human. He wouldn't tell her this, however._

 _"Well, Cadet Selar, Welcome to the Academy. It was my pleasure to welcome our only current Vulcan Hybrid and our youngest Cadet to the Academy. Commander Harold will lead you to the dormitories. I will see you in class."_

 _"Yes, sir?"_

 _"I am the professor for Astrophysics."_

 _"Indeed, sir. Have a most adequate evening."_

 _Selar turned, leaving the Admiral and headed after a lean, middleaged man. His hair was graying and his pace was slow. However, Selar did not complain in the least bit. She rather enjoyed the slow pace, it gave her time to gaze around and become familiar with her surroundings for the next several years._

 _About twenty minutes later they arrived at her door. "Thank you, Commander."_

 _"You are most welcome." The Orion Commander noted._

 _Once the Commander had begun to make his way back down the hall, Selar turned to step into her room and possibly meet her Roommate. The door hissed open, revealing a middle sized room, with a bather right next to the door. Further inside were two bed, two desks and two dressers. Against the wall of the Bathroom was two closets. She had arrived before her roommate._

 _Selar chose the right side of the room, it had a window that she could lay down and gaze at the stars during the night. She began to unpack, placing her lamp on her desk and begun to hand some of her Vulcan Artifacts. She placed her childhood comforter onto her bed, it was a simple red comforter, though she had received it when she was very young._

 _As she continued pack, she did not realize someone had been walking towards the room until the door hissed open. Selar immediately turned placing her hands behind her back before the person could enter the room. The woman was human, tall, blonde haired, blue eyed and scowling when she saw the Vulcan._

 _"They assigned be a Vulcan as a roommate? This year is gonig to be worse than I thought, sharing my room with a damn computer."_

 _Selar looked unfazed. "Oh, does that not bother you. Right, Vulcans don't have emotions, I will remember that."_

 _"Your decision to try and receive an emotional response from me, was most illogical. For I am well disciplined, I am not susceptible to emotional outbursts."_

 _"Even your voice is boring like computer." The woman sighed, holding out a hand. "My name is Rylan McFarn."_

 _Selar recoiled from her touch. "Vulcans are touch telepaths, I apologize. Ms. McFarn."_

 _"Right, I forgot about that. Hmph. What's your name, Vulcan?" She gave an annoyed hiss._

 _"My name is unpronounceable to humans. To translate into Terran form, my name is Selar daughter of Stann and Ambassador T'Mai to Earth and Vulcan."_

 _"Why don't I just call you SDOSAATTEAV, for short? Or computer."_

 _"Why not simply be logical and call me by my given name, Selar."_

 _"Nah, SDOSAATTEAV. Y'know that's hard to say, I'll just call ya whatever I feel like."_

 _Selar gave no response. She nodded and walked over to her bed to continue unpacking. "You are illogical." She muttered only where she could hear it. That was Vulcan for you are a dumb-, according to Dr. McCoy._

Spock fought the urge not to bust into laughter at the idea of what Doctor McCoy had called the meaning of 'You are illogical.' It was a perfect translation, an insult Vulcans can use and humans would have not a clue. His aging brown eyes brimmed with amusement. Then silence, Selar was staring at him, confuse.

Spock had been staring at Selar for the last few moments, yet no one spoke. He had a perplexed look upon his eyes, his shields were down. For at this moment he did not care about his Vulcan Discipline. He cared only about the memories that had been lost between the two over the past eighty Vulcan years, meaning roughly twenty to thirty Terran years.

He did not know what to say, or how he could even begin to apologize for missing what he had throughout the young Vulcan's life. Yet he didn't know that Selar was too, pondering the same question.

"How did you join the Academy at Fifteen yet not become an Officer aboard the Enterprise until you were Twenty Three terran years old?" Spock inquired.

"I attended the Academy, graduated in two years and then was an instructor for the next six." She explain, narrowing her eyes. The shivering of the two had ceased, for now they were huddled together and the fire they had built was raging on, giving them enough warmth to still feel, alive.

Slowly, during this night, you could feel the presence of healing occur. A relationship was being mended by the act of forgiving and forgetting. Tonight, no more pain would be shared by two beings by the next morning. They would share a level of understanding, or be on their way towards it.

 **The Next Few Chapters Will Be at the Academy. Any Ideas? Review and Suggest Them to Me.**


	10. Back to the Academy

**This chapter will be longer than most of the others, roughly three thousand words or more. It will all take place at the Academy, in two different character's POVs. There will be a lot of normal Academy stuff, Love (Eh, maybe), anger, fights, tests and more! More of a Character Development chapter, however you can skip if you would like... I wouldn't advise it, for there will be tons of humor.**

 _STSTSTSTSTSTST_

 _The sun reached slowly up from behind the eastward hills, engulfing the land once more in light. The air was crisp with the scent of fall, trees were shedding their leaves as piles upon piles of plants littered the ground ranging from the brightest, fiery orange to the dull dying yellow. Droplets of water hung to what little true grass still lived alongside the paved ways, it slid from the stalk of the grass falling quickly to the soiled ground beneath. Autumn had made its appearance in San Francisco, which meant, so did school._

 _BEEP BEEEP BEEEP_

 _It was 5:45 a.m._

 _An alarm blared in her ears, arousing the already awakening Vulcan from her StarFleet issued bed. Her over-sensitive ears caught the sound as though it were a blarehorn being blown into her eardrums, even though it was on the clear opposite of the room. The Half-Vulcan shaking her head frequently as though the evade the deafening sound of the murderous Alarm clock, before finally out of Almost-irritaion she got up and shut the Clock of, relishing the quiet that once more returned to the room._

 _Rylan was still asleep._

 _"Illogical." Selar muttered, rubbing the outside of her ear as the noise still rung as though it were there, inside it._

 _The Vulcan gave out an audible breath, she pondered._ How is this, human, still deep within the REM cycle of sleep after that most-irritable noise had instantaneously appeared inside our room. She has not even flinched. _The Vulcan was confused, yet she would not show it. She had Thirty-Minutes before she would even take note upon getting ready, for it only took her five minutes. She decided it would be logical to meditate, while peace and quiet still clung to the room._

 _The woman stirred. "I am in use of a colorful metaphor when she awakens." Selar muttered lowly to herself, returning to her bed, evading the idea of meditation._

 _The Blonde haired woman gave a huge yawn, it confused Selar, her blue eyes opened gazing across the room at a Stoical Vulcan. "Dang it, I forgot you are still here."_

 _"Apparently so."_

 _"Hmph." Was the only response given, the Blonde's hair was a mess, sticking up in certain places while sticking out in others._ Her hair doesn't even obey the laws of physics. _Selar thought, shaking her head minutely._

 _"Ms. McFarn, may I inquire upon you?"_

 _"Yes, you can ask me a godforsaken question, and my name is Rylin. Or Ry, whatever."_

 _"Ms- Rylin. Must you insist on having this awakening device on such an immense level of sound."_

 _"Yep, why does it bother you?" The woman had a sly look upon her face._

 _"Very much so, with the over-sensitivity of my 'Vulcan Ears' the sound does not compute kindly towards them."_

 _"Ah, I better make it louder."_

 _"I would advise, you do not."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It would be inefficient for my studies, and I wish to obtain full credit for them all."_

 _"Are you complaining about it?"_

 _"Vulcans do not complain."_

 _"Oh yeah, I am sure they don't." The woman swung her feet over the bed, standing up she headed for the bathroom at the far side of the room. A few minutes later, the shower could be heard turned on._

 _Selar sat back against the wall of her side of the room, her eyes gazed past her window and into the sunrise. She watched for much time, absorbed in her own thoughts._ This was going to be a long year.

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTST_

 _Selar had left the dormitories ten minutes ago and was now heading quickly for the academic facilities. It was 6:45, class did not start until 8:00, however she endeavored to be there before all others as to gain some time of quiet. She entered a building deemed "Science Facilities" for her first class was Astrophysics, Admiral Archer was the professor, she remembered vividly._

 _Silently she walked into the room to see a less than surprised Archer reclining back into his seat, his feet propped up against the desk before him. "You're early, Cadet Selar." He noted as she took a seat in the front row._

 _"Indeed, I find it much more efficient to be here before the others, it allows me to evade the humans- illogical social activities."_

 _"Drama?"_

 _"Yes, that sir."_

 _"Smart kid."_

 _"I suppose, sir. I am Vulcan, it was only logical."_

 _The man gave out a hearty laugh, of which Selar found, comforting. "Did I say something of amusement, sir?"_

 _"No, it is the way of your words."_

 _"My speech, sir?"_

 _"Yep. Stop calling me sir, we're not in session and we're off duty. Call me Archer or Mr. David."_

 _"Very well, Archer." Selar felt the odd words roll from her tongue._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTST_

 _A man peaked from behind the door, his deep brown eyes looked glazed over with confusion. "Uh, is this the Astrophysics class?" He asked, his voice was small as he sounded fearful or perhaps nervous._

 _"I believe it is, young man." Admiral Archer noted, motioning him in with his hand._

 _"Uh, thank you sir."_

 _"I didn't do anything, what's your name?"_

 _"Saok, my terran name is Jackson, sir."_

 _"Well, Mr. Jackson, it's nice meeting you." He told him, putting out a hand. The young man tentatively took his hand, though looked destained after shaking it. "Have a seat, Mr. Jackson." The young man nodded, he turned as saw Selar. He looked for a moment, taken aback, as they say. Slowly he made his way to the seat next to hers, a nervous smile on his face._

 _"A-are you a Vulcan?" He asked, an inquisitive stance upon his eyes._

 _"Indeed, I am."_

 _"That's cool, you must extremely intelligent."_

 _"Perhaps, it depends upon the subject."_

 _"I wish I could be that smart."_

 _"You can, it takes devotion to your work, with that you can achieve any academical or other goals." Selar assured him._

 _Jackson gave a happy smile, "Gee, thanks. You're the first who has ever told me that."_

 _"And I will not be the last."_

 _Selar tilted her head, she had never quite seen a man like this before. He had pointed ears like herself, eyebrows were upturned, yet he showed emotion._

 _"Mr. ..?"_

 _"Saok or Jackson and Yes?"_

 _"Are you a Romulan?"_

 _The man looked slightly embarrassed as his ears tinted green. "Yea, I know, I am illogical. Though, I am not like the rest. I don't hold the same desire for violence."_

 _"I never stated that you did. I simply felt compelled to inquire, for you look as though you could be Vulcan, though your mental ways seemed, as humans say, off. Though I must say, you are, unique, for a Romulan."_

 _"Yea, most assume I am Vulcan when they first look at me, I'm not. Though I wish I were. My the way, what's your name?"_

 _"Selar."_

 _"Well, Selar, you are unique, for a Vulcan." Saok smiled warmly._

 _Meanwhile, Admiral Archer sat back in his chair, his eyes gleamed mischievously. He watched and listened as the two spoke a smile coming across his face. Somehow he knew the two would become friends, if they didn't, he would get them there somehow. For he knew how lonely Vulcans could seem since they were different, and Jackson was the only Romulan in the Federation Academy, he was going to be picked on and thrown under the bus. It was perfect, Saok could bring company and a little human to Selar, while Selar had the strength and endurance to keep the Romulan in check and safe from some of the nastier cadets. He let out a knowing laugh, only to receive the faces of a confused Romulan and a eyebrow-arched Vulcan._

 _"What? Can't a man laugh once in awhile?"_

 _"I suppose."_

 _"Yea, I guess."_

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST_

 _Selar walked slowly into the Mess hall, her books held close to her chest. She had no idea what to expect for she had not attended the dinner and meet-and-greet, as they called it, the previous night. Selar kept her eyes down as to evade the stares towards the Vulcan. She quickly got her meal from the replicator, of which consisted of a Kale, Lettuce, Tomato, Green Tomato, Carrot and surprisingly, Jalapeno salad. She also replicated a glass of water and headed off._

 _Selar found a fairly empty table with a few groups of people scattered here and there. She sat down alone and in solitude near the end of the table. Placing her food down, she glanced at her book deemed "The Teaching of Surak" and opened it to her last know page and began to read. She did not realize people were heading for her table until she looked up to see a small group of humans before her._

 _"May I inquire your purpose for being before me?"_

 _"We just wanted to chat?"_

 _"Chat? I do not engage in Small Talk, my apologies."_

 _"Oh of course not, Vulcans aren't ones for Small talk, now are they?"_

 _"No, we focus more on important matter and issue and rather engrose in conversations about ourselves or others unless it may be of utmost importance."_

 _"Sure you do, just like you say you don't have emotions."_

 _"We have never said that we do not have emotions, we choose to evade them. To devote ourselves to the opportunities of knowledge and the ways of logic. To be at peace, we must not have the afflicting ways of the emotions." She stated as-matter-of-fact-ly._

 _"Hmph. I see emotion in you know, your attitude." The lead male chuckled._

 _"To what attitude are you referring, for I am expressing none at this very moment."_

 _"It's called being a smart alec."_

 _"I do not understand your reference."_

 _"Y'know for someone who thinks that she is so smart, you surely are pretty stupid."_

 _"To not understand one's speech is not to deem one an imbecile. Therefore, my status in education does not fluctuate."_

 _"Yet you don't know what a dang Smart Alec is."_

 _"I believe I have stated that, nearly twice now."_

 _"You really are as dense as they say, aren't you."_

 _"To who are you referring when you state 'they'. There have not been many who have encountered my presence over the past few days."_

 _"I don't mean you, I mean Vulcans in general."_

 _"I do not understand our ability to be dense, for density is the volume of an object, planet or thing."_

 _"My god, you green-blooded sun of a g-" Someone cut him off with an calm yet angered voice._

 _"That will be enough, Mr. Oconner." The Admiral came walking up, his hands tied behind his back._

 _"I do not believe that Cadet Selar finds your derogatory statements, pleasing." He turned to her._

 _"I do not, sir."_

 _"Plus, Cadet Oconner, how would you feel, since you so proudly shown you have the ability to do so, rather imbecilicly, if she said this to you?"_

 _"I would be fine."_

 _"No, you would be filled with anger and lash out. Selar has not, if I were you I would admire the Cadet for her stoical ways and ability to put up with your crap."_

 _The one named Oconner stepped back, his face flushed. She believed this is what humans called, embarrassment. The man gathered his friends and after not another word turned and left._

 _The Admiral sat down across from her._

 _"Cadet, Selar." He noted._

 _She raised her eyes from her dish._

 _"You cannot allow them to treat you as such, it is inexcusable."_

 _"I am aware of so, Admiral. However, my discipline allows me to be 'fine' with it. As most Vulcans are."_

 _"But you are not entirely Vulcan, you are human as well."_

 _"It has no control over my actions."_

 _"Oh but it will, you can't allow them to verbally harass you."_

 _"It is more preferable then physically."_

 _"Maybe so, but it's just and if not more unacceptable." The Admiral narrowed his gaze as if to emphasize his point._

 _"Yes, sir. I will not allow them to do it any further." Selar did not know how she was to stop it, though she knew the admiral was going to be persistent on the matter._

 _The Admiral nodded. "Selar, I see potential in you. I don't want that ruined by some damn think-hes-so-fine bully."_

 _"Yes, Admiral Nygea." The older man simply nodded, placing an arm on her shoulder before recoiling it instantly. "My apologies, I forgot Vulcans are touch telepaths."_

 _"Do not concern yourself, Admiral."_

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

 _It was late at night and Selar lay on her bed, silently reading to herself. All was silent and all was peaceful. It had been three months since the incident in the Mess Hall and it had continued to happen, though with each coming time she grew closer and closer to snapping before she had actually burst. She had picked up the man by his neck, holding him up into the air with a surprising strength and stare into his eyes, with black cold irises. The room had gone silent, Selar had spoke to the man in a low, eerie voice._

 _"You dare insult my Vulcan integrity, my culture and my planet. You dare discriminate a race far older than your own. You dare continually discriminate me, without even knowing what and who I truly am. And if I am the one who is dense, I am unsure of what you are. You speak of how thick headed and how cold I am, how small my Vulcan heart is. Yet you never stop to think how cold, dense and imbecilic you are. And how small your heart is compared to mine." Her voice was so low and calm, it was startling._

 _For a moment the Vulcan held the man in the air, crushing his airways slowly. It was not until the Professors came walking in when she dropped him. "Selar!" They screamed, they too were surprised by her strength. Had everyone forgotten that Vulcans are three times stronger than a human, obviously. Though more surprised by her strength was the action. Selar was easy going, and extremely hard to break. It had taken ninety incidents before she broke. "Put the man down, Selar. Be logical." Selar had begun to lower the man._

 _With the man out of her grasp and rushed to medbay, the Vulcan sat down staring at her hands. She had no regrets of what had happened, though she had just imprinted an entirely different idea of her onto the others. They now feared her, or they would be more discimniative now then they were. Logically, she had received punishment, though the professors saw what she had done to be the result of a multitude of times of which this man had harassed her. They let her off with a few days banned from the library, for they knew the Vulcan wouldn't allow herself to snap again._

 _The door hissed open revealing Rylin. This snapped Selar from her thoughts as she gazed upwards at the human who had a dreamy look upon her face. "No men tonight, I hope." She muttered, Rylin had not heard her and simply sat down on her bed, in trance._

 _Selar shook her head rather unfondly and returned to her previous reading._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTST_

 _The Human holiday of Christmas was slowly approaching and the moods of all of the Cadets had brightened Jurassicly. They seemed more cheerful and less short tempered. Everyone was 'in the spirit' as they said. Making jokes, giving gifts, playing songs and singing. Selar found it illogical and did her best to evade all contact with such spirit as possible._

 _The break was approaching quickly and she had no place to go. The days were shortening, Selar thought of this as she was on her daily walk with Saok. The two, as Archer predicted, had become good 'friends.' Despite being an enemy of the Federation, or so his species, Saok turned out to be a brilliant minded Romulan. He was rational, and had a sense of humor. He was the only one that Selar felt 'safe' with._

 _Saok was highly perceptive and he could tell Selar was thinking. "What's on your mind, Selar?"_

 _"On my mind?"_

 _He chuckled, heartily. "What are you thinking about, I meant."_

 _"Ah, I see. I was pondering on the fact that our break is approaching."_

 _"Do you have any plans?"_

 _"No, I plan to stay on campus and take a few extra classes."_

 _"The break is one month long!"_

 _"I am aware."_

 _The Romulan was not having this. "No, I am not going to allow you to be doing boring stuff all break."_

 _"I was not aware that was your decision."_

 _A burst of laughter came from the other pointed eared being. "Well, as friends I can make decisions regarding your happiness."_

 _"I do not feel happiness, that is a human emotion."_

 _"Bull."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"A colourful metaphor."_

 _"Ahe."_

 _"I tell you what."_

 _"What?"_

 _"My parents are coming to Earth in order to celebrate the Terran holiday with some of our family's friends, believe me my family is one of the few who are rational and non-violent. Why don't you spend at least two weeks with us. Let yourself unwind."_

 _"Unwind, I do not believe I was wound to begin with."_

 _He flopped his face into the palm of his hand. "Jesus."_

 _"What about him?"_

 _"Oh God." Saok was laughing._

 _"Did I do something of amusement?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Elaborate."_

 _"Everything."_

 _"I do not believe everything I do is to be found amusing."_

 _Saok couldn't stop, giggling, laughing, whatever you called it._

 _"Okay you win, well will you at least think about my offer?"_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _"Thanks, I have to go this is my building, adios."_

 _"Spanish?"_

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

 _Break was two days away and Selar had come to a decision. She had found it more logical to stay at the Academy over the course of the break. However, Saok was being quite persistent on the matter, in the means of he was not letting it go._

 _"So?" He asked as they sat together in the mess hall, eating their first meal of the day._

 _"I have come to a decision."_

 _"And?"_

 _"I will go with you."_

 _"Yes!" Saok gave a bright smile, one the Vulcan had become used to and had grown to like._

 _"I am packed, tomorrow break begins. When do we leave?"_

 _"Today."_

 _"When?"_

 _"After classes."_

 _"Very well."_

 _The rest of the day passed fairly quickly as classes wound down, Selar headed for her dormitory to gather her belongings. She would be staying with the Jackson's, their terran name, for the first three weeks of the break and would return on the last week. She picked up her bags and headed for Saok's room. Pressing the buzzer, she was surprised to find it was Saok's roommate who answered._

 _"Hey, whatcha need?"_

 _"I am in search of Saok. Have you been in his presence?"_

 _"Er, no. He went down to the Courtyard, saying he was gonna go get a kid named, er, Sky, Selp, Uh?"_

 _"Selar."_

 _"Yea, that one. He raves about her, they must be some good friends y'know."_

 _"Indeed, thank you for your assistance."_

 _"N-problem."_

 _Selar left and headed for the courtyard, waiting for Saok to return. Fifteen minutes later a car drove up, it was a 21st century Subaru. Selar's eyes widened ever so slightly, looking at the man, Romulan, who was inside._

 _"Get in, we better hit the road."_

 _Selar thought she would be sick._

 _STSTSTSTSSTSTST_

 _The road was nearly if not more rugged than the Vulcan had anticipated. She did not like the idea of cars, they made her nauseated. When the car finally pulled up into the gravel driveway of a suburban home, surrounded by forest, Selar gave an almost sigh of relief._

 _Saok got out of the car, opening her door and gathered both of their things. "That is not necessary Saok."_

 _"I know, but it is only polite." He stated as they walked up to the door, the house was a small log cabin, though beautiful it was. Its wood was redwood as it was neatly polished and shone brilliantly in the evening sun. "Laddies first." He stated opening the door to reveal a surprisingly elaborate home._

 _Inside stood two beings, a tall balded male with bright brown eyes and a small, grey haired female with darker green eyes, odd for a Romulan. Their eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the sight of who Saok had brought with him. "Mother, Father." He acknowledged dragging Selar closer to them. "This is Selar. Selar this is N'Guri and Manina."_

 _His parents exchanged a look. "Greetings Mr. and Mrs. N'Guri."_

 _Their eyes widened as they realized what Selar was. "Saok, dear. I thought you said Sarah. Isn't Sarah a human name?"_

 _"No, mother. I said Selar."_

 _"Selar, you are a..?"_

 _"Vulcan."_

 _"I see." They eyed her suspiciously as though unsure of what to expect._

 _"Well, Selar. Excuse our actions, we've never met a Vulcan before."_

 _"That is quite alright. Saok, was the first Romulan I had met, I understand your uncertainties."_

 _"But Vulcans do not feel emotion."_

 _"Perhaps not, though Humans do."_

 _"What do you mean?" Saok was the one to ask, he looked at her confused._

 _"Saok, I was unaware that you did not know."_

 _"Did not know what?" His face was more curios than offended._

 _"I am half-human."_

 _Saok's eyes widened, his face pulled back in a playful scowl. "Explains a lot." He muttered, holding back a laugh._

 _"Y'know, I knew something was off the first time I met you, you seemed to have a bit of human in those eyes."_

 _"I did?"_

 _"Yep, I am not surprise, well I am, y'know the way you act is so, Vulcan. I would have never thought."_

 _"Most do not know unless they have seen my file."_

 _"But T'mai and Stann are both full Vulcans."_

 _"I am aware."_

 _"Than how are you half Human?"_

 _"I do not know, perhaps it was a gene within my family that was passed to me."_

 _"That doesn't seem possible, but okay." He laughed, smiling brightly._

 _"Enough talk about genetics, I want to show you my chickens." Selar's eyes widened,_ Oh no, _she thought,_ I hate chickens.

 _That break was one she would never forget, and her time at Academy was even more priceless than that. Though with each passing year her friendship towards Saok only grew, more quickly after he learned of her human half. He always teased her about it, though she knew he was sincere and meant her no harm. Selar felt as though Saok were a brother, someone she could talk freely to, someone who did not see her as just another Stoical, logical, all knowing Vulcan. But instead the wise, humorous and caring individual she truly was. He did not see a Vulcan who was at constant war with her two halves, he saw Selar. And she was content with this._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

Spock removed his hands, his face had been once again emotionless the entire time during the meld. Though he could hold it in no longer, a small not-smile crept upon his face. He was glad the years at Academy had gone so well. And that his daughter had found someone, even if it was a Romulan of all species, someone who understood and she could confide in where she could not her own family.

"Your Academy years were quite eventful."

"Indeed, they were. They were, fascinating."

The two shared a not-smile as Selar leaned against Spock, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment.


	11. Kobyashi Maru

**_Long Chapter, not as long as the last though. Ending years at Academy and Professor/Lieutenant years. (Maybe) Which? Read to find out._**

 _Selar sat silently at a table, her focus was upon the Plomeek soup underneath her. It has grown cold countless minutes ago, and most likely was now inedible. The Vulcan was deep within thought, her hands were placed before her and they were folded in a state of thought. It was her second, and last year's as a Cadet at the Academy. And even then, only a few weeks remained. She was to be a Lieutenant or a Professor soon, depending on which came first._

 _Her Kobiyashi Maru test was approaching soon. She had taken it once before, and of course failed. However, the Vulcan was persistent and studied harder for the last several months. She was determined to prove she had the ability to be a Captain. Even if she did not defeat the no-win-scenario test, she would at least prove Starfleet of her worth._

 _However, with the end of her Academy years and the Kobiyashi Maru approaching, neither were on her mind. Neither were what was occupying her while she was supposed to be eating. It was instead, rather not a subject or an object, though a living creature._

 _Selar was thinking about Saok._

 _It was illogical, highly illogical. She didn't know why she was constantly thinking about him, it was as though he were in her mind. She couldn't stand it. Selar shook her head, she was a Vulcan and Vulcans had no emotions. Yet what was this feeling? The brightness that washed over her every time she found herself with Saok, or the slight pain she felt when he had to go. Or perhaps the feeling of weightlessness when he spoke her name. What was this feeling? These emotions? Illogical._

 _Selar pushed further into her temples, rubbing them as though to escape her memory. Subconsciously, Selar knew what was effecting her, yes she would not bring herself to admit the fact of it being true. That fact that Selar could, feel._

 _The young Vulcan slammed her hands down on the table, well more so quickly put. This drawer no attention, for she was grateful of. She just needed to meditate, to get Saok off of her mind. She needed to understand what was going on, she needed to accept it._

 _STSTSTSTSTST_

 _Soak was perplexed. He was sitting quietly in the Courtyard, his PADD was in his hands, though he started past as if focussed elsewhere. Why was Selar avoid him? Was she avoid him? Or was she simply just busy? Saok couldn't put a finger on it, though he knew the Vulcan was avoiding him for some reason._

 _What had he done? Did he says something? Did he accidentally insult her nature or her culture? What had he done to deserve the hiatus of his Vulcan, only, friend._

 _Saok placed his head into his hands, he kept them there until he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see his roommate coming towards him, something akin to concern in his eyes._

 _"Hey bro, what's up?"_

 _"Not much, I was just, thinking?"_

 _"'Bout what?"_

 _"Stuff."_

 _His roommate shook his head. "Y'know you've been awfully distant lately, something wrong?"_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _"Well?"_

 _"I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Did it sound like I was giving you a choice?"_

 _Saok looked at Nathen with an inquiring gaze. "Uh, I was not aware my life was open to you like a book."_

 _"We are roommates, I should have the right to know."_

 _The Romulan sighed towards the Human. "Fine. I'll tell you."_

 _"I'm not getting any younger over here."_

 _"It's about Selar."_

 _"What about the green blooded bastard?"_

 _"She's not a green blooded bastard!"_

 _"Whatever, continue on."_

 _"I feel like she's been, avoiding me. I mean if Vulcans even do that."_

 _"Yep, sure they do. It's call paid leave."_

 _"I'm serious Nathaniel." Nathen shook his head._

 _"Well, did say something to tick her off?_

 _"That's the problem, I don't know!"_

 _"Okay, okay don't get so grouchy."_

 _The Romulan sighed. "I was going to tell her something, then all of a sudden she started to avoid me."_

 _"What are ya gonna tell her?"_

 _"Nothing of your concern, I just need to talk to her. Yet I can't now, now that she is ignoring me."_

 _"Man, you got it hard."_

 _"You are NOT helping."_

 _"I wasn't the one who asked for my help."_

 _"I wasn't either."_

 _Nathen got up and left, leaving Saok in the Courtyard in solitude, once again. He needed to speak with his friend, somehow and someway. Perhaps he should send her an anonymous Comm. No, she would suspect. What if he used the name of a Professor. Golden._

 ** _To Cadet Selar_**

 ** _From Professor Stein_**

 ** _Regarding Meeting_**

 _Greetings Cadet, I know it is after class. Hence, the reason I am using the comm within the PADDS rather than contacting you personally. I must ask that you can meet me in the Courtyard at 1900 tonight. I have much I wish to discuss with you about your theories in my class. I look forward to seeing you then._

 ** _To Professor Stein_**

 ** _From Cadet Selar_**

 ** _Regarding Meeting Re_**

 _Greetings Professor Stein. I acknowledge your wish for a meeting tonight, most fortunately I have no events booked for the meeting. I will be down in the Courtyard at precisely 1900 this evening. May I inquire as to why you do not wish to meet within your office, sir? Anyways, I will be sure to meet your acquaintance tonight._

 ** _To Cadet Selar_**

 ** _From Professor Stein_**

 ** _Regarding Meeting_**

 _Hello Selar, excuse my problem as not telling you why. I thought it would be nice to meet in a more open environment. Thank you for meeting me, I will see you then._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSST_

 _That evening at exactly 18:59 Saok awaited Selar, he stood in the Courtyard holding a rose behind his back. It was an old Earth custom that he thought would please his friend's human half. He watched as Selar approached, she was obviously looking for Professor Stein, of which was not in the Courtyard. Selar then caught sight of him and began walking slowly towards him._

"Saok, have you seen Professor Stein, he has requested my presence."

"No I have not."

"I see."

"Selar, Stein didn't send that comm it was me."

"Excuse me?"

"I needed to talk to you, and that was the only way." Saok shifted his feet, playing with the rose nervously behind his back.

"What did you need to speak about."

"I uh, sit down."

Selar nodded taking a seat beside him.

"Well?"

"I uh, have been experiencing strange feelings every time I'm around you. I love your presence when you are near and dread it when you are gone. I miss you every time you leave and cannot wait to see you again."

"The reasoning behind these illogical feelings?"

"I, Selar I know this will sound illogical."

"Carry on."

"I love you."

Selar looked taken aback, yet a sign of equal feeling slipped into her eyes. "I- I was not aware."

"I know, I uh got this for you." He handed her the rose, which she took cautiously.

"An old Earth Custom, to show one's love."

"Yea, I thought it would please your human half."

"I am most satisfied. I must also admit-"

"Yes?"

"I too have experienced off, feelings, towards you."

"You have?"

"Yes." Saok was overjoyed, he forgot about how Vulcans did not enjoy being touched and swung his arms around Selar.

Selar staggered back slightly, yet did not push him away. She rather enjoyed his presence and this situation. "I love you Selar."

"And I you."

 _STSTSTSTSTS_

 _It was the day of the retaking of her Kobiyashi Maru test as Selar was feeling something Akin to apprehension or fear, perhaps anxiety. She wasn't sure._

 _Her name was called as she stepped into the room that surged the purpose of the test. She stated her name, year and desired crew before being asked to take a seat as the simulation began._

 _"Captain's log, Stardate 6789.6,_

 _Klingons have been sighted on the near outskirts of the Neatral Done, they have been reported in sparse groups containing no more than three vessels, at least one of them being a Warbird. They have given no indication of any hostile acts, however we are fully aware and observant of their every move. If any indication or idea of hostility came to view, we would not hesitate to act upon it, as that would be the most logical course of action."_

 _Selar ended the Captain's log and gazed forward at the view screen, she 'pretended' as though this were the real thing and acted adequately. Her concentration was snapped when the science officer turned to her. "Captain, sensors are picking up traces of the Klingons. They are at 23, 46, Mark 9.p The officer stated._

 _"That is precisely half a parsec away. Direction and destination?"_

 _"Captain they are heading straight for us at warp factor 3."_

 _"Very well, prepare to hail them Lieutenant." Selar noted turning to the Communications officer._

 _After a few moments the officer finally spoke up. "All hail attempts have failed."_

 _"They continue to come in our direction."_

 _"Commander, all phasers on standby, ready photon torpedoes."_

 _"Yes, sir." She watched as the helm simulated this before a shake disrupted the 'bridge.'_

 _"Sir, something is firing at us!"_

 _"Clarify and identify the attacker."_

 _"Klingon. Sir there's four of them, five now sir."_

 _"Weapons on standby, Commander lock onto the main attacking vessel and fire when charged."_

 _The bridge shook again. "Forward shields collapsed, starboard shields steadily failing." An officer reported._

 _"Sir, phasers are charged."_

 _"Fire." Her voice was stoical as she kept herself under control._

 _"Miss, sir." She watched as the phaser clearly missed the target._

 _"Sir, two more ships have appeared!"_

 _"Fire again Helm."_

 _This time it hit, yet it only minutely damaged two of the ships. "Minimal damage."_

 _"Red Alert!"_

 _The sound began to blare as Selar continually commanded the helm to fire, giving precise locations that seemingly worked. However more and more Klingons began to appear._

 _"Sir they are surrounding our ship!"_

 _"Preparing to fire upon us, weapons charging."_

 _Selar was quick to think. "Try to hail them, now!"_

 _"Attempts failing, they have blocked all frequencies including Starfleet."_

 _Sellar's mind was racing, she was fearful for the crew and the ship. After a moment she finally decided. "Evacuate all crew members, immediately!"_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"Weapons ready in two minutes, sir!"_

 _"Quickly!" Selar knew her voice was illogical, however she did not care._

 _"Crew evacuation is under way."_

 _"Commander, number of Klingon vessels?"_

 _"Seventeen sir."_

 _Selar was astounded. "And what happens if we are destroyed."_

 _"They will cross into Federation space and begin their destruction of Starfleet and its ships."_

 _"I see."_

 _She thought for a moment, there was only one thing they could do, though it would cost their lives._

 _"Lieutenant, cause anti-matter and matter reactors to be put on self-destruct once crew is evacuated. If they are going to take us down, they are going with us."_

 _Moments passed. "Twenty seconds until fire ready."_

 _"All crew evacuated except for us."_

 _"You all, it is logical for you to be safe. Evacuate now!"_

 _"What about the ship, someone needs to activate the Anti-matter and matter reactors."_

 _"I will stay behind, logically. Evacuate now!"_

 _"No, sir!"_

 _"Ten seconds."_

 _"Now! That is an order."_

 _The men played distraught faces before leaving the bridge. They were all gone when the countdown began. "Five... four... three..."_

 _Her hand was on the sequence ready to be activated, if it meant the ship was the be destroyed and her life lost to save the federation, it was well worth it._

 _"Two..."_

 _Selar gave a sigh. She forgot this was a simulation._

 _"One..."_

 _She pressed the sequence activating it and watched as the Klingons shot at the ship, the ship deck lurched before everything went black. A few moments later the lights returned._

 _"Simulation, ended."_

 _Selar glanced around, looking upwards at the professors above. They looked impressed to a point. Selar gave an audible breath before returning to her normal stoical features. Selar had failed to save the crew, she had failed the test for a second time. She failed._

 _STSTSTSTST_

Selar blinked her eyes open, staring into the brown abyss of her father's. She sighed, remembering the memory of her failure upon the Kobyashi Maru test for the second time. However, she was a Captain now. That surely proved she had been worth the test even though it turned out in failure.

"You took the test?"

"It is mandatory, father."

"Indeed."

The night was beginning to fade, yet the cold had begun to nip at her again. She glanced at the dying fire, resting her head on her father's shoulder she watched as it died. Neither care, they were entrapped in silence. They had much to think about.

How much did Spock really not know about his daughter. What was he doing during this time? He could not remember, well be could though he chose rather easily to forget.


	12. Spock and Co

**This Chapter will focus on Spock, the next will be back to Selar.**

 _STSTSTSTST_

 _Alpha shift had just ended and Spock was standing in the 'lift. He turned the knob to go to deck two where his quarters were. The Turbolift hissed as it made its decent into the lower levels of the ship. Spock was alone in the 'lift, to this he allowed himself to sigh. The man leaned against the back of the 'lift, his eyes focused upon the door before him. His hands were placed in front of him, they were folded as his mind wandered, of which rarely happened._

 _The 'lift door hissed open snapping him from his thoughts. The Half-Vulcan noted this and headed out of the 'lift, taking long strides for his quarter. He needed to think, to meditate, to have some time to himself. He had seemed out-of-zone today, something was off and he wasn't quite sure what it was. He noted that his productivity rate had gone down eight point nine percent over the course of the day, he was not fond of this fact._

 _The door of his quarters hissed open after he punched in the code. Quickly he changed from his Starfleet issued uniform into his Vulcan meditation robes. He went over silently for his mat, sitting down he allowed his mind to wander for a moment before abruptly calling it back to begin the meditation process. He inhaled slowly and exhaled, slowing his heart-rate as to calm himself._

 _After a few minutes of this, he found himself in a meditative state. His mind was beginning to clear allowing him to think clearly for a moment. What was bothering him today? He thought of this for quite some time before drawing a conclusion. Today was the day Spock left Vulcan in order to join Starfleet, the day that had begun his seventeen year long hiatus of speaking with his father until his last trip to Babel in which he had slowly attempted to repair their relationship._

 _Though it was also something more._

 _It was his daughter's birthday. He knew it was illogical to celebrate the day of one's birth. However it was a human custom, and to this Selar was indeed half Human. The Vulcan opened his eyes slowly. Should he send a transmission to her? Should he send a comm? Should he even endeavor to wish her a happy celebration of one's birth. For she was trained Vulcan, to this it was only logical she did not mind the day. Also, wouldn't it seem suspicious in some form that he indeed knew?_

 _Spock decided against it and did nothing, he would perhaps send on next year, hopefully by then the truth was to be told. Yet he was unsure of if Selar would even become aware of the true between the two Vulcans, or if she had even begun to suspect that Stann or T'Mai truly wasn't her parent for the human in her blood seemed to contradict the relation to one of them._

 _Spock gave an audible, a buzz came to his door. "Come." He stated stoically._

 _The door hissed open to reveal his captain, his friend, Jim standing behind it. "May I come in, is this a bad time?"_

 _"Indeed you may, Captain. No, the time is adequate."_

 _The man stepped in and sat down at Spock's desk while Spock cleaned his meditation space, pretty much just straightening everything, before joining him at the desk._

 _"Well, Captain?"_

 _"Please, we're off duty, it is Jim."_

 _"Jim."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"May I inquire as to why you are here?"_

 _"Oh, yes. Well?"_

 _"Well..?"_

 _"You have been acting, off, if that is even possible for you, today."_

 _"Off?"_

 _"Ya, weird, almost distant. Is something bothering you, Spock?"_

 _"No, T'hy'la."_

 _The man gave him a skeptical look. "Spock, I know you better than you think. The truth."_

 _"That is the truth, for Vulcans are incapable of lying."_

 _"Bull."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Forget it, Spock, tell me."_

 _Spock gave a sigh, or close to one. "Today.."_

 _"Today?"_

 _"Is the day I left Vulcan to go to the Academy. The day that began my seventeen year hiatus of speaking with my father."_

 _"Ambassador Sarek."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Is that all?"_

 _"No, I suppose not." The Vulcan shifted slightly in his seat._

 _"Continue, I am listening Spock." Jim reached over and placed his hand over Spock's, the Vulcan did not recoil._

 _"Today, is also the day.."_

 _"The day?"_

 _"The day Selar was born."_

 _"So it is her birthday."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"What is so unhappy about that?" James looked confused, his hazel eyes were perplexed._

 _"I left her with T'Mai on this day, and didn't see her until she was nearly Seven Years old. It was the day I walked out of her life, as you humans say."_

 _"And that is painful?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Spock." His voice was firm and knowing towards Spock._

 _"Yes, it is painful. Yet I have meditated, all is alright."_

 _"Somehow I do not believe that to be true."_

 _"Of course not, Jim."_

 _The opposing man to him gave a cheerful smile, had got up and rested his hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock could feel emotion sparking from his touch, compassion, sympathy and love. This pleased Spock to a certain extent. "Spock, maybe a game of chess will clear your mind."_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _"I'll get the board."_

 _The Captain disappeared for a moment before returning with a chess set, he placed it on the Desk and sat down once again. "White or Black?"_

 _"I do not mind."_

 _"Okay, I will play black."_

 _Spock merely nodded as the game began, within the first few minutes Spock had already won the first game. "You may win this time, though next time I shall win. Again?"_

 _"Indeed." The man has an almost competitive stance upon his eyes, challenging._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

 _A few days had passed and the burden of the previous days had cleared from Spock. He had returned to his normal, logical and productive self. He had not forgotten about his daughter's celebration of birth, yet he had pushed it to the far reaches of his mind._

 _He was currently sitting on the bridge reviewing the Science compartment's weekly reports, for he was Chief Science Officer next to First Officer, signing off on them he continued his work at his station. He looked up to see what was on the Viewscreen, he caught sight of Captain Kirk speaking with Dr. McCoy on some unknown manner. Out of privacy, he did not comment and instead turned once again to his station._

 _Something came up into the sensor's range, he studied and found it to be most compelling. "Captain, Sensors picking up a form roughly one parsec from us."_

 _"Location and time-distance from us."_

 _"Direction is north, location is roughly on parsec, time-distance: it is not closing it remains on the edge of our sensors."_

 _"I see, continue to monitor it, tell me if anything comes up."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _James gave a smile, as Spock gave his own eyebrow raise._

 _He continued to monitor the anomaly for the next few hours, while he worked on other projects. He occasionally reported its statue to the Captain. Though the anomaly seemed to be doing nothing of importance to them, it was more so a shadow than anything else. After about six hours and thirty-nine minutes, the reading disappeared completely._

 _"Captain."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Something most illogical has occurred, the readings upon the anomaly have all-of-a-sudden vanished."_

 _"Odd, take another reading."_

 _A moment of silence._

 _"Nothing, Captain. Whatever it could have been, it is nowhere in sensor range."_

 _"Weird."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Alright, Mr. Spock. Take a note on it, monitor the readings for a while, if nothing shows up, it could have just been a blip of some sort."_

 _"Perhaps, sir."_

 _STSTSTSTTS_

 _The shift passed without further sight or reading of the Anomaly. To this Spock simply placed the idea to the pack of his mind, it was most likely and asteroid or nearby comet of some sort. He was unsure, yet he pondered it no longer._

 _As shift ended, Spock got to his feet when relief came. He explained the current status of activity, before leaving for the mess hall. As the Turbolift doors hissed open revealing the appropriate deck, he stepped out and headed for the mess hall. There he replicated a helping of Plomeek soup before sitting down alone at once of the many tables._

 _Silently he ate and thought to himself upon the matters of the past few stardates. He thought about what the next mission from Starfleet command will be. Currently they were mapping uncharted space, once this was finished they had nothing planned. Perhaps Starfleet was going to grant shoreleave, much to Spock's displeasure. Or perhaps other plans have been made and yet not revealed to the Enterprise and her command crew._

 _Spock was not sure upon the subject he pondered, yet they kept his mind occupied and that was all that mattered at the moment. He had not realized that someone had joined him at the table. He glanced upon to see Jim before him, he was staring at him._

 _"Hello, Captain."_

 _"Jim."_

 _"Hello, Jim."_

 _"Hey Spock."_

 _Spock almost smiled at the sound of his T'hy'la's soft voice compared to his 'captain's' voice._

 _"Y'know Spock, I wonder what Starfleet has in store for us after this mission."_

 _"I was pondering the same idea."_

 _For the rest of their meal and farther into the night, the two sat discussing random subjects ranging from sciences, to command all the way of Vulcan and Earth. It was these moments Spock treasured most, these moments he would remember when Jim was gone. Mentally Spock was smiling brightly, his heart filled with warmth as he spoke with his Captain._

 _And even though danger invited them wherever they went, the fear of death clung to them as they continued on, and the certain knowing of what could be around the bend could be hostile. Even though they were not ensured to survive the next night, and even though they were truly never safe from the vastness of space. Spock had Jim, and Spock would have it no other way._


	13. Where is Home?

_BEEP BEEP BEEEP_

 _Selar opened her brown eyes, narrowing them against the light that bathed the room. For a moment she felt as though she was till in her home on Vulcan where the morning's were nearly always sunny, and how the light would engulf the room. Selar enjoyed this, though after her many seasons upon Earth she had almost forgotten what it was like to wake up to the sun._

 _She was still on Earth._

 _The Half-Vulcan sat up, using her hands and arms as a prop behind her. She glanced around the room, before her eyes rested once more upon that menacing Alarm clock. She despised it, more than anything in this or the next world. Even though she knew that assumption was most illogical, she held to it. Slowly she swung her feet over the side of the bed, got up and headed for the Clock. Abruptly it was shut off, as Selar simply pulled the plug._

 _"I am 'tiered' of this device disrupting what little sleep I alot myself to have." She muttered to herself._

 _"You alot yourself sleep? Like tell yourself when you can and can't sleep." A voice sounded from behind her._

 _Selar had forgotten about her roommate and turned to face her, deep brown eyes bored into the light blue of the other. She was motionless, expressionless and stiff. To this Rylin shook her head and rolled her eyes in the normal form of human irritation._

 _"Well?"_

 _"To answer your inquiry, yes. I alot myself a time to sleep. For Vulcans need much less sleep than that of humans, we can survive up to weeks without rest or food."_

 _"Pays off when you live in a hole in the desert."_

 _"I do not live in 'a hole in the desert.' I live within a residence, much like your race's however they are made of sandstone, quartz and other sedimentary rocks."_

 _Rylin placed her head into one of her palms and shook her head. "I have been your roommate for two years, and yet I still can't get you to understand a tease or a joke."_

 _"A joke is a story with a humorous outcome."_

 _"In other words its funny."_

 _"I believe that is what I said."_

 _"I give up." The blonde got to her feet before exiting the room and heading for their bathroom._

 _Selar sat down at her desk and checked the calendar for the date and what activities were planned for today. Today was clear, yet tomorrow was of utmost importance. Tomorrow, she graduated._

 _STSTSTSTSTS_

 _What was this feeling? This experience of prickling sensation? Was this excitement, or was it anxiety?_

 _Selar sat on her bed staring down at her Academy Issued clothes before her. Today she was to graduate the Academy and move onto become a Starfleet officer. Soon she would board a ship as a Lieutenant. Selar was anticipating this time, she hissed at herself for it. She would not show human emotion, ever. Yet something exited her about the vast blankness of space, the unknowns around every bend and the opportunities that lie with every new race._

 _The woman shook her head. She was only seventeen years old, one of the younger graduates at the Academy. Silently, Selar stared at the clothes, before finally pulling them on after removing her Vulcan robes. The Graduation Ceremony was three hours in the Future. She had little to prepare for. As far as she knew, she was only required to be present at the ceremony. Otherwise, nothing was needed._

 _Three Hours Later_

 _Excitement, or fear? Anticipation, or happiness?_

 _The woman stood beside her classmates, her body at ease with her hands clasped behind her back. Her shoulders were squared and her face was forward. Her gaze rested upon Admiral Archer whom stood by a podium on the stage before them. He looked as though ready to speak._

 _"Today, yet another class of cadets file through the Academy. Today, more opportunities, ideas and leaders arise. From what started with thousands, and narrowed to hundreds. We have only the best, only the brightest and only those who have shown the most potential. They come in all shapes, forms, races and sizes. Yet they all share one common belief. The belief that they and their peers can make a difference, that they can create a more peaceful galaxy. That they will be the explorers, the warriors, the scientists and the officers on every new or old world. They share the belief that together, in unity, we are strong and that we have the potential to do wonderful things."_

 _Everyone cheered, Selar did not she had a 'amused' look upon her face, before the Admiral hushed them. "Over one hundred years ago, Starfleet was formed. And over two hundred, Warp drive invented. In a matter of time, who knows what we could drive ourselves forwards to do. Think that two hundred fifty years ago, there was no cure for cancer. The process was long and vigorous. Yet now, we can cure cancer before it is even shows. And that was in only two hundred years. Who knows what we could do in ten, one hundred or even a thousand years. The opportunities and possibilities are endless, and these Cadets are going to be our future. The future of Starfleet."_

 _Cheers aroused once more. Selar had to admit that she was most impressed with the human's choice of words. As the others clapped, she took it upon herself to copy their illogical movements._

 _Soon names were beginning to be called as newly lieutenants poured up to the stage, received their notifications and stepped down. Just as her highschool graduation, she was last. Peculiar. "And lastly, yet far from least we have Selar, of Vulcan." The Cadet stood, straightened her uniform before walking quickly up to the stage._

 _"Selar is our youngest student in this class. At seventeen and in two years she has completed the normally four to six year process. Impressive despite her Vulcan ancestry. She is commended for her hard work and persistence. I must admit, it had to have been hard working with us 'illogical humans' for the past two years."_

 _"Most indefinitely, sir." The Admiral smiled as people laughed in the background._

 _"Thank you, Selar for your outstanding work. Welcome to Starfleet as a full officer."_

 _"I am of gratitude, sir." She took the notation and stepped from the stage._

 _"The graduating class of 2280!" Admiral Archer yelled. The cadets threw their hats into the air, Selar followed reluctantly._

 _STSTSTSTSTS_

 _No one had come to Selar's graduation. For her mother was off-planet from Vulcan at a Peace Conference with the Tellarites. As her father had also gone with her, most logically. Selar had initially sighed inwardly at the prospect however did not allow it to effect her on the day. Now she was washed over with her normal stoic feeling as the graduation had ended and everyone was filing out from the auditorium either to join their families or already with them._

 _Once everyone had left, Selar finally got to her feet and began to head for the door. The lights had been dimmed as only the one focused on the stage remained on. "Selar." A voice stopped her in her tracks as she turned to see Admiral Archer standing with his hands behind his back and a odd stance upon his eye._

 _"Yes, sir?"_

 _"Walk with me." Selar nodded and followed the Admiral out of the auditorium._

 _For a few minutes they walked in silence, the darkness and warmth of the summer night crawling over them. "Selar." The Admiral began. The other woman looked up towards the aging man and tilted her head ever-so-slightly._

 _"Yes, Admiral?"_

 _"What made you decide to join Starfleet?"_

 _Selar thought for a moment. "When I was aboard the USS Enterprise during it's five-year mission, I had come across a Vulcan by name of Spock. House of Surak. To this I became intrigued by the work he engulfed himself in. The continuous inquires, the peculiar answers and the constant unknown factor." She paused, feeling as though she said to much._

 _"No, no continue."_

 _"Very well, sir. However, this did not begin my journey towards this point. From a young age, I was fascinated by the stars, I desired to know the mathematical and scientific reasons behind their existence within the sky. I felt an almost human desire to be among them, to this I say it was most illogical. On Vulcan I was not treated as others were, I was 'unique' as you humans put it. I never was quite similar to the others, they seemed flawless in their stoical appearances, yet I felt a hidden drive beneath my shade."_

 _"You felt as though you didn't belong."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"As though you belonged among the stars, exploring the vastness of space."_

 _"Quite accurate, sir."_

 _The Admiral smiled. "You are not alone in your feelings, for I had felt the same when I joined Starfleet. As though I were meant for something more than being homebound. I understand."_

 _"I am grateful, sir."_

 _"I see. Selar, do you wish command?"_

 _"In the future, it would be most logical to desire it in some form or manner, yes, sir."_

 _"I see, do you believe you have the capability to help and guide others?"_

 _"I believe I have the capability to lead others in the most logical direction, to make mistakes, correct them and learn from them. Yes, sir, I do indeed."_

 _"Do you think you failed the Kobiyashi Maru?"_

 _"I do not 'think' I failed. The simulation stated quite clearly that I had, indeed, failed."_

 _"What if I told you the test was not about failing or passing. Selar. The Kobiyashi Maru tests the ability of a commanding officer under immense stress, under a No-Win Scenario. It tests whether or not you are able to give up your own life in the light of the greater good of your crew or the Federation. The test is unbeatable, yes. However that it not what it is intended to do. In this sense, Selar, you passed the test. For not only did you risk your life in order to save your crew's, you risked your life to save the Federation from Klingon attack. That split-second decision you made proved you have the capability of command, and the capability to teach."_

 _"In what manner are you intending to state here, Admiral?"_

 _"Selar, your Academics are astounding, and you are a wonderful guide. I believe you can do so much for this Academy. Even if for such a small amount of time."_

 _"Your inquiry?"_

 _"Will you sign on to be a professor?"_

 _Selar thought for a moment. "Do not worry, you will be assigned to a ship. This is only for a few years."_

 _After a moment a silence, Selar nodded. "It would be logical and most beneficial, I accept your proposal, sir."_

 _"Brilliant."_

 _"To what am I to teach?"_

 _"Astrophysics and Exobiology."_

 _"I see, are not those your classes?"_

 _"They are and I have chosen you as my successor as I move up to Starfleet Rear Admiral."_

 _"I commend you, sir, for the promotion."_

 _"Thank you, Selar."_

 _Silence engripped them once more as they walked side by side down the twisting sidewalks of the Starfleet Academy Campus. Once again it was Admiral Archer who breached the silence, in a smooth voice he stated._

 _"Selar, I see something in you that I have never seen before in my time as a Starfleet officer."_

 _"And what is that, if I may inquire, sir?"_

 _"I see fire, strive and determination. I see the desire to be better than what you were the day before. The fire that urges you on, that wills you to do more than what your peers expect of you. The strive to be not only the best in you field, though the best you can be. Selar, I see potential. Do not waste your life on something small, for the time will come when you will have the decision. I see something in you, Selar, something more than potential. I saw a younger me in you, to this I hope I can be a mentor and a guide to you whenever you so shall need it."_

 _Selar almost gave a not-smile to the man beside her. "When, sir. I went aboard the Enterprise, I had the faintest hint that it would end out as well as it had. I was originally scheduled to be aboard the StarShip for three months, though those ninety stardates quickly turned to five years. I was a young Vulcan when I boarded and a maturing Vulcan when I beamed down to Vulcan for the last time." She gave a audible breath, aka, a Vulcan sigh._

 _"Y'know, I think it was more than the ship that drew you."_

 _"Indeed, sir, if reluctantly so I shall admit there was more."_

 _"What was it?"_

 _"May I be, human, for a moment sir, even if slim."_

 _"I welcome it more than I welcome the stoical Vulcan."_

 _"I see. In the Enterprise, I found a home. A place where I felt as though I belonged, where I would not be discriminated for my mixed heritages, a place where I was not valued for my blood though my mind and my personality. I found a place, a home, where I could be whoever I desired without a mother or a father breathing down my back continuously. I found, peace. I found, family."_

 _The man didn't speak and allowed her to continue._

 _"Sir, aboard the Enterprise, there was a person who was much like myself. Emotionless, expressionless yet lost. This man, even unbeknownst to him, was a model for me. A person of which I based my life off of. It was he who convinced me, that I should embark upon joining Starfleet. He saw not what others saw, he saw deeper within me. He saw not the Vulcan but a young, lost girl who needed a guiding light. For that time he was the guiding light."_

 _"And who was this?"_

 _"Commander Spock, sir. The Chief Medical Officer was also a huge role in the shaping of the person I have become today."_

 _"Dr. Leonard McCoy?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _They were nearing her Dormitory. He stopped and turned to Selar, his icy blue gaze laid upon her. "Selar, do not let anyone tell you that you can't do something. Do not let anyone keep you from your goals. Do not let anyone mislead you. Stay true to you Selar, do this and you will go far."_

 _The Vulcan glanced at her feet, her mind was swarming with thoughts. "Thank you, sir."_

 _The man nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder, much less cautious than the first time he had when they first met those many years before. "Sleep well, Selar. We have work to do in the morning."_

 _"May your sleep cycle be uneventful and peaceful."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Selar turned facing the Admiral for a moment before heading for her dormitory, while Archer watched her go._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 _"What the hell, does that mean your going to be my teacher?" Saok inquired looking distraught._

 _"No, I am working for freshmen and middleclassmen, you are a upperclassman." She noted._

 _"Oh thank the heavens."_

 _"I do not see how the spiritual realm plays a piece in this conversation."_

 _"Oh Selar, you always are so amusing." He smiled his normal grin, pulling her_ _banes from her face and placing them behind her ear._

 _"Amusing? I do not believe that to be logical."_

 _"No everything is logical." He picked up he hand a kissed it, and looked into her deep brown eyes with his own set of brown pools. "I have to go, my classes start soon. I will see you later, Professor." He hinted at the last word._

 _"Classed? The summer has just begun, aren't you subject to break."_

 _"Yes, though I would like to be a smart as my closest friend."_

 _"Illogical."_

 _"I knew you would say that." He laughed, he placed a quick kiss on her lips before waving goodbye and leaving, heading for the Command Schooling Building._

 _Selar tilted her head. How did she love this man? He was so- illogical. After a moment she realized she couldn't love this man, for she was bonded to another. A stab of pain jolted through her as she remembered Sevrun. That would not due, she was not going to marry him. How ever the only other way was during the bonding ceremony she would ask challenge between Saok and Sevrun, she knew Saok was strong, yet he was not as clever._

 _Selar pushed the thought from her mind and headed for her new office building where she would meet with Admiral Archer and Admiral Monty._

 _STSTSTSTSTST_

 ** _Next Chapter there will be Starships, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Saok and more involved! These last few chapters have been a bit boring, sorry. I need some ideas, I try to get a chapter per day. Any critiques? Review please, follow for more chapters daily or every other day! Selar, out!_**


	14. Am I a Professor, or a Student?

Selar was laying against Spock, her shivering had subsided. The Half-Vulcan male glanced down to his shoulder to see his daughter on the verge of sleeping. He could not allow her to sleep, for in this situation sleep could mean death. He did not wish death upon the relatively young Vulcan Captain. "Selar, stay awake." He ordered, his voice barely above a whisper. To emphasize his point, he shook his daughter's shoulders gently.

Deep, exhausted brown eyes fluttered open, before shutting half way. Her eyelashes were coated in a layer of ice. Spock had not a clue if she was even registering his presence, better yet his words. "Selar." He prodded her again to receive the same response. "Selar," He attempted once more."

"Hmm?" She mustered, shaking her head slowly.

"We must stay alive, you must stay awake."

"I-" She sighed at her inability to formulate words. "Must, sleep..."

"No, it is illogical." He said only what he knew she would listen to. For a moment he was silent, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Picking up his communicator he flipped it open.

"Spock to Enterprise." No answer. "Spock to Enterprise, Enterprise come in."

"E-nterprise- h-ere. - Ha-rrison- s-peaking." The contact was loose though it was there.

"Enterprise, This is Ambassador Spock."

"S-pock. I-s C-aptain- S-elar - al-right?" Spock had to think as to what they were saying.

"No. She is going into hypothermia, he body temperature is well below the average heat. She has the inability to stay conscious. She is, as you say, on the brink of death."

No response, the voice, when responding, was now weary and considerable shaky. "Tra-nspo-rters - d-own. S-huttle-craft- w-ill- t-ake- th-ree - hours."

Spock gave an audible breath.

"Very well, do all as quickly as possible. I am uncertain as to how much time the Captain has left. Keep in contact, Spock out." He flipped the communicator closed and placed a warm hand to his daughter's chilling face.

"The crew is safe, they are on their way to get us. Stay alive, for them. Stay alive, for me." He recoiled his hand, thinking for a moment. "Selar, show me your years as a Professor, let's continue the story. It will keep you awake."

"L-logical." Selar noted sitting up just enough for them to engage within a Mind-Meld.

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST_

 _A lean woman sat against the back of her chair, her hands were folded on the desk before her as she gazed across the empty classroom. Her brown eyes swept to and fro, as she studied every nook and cranny of was now hers. In a few moments students would pour into the room, and she would no longer be a pupil herself. She was now a professor. Oh heavens, now it was her job to teacher._

 _A student walked through the door, her eyes low as she entered the classroom. When she lifted her gaze, she saw the Vulcan before her and recoiled slightly. "Y-you're a Vulcan?"_

 _"I believe that is quite apparent."_

 _"S-sorry, Ma'am. I just, I uh, thought all professor were, uh?"_

 _"Human, indeed not. Sir, will do."_

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Indeed." Selar noted, she did not enjoy 'Ma'am'._

 _The student tilted her head in confusion though did not disagree. "Very well, sir. What is your name? I mean, what should I call you."_

 _"Professor Selar, will suffice."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"May I inquire as to your name, Cadet."_

 _"Neilson, Diana Neilson, sir."_

 _"Very well, Cadet Neilson, have a seat."_

 _The Cadet still looked distraught to the fact that her teacher was a Vulcan though she obeyed and sat down. In a few moments, more students began to pour into the classroom. None of them even glancing at Selar, they would be surprised._

 _Once all had been seated, Selar took a stand and headed for the center of the front half of the room. Students were chattering as she raised a hand to silence them, they silenced._

 _"Greetings, I am Professor Selar, as I will be your astrophysics and exobiology professor."_

 _A student raised his hand._

 _"Yes, Cadet Roy? I was not aware any inquiries would be aroused by the introduction."_

 _"No, sir. I mean, are you a Vulcan?"_

 _"Indeed, Cadet." She turned her gaze._

 _"Also?" Her gaze shot back to him, it was dark and emotionless._

 _For a moment Cadet Roy paused and gave a weary look. "Uh, you seem young, sir. I mean, most professors look older than you. Or is that just a Vulcan thing?"_

 _Selar raised an eyebrow towards him, tilting her head ever-so-slightly. "I see, Cadet. I am indeed 'young' by Terran standards."_

 _"Uhm, not to be rude, though how old, sir?"_

 _"Seventeen, Cadet."_

 _"SEVENTEEN?! That's younger than me!"_

 _"I am aware, Cadet Roy, now if you will allow me to continue." A almost-smirk came upon her face, the twitch of her lips was not noticed by the class._

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _Selar then resumed her place at the front of the class and begun her spiel on the matters and importances upon astrophysics and exobiology. The class, unsurprisingly, did not seem interested as she explained what each of the subjects were. They, however, perked up when she began explaining the expectations of her class._

 _"I require that each, and every one of you, is to pay attention within this class. For whatever I say, will only be said once and not repeated unless you come directly to me after class, that is if I even so happen to have time. In addition, if you fail this class, I will not hesitate to hold you back until you pass with an at least C average." She noted, her voice emotionless, her face expressionless._

 _"No wonder nobody liked her as a Cadet, she's so boring!" A Cadet whispered to his friend, obviously forgetting the Vulcan's sensitive hearing._

 _"What was that Cadet, if you wish something to be heard it is only logical you speak with a higher frequency of sound. Now, repeat what you said."_

 _The Cadet reddened in the face. "I uh,"_

 _"You what?"_

 _"I said 'no wonder nobody liked you, because you're so boring.'"_

 _"I believe that you have no an idea of how well or not I was taken by my fellow students, therefore you have no room to speak upon the matter, Cadet."_

 _The class laughed at the Cadet. Selar simply raised an eyebrow and stepped back. The bell rang as the students stood up, chatter and laughter still engulfed them. As they left, Selar prepared for her next class._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTS_

 _Later that night two figures were walking side-by-side throughout the campus of the Academy. They were deep within conversation, as one appeared to have no interest upon the topic, and the other raged on._

 _"So, how was your first day as a professor?"_

 _"It was adequate."_

 _"Any surprise?"_

 _"What could inflict surprise upon the Cadets?"_

 _"Well, I dunno, your age? Uh, your species."_

 _"There are other professors over the years who have been of different species."_

 _"Ya, but not a Vulcan."_

 _"Indeed, there has been Vulcan professors."_

 _"There has?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Well then. Still, your age."_

 _"I was not aware that age dictated one's ability to teach, guide and mentor others."_

 _"It doesn't, but by Human standards you're not even an adult."_

 _"I am aware that I have not reached the mark of 18."_

 _Saok laughed at his friend's stoical words. "Selar, you make me laugh, you know that right."_

 _"Perhaps." Saok chuckled uncontrollably._

 _"I do not see what is so amusing."_

 _The man stopped her, turned towards her and shook his head. "Of course you don't." He noted, kissing her cheek._

 _Selar raised a brow. Saok shook his head, "It's getting late, you and me have classes tomorrow."_

 _"You and I."_

 _"Oh come on!"_

 _Selar allowed herself a half-grin._

 _"So the Vulcan does smile!" Saok chuckled._

 _"What? Indeed not, I do not smile. That would be illogical."_

 _"Say that to your face."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Oh lord."_

 _The two walked on until they reached Selar's apartment which lay just off of campus. To this they walked up to her door, Selar turned to Saok and nodded. "Have a decent sleep cycle, Saok."_

 _"You too, Selar."_

 _He leaned in a placed a quick kiss on her lips, she returned it before stepping through the door. She left Saok surprised, happily he skipped off._

 _Selar placed her coat up upon the coathanger and walked further into the apartment. After a quick change of clothes, placing the Starfleet issued black Professor uniform neatly on the desk, she pulled back the covers to her bed which lay in the far room inside the two bedroom apartment. She climbed into the bed, laid back and placed her head upon the pillow. For a moment she lay there staring aimlessly into the black abyss, before finally closing her heavy eyes and drifting into a sleep._


	15. Hello, Again

**_Longer. Contain love, brothership, a sarcastic Doctor and a fatherly Admiral. Perhaps a stupid Cadet against an all but imbecilic Professor. Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW, please._**

 _Three Years Later..._

 _Selar awoke to the cold morning sun, she sat up against the back of the bed. Her deep brown gaze surveyed the small room. She had now been a professor for three years, each day was a different experience. And the students took her, well.._

 _They said you either fly or fail in her class, there is no in between. She was known as one of the strictest professors at the Academy however she was one of the most informed. To this those who succeeded did well in the beginnings of their careers, as hopefully they would continued to thrive._

 _Selar took a mental step back as she realized what today was, today was the last day of the school years. The Vulcan got her feet, she pulled her uniform on quickly and combed her immaculate hair. For a moment she pause as she glanced down at a picture by her hand, it was of her and Saok. The Romulan was smiling broadly, and she stood with a stoical face though amusement glistened unfound in her eyes._

 _Selar noted that this year Saok was graduating. She gave a grin mentally to herself. Silently she finished getting ready, grabbing her coat she stepped out of the apartment and into the warm breeze of the summer morning. Selar welcomed the warmer temperature, it reminded her of her home on Vulcan, though it was no where near the heat._

 _In silence she made her way towards her classroom which lay on the opposing side of campus. While on her way she ran into Admiral Archer who seemed to be looking for someone. "Admiral?" She inquired._

 _"Oh, Professor Selar, just the person I was looking for."_

 _"May I inquire as to why you were in search of me, sir?"_

 _"Walk with me." Selar nodded, falling into step beside him._

 _"What is it, sir?"_

 _"Selar, remember three years ago when I said that you would one day be assigned to a Starship?"_

 _"Indeed, sir."_

 _"Well, I have received conformation. You have been assigned to a Starship."_

 _"When will I board, of what ship and of what rank will I obtain?"_

 _"Ah, I knew you would have much questions. Meet me for dinner tonight, do you know where my apartment is?"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Alright, I will see you there at say, 1700?"_

 _"Affirmative, sir."_

 _The Admiral gave a smile, tapping her shoulder before leaving her to her class of which they were standing outside the door of. Selar turned and stepped into the classroom, meeting her students with the raise of her hand._

 _"I am aware that today is indeed the final day of the school year, however that does not give you the right to act as though it is different from any day. Now, assignments from last night and the previous night, if incomplete I am giving you this time to work on them. If you are finished and have other assignments from other class, consider those done. In context, get to work." She ordered taking a seat at her desk._

 _As she turned on her PADD and began grading, she did not realized a Cadet had come to converse with her. She looked up to see Cadet Nory standing before her at attention. "At ease, Cadet."_

 _The Cadet shifted his pose, and nodded to the professor. "Sir, may I speak with you."_

 _"Indeed, have a seat." She noted, motioning to a seat before her desk. The Cadet took a seat._

 _"Sir, I was wondering.."_

 _"Yes, Cadet?"_

 _"Well, I was wondering, there has been a rumor going around."_

 _"You should know I have little interest in human affairs."_

 _"Yes, I know, but this one concerns you."_

 _"To what does it concern me."_

 _"Cadets are making fun of you, and are planning to pull some nasty pranks on you later this evening. Most notably the upperclassmen, your first group of Cadets."_

 _"I see, I express gratitude in your warning, Cadet."_

 _"Of course, Sir."_

 _"I will deal with these Cadets, they will not have the chance to do as they wish in this matter."_

 _The Cadet rose, before turning to Selar._

 _"Premission to speak freely, sir."_

 _"Granted."_

 _"Be careful."_

 _Selar nodded, dismissing the man._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 _Cadet Nory had been correct in the terms of which the upperclassmen had devised some jokes upon her. They were successful. By the end of the day, the Vulcan was no longer her clean, immaculate self. She was covered head to toe, in a mixture of a green compound, spinkles, water and some other substance she was unsure of. Her hair stuck in random places, she passed various students their eyes wide at the sight of the always-perfect looking Professor who was now as dirty as could be._

 _The upperclassmen were snickering to themselves as she passed. Selar stopped before the ones she knew had pulled the pranks. She lifted one sleeve which had been ripped to shreds and revealed her pale, yet well muscled arm. Her hand was outstretched as she took the arm of the Cadet who was at the head. It was Cadet Roy from her first year._

 _Her eyes were ablaze with a newfound anger, the Cadets had never seen Selar angry. She squeezed the man's arm, he looked at her pain within his eyes and she glared down at him. She was taller by several inches as towered over him. When she spoke, her voice was eerily low. "Cadet Roy, what is the reasoning behind this act of yours."_

 _Students began to step back. "It's just a joke, Professor! Come on take a load off."_

 _"I will not 'take a load off.'" She mustered. "There is a difference between a joke and harassment of a Professor."_

 _"How is that harassment?"_

 _"For offense one: pouring a substance of which you know contain a toxin that acts as alcohol to Vulcans." She began, noting the green substance that contained covered up Chocolate._

 _"I didn't know."_

 _"Illogical and a lie."_

 _"It's not."_

 _"Do not lie to me. For a second offense, releasing hostile animals upon a professor who is caught off guard." She noted her ripped sleeves, "And there are much more to come, Cadet."_

 _The Cadet stood rigid, a smile upon his face. "Ha! I caught a Vulcan off guard! Whatdaya know!" He laughed._

 _"That is hardly an accomplishment, Cadet."_

 _"Oh sure it is, that means Vulcans aren't perfect, SIR!" His voice was taunting and rude._

 _"We have never thought ourselves to be beings of perfection."_

 _"Oh sure, you sure act like you're all that."_

 _"I assure you I am not 'all that' if I were I would have no purpose in this galaxy, Cadet."_

 _"Hmph." Selar was growing tiered of his attitude and quickly._

 _"Oh look at that am I angering the professor. Oh my god Vulcans do feel! HA!"_

 _Selar lowered her gaze to his level. "I have the inability to feel, anger is an illogical human emotion, one of which I have deprived of."_

 _"Oh sure." He taunted._

 _Selar had, had enough. She moved her arm to his shoulder, finding the nerve points quickly, the man fell. She lowered him quickly to the ground, straightening her ripped uniform she turned to the other students who looked at her dumbfounded._

 _"Is he dead!?" One called from the back, havoc arouse._

 _Selar waved her hand. "Silence." They all turned at her low tone._

 _"He is not dead, merely unconscious. If any of you had paid even the slightest bit of attention within class, you would have learned the fact that Vulcans have the ability to render a man unconscious because of the electricity that comes from our fingertips that shock the nerves we pinch." She explained coolly as the students stared at her._

 _Selar shook her head and headed through the crowd, they all moved out of her way as she passed._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTST_

 _Selar quickly shut the door behind her, and sighed staring into her apartment. She glanced up into the darkness of the place. Without turning on the lights she headed for the back of the house into her room and closed the door. She headed for the bathroom, turning the shower on she took a shower washing away the pranks from the day._

 _When she had finally finished she glanced at the clock. 16:45 it read, silently she grabbed her coat and left the house. She headed for the Admiral's apartment. As she navigated the campus, she thought silently to herself. At precisely 1700 she arrived at his door.T_

 _Knocking she waited patiently for the man to come to the door, she was dressed in casual Vulcan robes. Her hair was combed properly and she wore no makeup or anything of the sort as she did not believe in it._

 _The door opened slowly revealing a casually dressed Admiral Archer. "Selar." He greeted, smiling. "Right on time, come in." He opened the door, stepped aside and ushered her in. She was surprised to see a neat apartment inside, everything was spotless as everything had a place. Her eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of Vulcan weapons hanging from a wall off to the side._

 _The Admiral came up behind her with water in his hands. "I see you have found my collection of Vulcan weapons." He stated as she marveled at the weapons before her. "Indeed, Sir."_

 _"Please, call me Archer or David."_

 _"Very well, David."_

 _"I came upon those when I was signed to Vulcan for a few months. That was the first time I ever met a Vulcan."_

 _"Who was it you met?"_

 _"Sarek, his son Spock and another by the name of Stann. If I am correct one of those is your father."_

 _"Yes, Stann is."_

 _Archer raised both his eyebrows in surprise, obviously thinking it was someone else, or more so knowing but he said nothing. "Why don't you sit down." He motioned for the couch and chairs in the sitting area. After the Admiral sat down, she allowed herself to sit. He handed her a glass of water._

 _"So, I heard about the incidents of today."_

 _"Indeed, they were most unfortunate."_

 _"I don't blame you for nerve pinching the guy, he deserved it."_

 _"Very much so, s- David."_

 _"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't hurt him, knowing that Vulcans are so much stronger than us."_

 _"Vulcans are bred to peace we do not engage in violence unless it is necessary."_

 _"That's what I like about Vulcans."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"They are so peaceful."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _Selar didn't speak for a moment as David didn't either. Finally she broke the silence._

 _"You were speaking to me this morning about the fact of which I have been asked aboard a Starship."_

 _"Oh yes, I am lead to believe you want to know which."_

 _"That would be desirable."_

 _"Yes. Well, I won't be calling your professor anymore. You're now Lieutenant Commander."_

 _"Fascinating."_

 _"You will be a Chief Astrophysics and Exobiologist, including Mathematics and Calculations. To put it simply, Chief Intelligences Officer."_

 _"I see, the ship, Sir?"_

 _"Ahe yes, I believe you know of this ship, and she has been waiting for you for eight years."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Your new ship is the NCC-1701 Constitution Class StarShip USS Enterprise. Under the command of Captain James T. Kirk."_

 _Selar couldn't help the light that came to her eyes. "Home."_

 _"Home?"_

 _"I apologize, David."_

 _"No, no I agree your home is among the stars." He smiled, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder._

 _"When do I board?"_

 _His smiled broadened, "Well as we speak someone is heading for your apartment, he is packing everything and he will meet you there after our dinner."_

 _Selar tilted her head, "I see."_

 _To this Admiral Archer got up and headed for the kitchen, motioning for Selar to follow._

 _"I sure hope you enjoy Plomeek soup."_

 _"Indeed, it is a well known soup among Vulcans."_

 _"I knew you would approve."_

 _He began to dish the soup, they sat down at the table and began to chat. They spoke of the Stars, of Vulcan, of the Enterprise and other Starships, of Starfleet and where Selar was planning to take her life. It was nearing 2000 when they finally stop talking. "Well, I believe you have somewhere to be Selar." He noted, standing up._

 _She stood as well, facing the Admiral. "I believe I do."_

 _He smiled. "I expect nothing but greatness from you Selar, you will do wonderful things." His grin widened. "To be honest, you are like the daughter I never had. I hope you can understand the fatherly love I have for you."_

 _"Indeed, David. You, as humans say, are what my family was not. I am, humanly, greatful for you and your services, may this not be the last time we meet."_

 _"Keep in touch, eh?" He asked, handing her a paper._

 _She looked down as it revealed a frequency. "For my communicator and transmissions."_

 _Selar nodded, as he came over he looked at her as though to ask permission. To this she nodded, she gave her a hug. She returned it. "David." She began when they parted. "You bring out the human in me, you are the father I never truly had. I thank you, and I hope you can accept this token of my appreciation." From her neck she removed an amulet that help a beautiful Vulcan crystal handing from leather. She placed it into his hand and closed it over the crystal._

 _"Thank you, Selar."_

 _"I believe the correct response is 'You're welcome.'" To this they were both rendered silent. After a few moments Selar turned and left for the door, turning back for a moment to allow a small grin approach her face._

 _STSTSTSTSTS_

 _Selar approached her doorstep, opened the door and found the apartment completely packed. She raised an eyebrow at all of the boxes, each labeled. Someone closed the door behind her, she turned as surprise watched illogically over her._

 _A man with a bright smile and even brighter eyes stood there. His uniform was still on and shone a brilliant blue. His face looked just a young as she remembered it, she fought down a human smile and stepped forwards, placing her hands behind her back._

 _"Dr. McCoy."_

 _"Selar." He greeted, arms outstretched. He hugged her, and she allowed it._

 _"It is of pleasure to see you, Dr. McCoy."_

 _"And you, look at how much you've grown. Damn you're almost taller than me!" He laughed, patting her tricep._

 _"Indeed, Doctor."_

 _"How long has it been? Six Years?"_

 _"Six point seven three five nine." She agreed._

 _"Too long." The aging doctor noted, as she realized grey had appeared in his hair._

 _"Indeed, how have you been, Doctor?"_

 _"Pleasant, the Ships Sickbay has kept me on my toes. Especially Captain Kirk as every week he is threatened to be killed. Same with Mr. Spock always going after the Captain and participating in his adventure." He laughed._

 _"How illogical."_

 _"Yes, very much so. How have you been."_

 _"I have been adequate, I was a professor for the past three point four years."_

 _"A professor, I never saw you as the teaching type."_

 _"Nor I, Doctor. Nor I."_

 _His smiled returned, though before he could speak a knock came to the door. McCoy stepped out of the way as Selar opened the door. There appeared Saok. "Hey, Selar can I come in."_

 _"Most definitely, Saok."_

 _She stepped aside allowing him to come in, she was slightly surprised to find he had a knowing look upon his face about the Boxes. Though he has not seen the Doctor until McCoy had spoken._

 _"Well, Selar, aren't ya gonna introduce me to ya friend?"_

 _"Definitely Doctor." She began ushering Saok over, "You a Vulcan boy.?" McCoy asked._

 _"No sir. I am a Romulan."_

 _"You're a what?!" McCoy was surprised._

 _"A Romulan, sir."_

 _"Damn, you seem pretty kind for a Romulan."_

 _"Yes sir, I am not like the others."_

 _"Well," Selar cut in. "Doctor McCoy this is Saok, of Romulus. Saok, this is Doctor Leonard McCoy of the Starship Enterprise." She introduced the two to each other._

 _"Pleasure to meet ya, son." McCoy stuck out a hand and Saok took it tentatively, as though unsure whether McCoy was peaceful._

 _"You too sir."_

 _"Stop calling me sir, the name's Leonard or Bones. You decide."_

 _The younger man nodded, turning to Selar. "So, I guess you're leaving."_

 _"Indeed, I have been assigned to the Enterprise as Chief Intelligence Officer."_

 _"Why aren't I surprised?"_

 _"I am unsure."_

 _Saok gave a light chuckle. "Does this mean I won't see you again?"_

 _"Perhaps, Saok."_

 _"I do not like that."_

 _"Nor I, though I explained to you long ago that among the Stars, exploring the Unknown, is where I belong."_

 _"I know, I just.." His voice trailed off, McCoy got the point and turned heading for the balcony leaving the two alone._

 _Saok placed his hand to her cheek and rubbed his thumb to it numbly. "I just hoped that I could go along with my career beside you."_

 _"Saok, you know that is illogical. For after the Academy you will be assigned to a Starship even if I were still to be a professor."_

 _"I know, I didn't want to believe it, don't leave me, please."_

 _"I, I apologize Saok."_

 _Saok removed his hand and held up her chin after she had lowered her gaze to the ground._

 _"Hey, don't be sorry. This is who you are meant to be, you are meant to be among the stars. Being an explorer, it's in your blood. I know there is nothing I can do to stop you, and hell I don't want to stop you." He paused, smiling. "Because I know this will make you happy."_

 _"Plus." He said after a pause and silence. "I know that no matter how many lightyears we are from each other, my love for you can span over four times that distance. I know that no matter what you will be in my heart and I in yours. You will never be forgotten, and neither will I. Because I know that you love me and I love you. We will make this work." He promised, staring into her trying emotionless eyes._

 _"Don't play that card on me, Selar. Be human for a moment."_

 _She nodded and allowed the tears to fall painfully from her eyes, he wiped them away with his hand and held her close to his chest. "I am proud of you. So very proud. And no matter what I will always love you."_

 _"And I you."_

 _Saok pulled back so he could look at her face, he smiled, trying not to cry. He leaned down and kissed her, for a moment the two stayed in place and said nothing. When they broke, they were both wet-eyed._

 _"Never forget me, you have my comm and my transmission. I expect to hear from you at least twice a week, if not more. Am I clear, mister?" He ordered in his best Captain voice._

 _"Affirmative, sir." Her voice held a hint of playfulness that only the Romulan could catch. He pulled away, moving his hand from her cheek. "We got much to carry."_

 _"Indeed not, for the only objects I require are those of which are my clothing and my pictures, including the Vulcan weapons." She walked over to a box, in it was another small box. She picked it up and walked over to Saok. She placed it in his palm, he ran his free hand over the cool velvet. He glanced up at her and she nodded. Slowly he opened it, is held a small dagger, it was made of pure quartz. It's stem was a deep coloured Vulcan wood he didn't recognize and Vulcan crystals were embedded into the sides of. He removed the dagger and held it up to the light._

 _"It-it's beautiful. Almost as much as you."_

 _"It is yours."_

 _"No, I can't take this-"_

 _She silenced him, closing his hands over the dagger. "This will help you keep memory of me." She stated._

 _He nodded and placed the dagger back into the box and help the box tightly to his chest._

 _"We must get your stuff to the transporter."_

 _"Indeed." She stated watching as Dr. McCoy reentered the room. When he did Saok had already began placing the belongings into the craft outside._

 _"Selar?" He began._

 _"Yes doctor."_

 _"Is there something I don't know."_

 _"Doctor, there is more that you do not know than there is that you do." She assured, he smiled at this._

 _"So, a Vulcan and a Romulan. That's unheardof."_

 _"Is it, Doctor."_

 _"Well to me."_

 _"I see."_

 _"I think you guys look cute together. Emotion and unemotional."_

 _"Cute?"_

 _"Forget I ever said that."_

 _"Noted." They both agreed._

 _STSTSTSTSTS_

 _At the transporter beam, Selar stood beside Doctor McCoy, her belongings had already been beamed aboard, now it was their turn. Befoe her Saok stood rigid, a sad yet proud look upon his face._

 _"I will never forget the wonderful times we had together, I hope that through this our relationship will strengthen. Be waiting, Selar." He chuckled stiffly._

 _"There is nothing to forget, Saok. For this is not the end, merely the beginning to what is to come and what it shall bring towards us. I do not believe in fate or in destiny. However, logically, I believe in paths. Every man has the ability to make a choice, and based upon that choice a man walks his path. Each of us must make decisions throughout life. It is your turn to make that life choice Saok, continue to prosper."_

 _"We will be in touch." He assured once again using his Captain voice._

 _"Def tor heh smusma, Sakem."_

 _"Live long and prosper, my love." They both raised their hands in the salute._

 _Dr. McCoy flipped open his communicator. "Two to beam up, Captain I believe you should welcome us, for I have a surprise."_

 _With her hand falling from the salute she felt once more the grip of the transporter as they were beamed aboard the Enterprise. She watched as the image of Saok disappeared and was replaced with that of the Enterprise's Transporter room, a long lost love._

 _There before stood a very surprised Captain Kirk. The blonde haired man took a step forwards his mouth gaping at his chief medical officer. "Is that who I think it is, Bones?" He turned to McCoy for an explanation._

 _"Well if she is who you are thinking, then yes." He gave a smug grin._

 _"Low and behold my new Chief Intelligence Officer, a Woman I thought I would never see again." A smiling Kirk turned to Selar._

 _"I cannot believe it, Selar is that you?"_

 _"Indeed, Captain Kirk. Permission to come aboard, sir?"_

 _"Permission granted undoubtedly! Wow, so much you have grown in the last eight years. You are-" He couldn't find the words._

 _"You turned out so well." He noted._

 _"I suppose the response of 'Thank you' will suffice."_

 _The captain laughed. "You haven't change one bit, now have you, Selar?"_

 _"I suppose in my personality, sir, no I have no."_

 _"Y'know, I was not happy about the transfer of my last CIO, though now I am more than happy that he left."_

 _"Fascinating."_

 _Kirk shook his head, "Well, you should probably be reporting to your boss,-?"_

 _"Lieutenant Commander."_

 _"Nice! I believe the Enterprise is most welcoming towards you." He smiled and left the transporter room._

 _Selar stood there for a moment, she turned to Mr. Scott who had a happy-go-lucky grin on his face. "Well, hello there lass. Long time no see, lassy."_

 _"Indeed Mr. Scott."_

 _"How about dinner tomorrow, you and I have much to discuss."_

 _"That would be most desirable, Mr. Scott."_

 _"Nice, you best get going lass."_

 _Selar nodded and headed out of the Transporter room._

 _STSTSSTSTSTSTS_

 _After Selar had change out of her Professor uniform and into her Starfleet issued blue Science Officer uniform, she headed for Lab 4 where she was supposed to meet her Boss. She walked quickly through the corridors. Stopping before the blue door, beside it labeled "Science Lab 4." The door hissed open at her presence revealing a lab before her._

 _She walked in, as her eyes widened ever-so-slightly. There before her, stood a man whom she had based her career off of. He stood still, his lean and tall figure straight, his hands behind his back. His long face was stoical, his slick black hair was pulled into place and his pointed ears showed through it. "Mr. Spock." She greeted after a moment._

 _He too shared her look of surprise, he relaxed his stance slightly at the sight of the face he knew only too well. Yet as he did so, pain washed over him. He kept his breath moderated and his heartrate down._

 _"Mr. Selar. This was most unexpected."_

 _"Indeed, Mr. Spock."_

 _"I see you are the new Chief Intelligence Officer."_

 _"Indeed, sir."_

 _"Very well. I am sure you are aware of ship procedure, protocol and expectations."_

 _"Indeed, spending five years aboard the Enterprise allowed insight upon the matter."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Well, as the fact is you already obtain the facts of which I was to enlighten you with, I will retire for the night."_

 _"Very well, sir."_

 _"May I inquire that you join me at 0600 in the mess hall tomorrow, I would endeavor to speak of work ethics then."_

 _"Most logical, sir."_

 _Mr. Spock turned and left the room, heading quickly for his quarters. His heart was racing, pounding within his abdomen. He breath quickened as he fell onto his bed. How was he supposed to survive another five years without telling Selar the truth. Now he could not avoid her, she worked along side him and if he wasn't First Officer she would have equal power._

 _He could not deny that he was proud of her, he knew she had become a Professor and had graduated at the top of her class. He knew of everything she had done since she left the Enterprise eight years ago. Yet he could never bring it upon himself to talk to her, to actually talk to her. The man sighed and changed into his meditation clothes, he needed to think, to devise a plan. Perhaps honesty was a good way to go. No that would only cause pain._

 _STTSTSTSTSTSTS_

Selar stared at Spock and Spock at her. The male shook his head. "So, you have felt love. Bother fatherly and romantically."

"I-ndeed."

"I am glad Admiral Archer was there when I could not and where Stann would not suffice, I admired that man. He was brave and most intelligent."

"Indeed." She mustered.

"Saok...?"

"Y-es, he is Ro-mulan."

"Most illogical."

"I did not care about logic at the t-ime."

"Nor would have I, but Sevrun?"

Selar glanced down breaking the stare.

"How did you deal with him, when the time came?"

"M-most for-fortunately, h-he too had another. I will show you- later."

Spock nodded, and close his mouth. He wouldn't force Selar to speak any further. Though he was sincere when he stated he was glad that Archer was there. Perhaps one day he would thank the Admiral, when he too joined him in the other realm.


	16. A Screeching Anomaly

Spock had since removed his hands from the other Vulcan's Psi points. His long nimble digits now resided within his lap as he stared aimlessly into the fire. It's flames licked at the depleting amount of wood beneath it, it burned a fiery orange at the bottom it colored itself a calm, yet scorching blue. Spock was not as entranced by the fire as what he had seen throughout the night, memories, these memories he had experienced through Selar opened his mind to a realization. Perhaps he was partially correct in not being apart of Selar's life. For if he was, Selar may have not become the woman she is today. And that would not suffice.

Spock sat back, forgetting that someone was using his shoulder as support. Silently, he allowed himself a small, nervous, smile. The cold was nipping at his senses, evading him of all logic. His actions now more resembled that of a human, he was not pleased in the matter. The man sighed, taking the Communicator from his belt once more.

"Spock to Enterprise." He waited for response. "Spock to Enterprise, Enterprise come in."

"This is the Enterprise, Officer Sean."

"Mr. Sean, I see you have cleared the disruption within the communication frequencies."

"Yes, sir, I have."

"Good, how far is the shuttlecraft from out current location."

"Still two hours."

"Two hours." He repeated, his voice lowering.

"Yes, is something wrong sir?"

"No more than before, Mr. Sean."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"How is S- Captain doing?"

"Captain Selar is steadily decreasing in energy, I am unsure of how much longer I can keep her conscious. Once she falls unconscious it is left to her audacity and her stubbornness to get her through."

The voice of the communications officer cracked. "Please sir, keep her alive."

"I am doing all I can, Mr. Sean."

"I know, but please, the Audacity needs her."

It pained him to say this, but he did. "Harrison would and does make a fine Captain, if anything happened, the Audacity would be fine."

"She's the best Captain in the 'fleet, we can't allow her to die. Not now, not when we need her the most."

Spock gave a sigh. In times like these he so dearly wished Dr. McCoy was there. Ah, it struck him. "Mr. Sean?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you get Admiral McCoy on the com?"

"I can try, sir."

"I see, do it quickly."

"Yes sir."

There was silence for a moment, finally after a few minutes a voice patched through. "What the hell, it's 3am, what do want?" The aging voice of Dr. McCoy patched through.

"Doctor?"

"Spock, is that ya?"

"Indeed, Doctor."

"What do you need. I know it must be important, namely from the time."

"It is indeed, Doctor."

"Well?"

"It's Selar."

"What about her?"

Spock explained the situation to the best of his ability to an surprisingly understanding McCoy.

"I see, I can't let the girl slip away, not now. Alright, the Enterprise is docked at the moment, they are departing in about an hour. Perhaps they can do an old doctor a favor." He muttered.

"They should, for isn't Captain Kirk still in command?"

"Indeed. Where are you located?"

"Near the Omicron Ceti star. The fourth planet, 12, 98, Mark 4."

"Got it, I will be there, if we travel at warp 8, in about four hours."

"Very well, Doctor."

"Goodbye Spock, and keep her alive!"

 _STSTSTSTSTST_

 _Selar sat up against the back of her Starfleet issued bed. Being a Lt. Commander had its perks, for she did not have to share a room, instead she had her own quarters. At the moment she was reviewing her department and it's personnel. It was only her third day on the job and she was doing her best to memorize the names of the highest commander to the lowest ensign._

 _It was going far better than expect._

 _The botsaswain whistle sounded, indicating a call. She pressed the button to the com, "Lt. Commander Selar." She noted._

 _"Commander, your presence is requested on the bride." It was the voice of Uhura._

 _"Very well, I will be there in two point three minutes, Lieutenant." She replied._

 _Selar placed her PADD off to the side and headed for the door, it hissed open at her presence, stepping through she headed for the turbolift at the end of the corridor._

 _"Bridge." She muttered stepping into the Turbolift as the distinctive sounds of it began to work, lifting her towards the Bridge Deck. The doors hissed open before her as she stepped for the first time, in the line of duty, onto the Bridge of the Enterprise. For a heartbeat she stood there before stepping down onto the lower level and heading for the Captain._

 _"Captain, you requested my presence."_

 _"Yes, Commander. You do have a degree in Astrophysics, and Exobiology, including Xenobiology and Xenolinquistics am I correct?"_

 _"Indeed, I was a professor at the Academy for three point two four seven years upon those subjects."_

 _"Good. Spock show her your sensor readings."_

 _The Vulcan motioned her over and showed her the readings. For a moment Selar was silent as she thought about it. "The Anomoly seems to be made up of certain minerals, including Aluminum Alloy, Magnesium, Iron, Nickel and-" She paused, raising an eyebrow._

 _"What is it, Mr. Selar?"_

 _"Sir, there seems to be traces of Amino Acids."_

 _"And those are?"_

 _"Amino acids are the 'buildingblocks' for all life and existence, without them life would cease to exist. Plants, Animals and Humanoid Lifeforms produce them in various amounts. This anomaly apparently had an overabundant 'stock', if you will, of them."_

 _"So this thing is..?"_

 _"Indeed Captain, the anomaly is alive."_

 _"It's a living rock."_

 _"To be rudimentary, yes."_

 _Captain Kirk looked taken aback as he studied the Anomaly before them, it didn't appear to be living. Neither did he seemed to wish to believe it was._

 _"Captain, as I am sure you are aware, a Lifeform does not always require oxygen as we do, in order to sustain life."_

 _"I am aware, Selar, thank you."_

 _"Certainly."_

 _Kirk looked disbelievingly in her direction. "Very well, Mr. Selar. If what you say is true, please stay alert for the following hours."_

 _"Indeed, Sir."_

 _All of a sudden the ship lurched forwards, propelling Selar forward. She caught the railing and steadied herself._

 _"Captain, the anomaly has hit us with some sort of phaser-like substance."_

 _"Raise shields!"_

 _Another lurch hit the ship. "Shield four is weakening, and stern shield is on the brink of collapse."_

 _"Mr. Chekov, ready Phaser Banks and Photon Torpedoes!"_

 _"Yes, sir!"_

 _Another lurch hit the ship as the power drained. "Mr. Scott, report!"_

 _-The Anomaly be draining our power, lifesupport systems and main power, sir, I'm doing all I can.-_

 _"Keep trying, Scotty!"_

 _-Aye, sir!-_

 _Kirk turned to Selar, "Well, why is it doing this to us?"_

 _"Unknown, sir. The only logical explanation is that we have indeed cross into its 'territory' deeming it a territorial Lifeform."_

 _"Well, that explains a lot!" He hissed annoyingly, only to receive two raised eyebrows one from each Vulcan._

 _"Spock do you have anything to add?"_

 _"No, sir. Selar had touched upon the only theory I can compose."_

 _"You two are the Intelligence and Science officers, you should know these things!"_

 _The ship lurched once more. "Stern Shield collapsed."_

 _"Chekov, aim for the heart of the beast and fire Phasers!"_

 _"Aye, sir. Phasers locked."_

 _"Fire!"_

 _The sound of the phasers encased the bridge as they watched on the view screen as the Anomaly was hit._

 _"Medium Damage."_

 _"Fire!"_

 _The fired again, it hit the anomaly ceasing its fire for a moment._

 _Instead of returning fire it gave off a high pitched screech, to this Selar and Spock recoiled to the ground clutching their overly sensitive ears._

 _"How it is doing this?"_

 _"Unknown sir. Sound is unable to travel through the vacuum of space." Selar noted painfully._

 _"It must be using out air systems, or communicators." Spock agreed._

 _"Chekov, finish it off!"_

 _"Yes, sir!" The phasers fired once more._

 _"Anomaly is to explode, we must get out of here, Captain!"_

 _"Scotty, can we risk Warp Drive?"_

 _-Only for a moment Cap'tn.-_

 _"That's all we need, Sulu warp four!"_

 _They sped off, the Anomaly exploded behind them._

 _Spock collapsed to the floor, followed quickly by Selar._

 _Kirk slapped the comm by his arm. "Kirk to Sickbay, Bones get up here now!"_

 _Minutes later Dr. McCoy rushed onto the bridge, a medical team behind him. He gasped at the sight of the two unconscious Vulcans before him._

 _"Jim what did you do!" He growled at the Captain._

 _"Nothing, Bones. The Anomaly gave off a screech and the two collapsed."_

 _"It must of been a high frequency sound, too strong for their ears, yet too high to be heard by us. You have to remember they have extremely intricate hearing, Jim."_

 _He motioned to the nurses. "Get Spock to Sickbay." Between the two of them, they were able to carry Spock._

 _"What about Selar?" Captain Kirk asked._

 _"I'll carry her, she is light enough, Spock, not so much." Bones headed over to where Selar lay unconscious. He picked her up in his arms, her legs draped over and her head was against his shoulder. He turned to Kirk, "Might want to have someone stand in for these two, I ain't letting them out for a bit."_

 _Kirk sighed, shooing his CMO off. Dr. McCoy, with Selar weightlessly in his arm, heading for the Turbolift. Inside, he turned the nob. "Sickbay." He muttered. When the door hissed open, he rushed Selar over to a biobed and placed her down gently, checked her Vitals, he placed a warm, brotherly, kiss on her forehead and went to check Spock._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTS_

 _Selar glanced around, blackness engulfed her. She couldn't remember back after the screech. What had happened? Where was she? She opened her eyes to the blinding light before her, recoiling back she tried to sit up. Someone pushed her down, her vision was blurry though she could tell it was Dr. McCoy._

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_

 _"I must return to duty, I am quite alright, Doctor."_

 _"You sound like, Spock."_

 _"Is that supposed to be intended as a compliment, Doctor." A Voice came from the bed next to her, she shifted her blurry gaze to see the other Vulcan laying there with himself propped up on his arms._

 _"No, it wasn't. Now Selar, lay back down before I turn two days into a week!" He threatened, pushing the Vulcan down, who reluctantly obeyed, knowing she could not win._

 _Selar laid against the pillow, she placed her hand to her temples and began messaging them feeling the pain well up in her head. "Headache?" The voice started up again._

 _"Indeed, I am unaccustomed to pain, Doctor."_

 _"For heavens sake!" He growled placing a hypospray into her neck._

 _"You could at least endeavor to warn me, McCoy."_

 _"That takes away the fun."_

 _"I see." McCoy chuckled._

 _The man turned and stalked over to Spock's bed and began conversing with him on how he was either going to stay in that bed or he was going to get confined to quarters for seven days with no work._

 _A good threat, adequate. Selar had thought._

 _STSTSTSTST_

Spock looked upon that memory and fought back the urge to laugh. McCoy knew him only to well, at times even better than Jim. The Doctor and himself had a peculiar relationship. They enjoyed their arguments, and underlying they did have a great love for one another. A brotherly love, McCoy was his brother more than Sybok or Jim had been. To this Spock gave a not-grin, he would miss the old man when he passed.


	17. I Will Keep Her Safe

Selar's brown eyes dropped to be replaced with the skin of her eyelids. She had fallen unconscious being unable to keep within the correct state of mind any longer. Exhaustion, stress and uninvited emotion washed over her, forcing her to relieve it with simple rest. She knew it would be illogical and unwise to fall asleep, however her body could no longer withstand the pressure of staying awake. It failed, and she slipped away.

"I can't..." She whispered even too low for herself almost to hear, before slipping into darkness.

STSTSTST

Spock had been staring into the fire before him, unaware of the current state of his offspring below him. He kept a secure arm around her at all times, his thin, bony fingers held her with such possession a human could not even begin to comprehend. He snapped from his entrancement of the fire, and checked on his counterpart.

She was unconscious.

Spock panicked.

He immediately shot his gaze over, seizing his daughter by her shoulders. She could not sleep, for if she did, she would die. He shook her gently, nothing happened. He shook her harder, nothing happened. He continued shaking her until he shook as hard as he could.

"Selar! Awaken, you cannot sleep." He shouted at her.

"Selar!" He hissed again, worry and concern crammed up behind his voice. He kept his face in check, only allowing the stoical appearance of no emotion to creep upon it.

"Daughter! Awaken." He continued to shake her frantically, his emotionless facade began to deteriorate as anxiety and fear took place within his normally stoic eyes.

"Selar! Selar, _du dubloa ri yuk!_ " He shook her continually, as he felt the searing sting of water building behind his eyes.

" _Zhu-tor t'nash-veh maf, du dubloa ri yuk!_ " The man was oblivious to the fact his dialect had changed, however he could care less when he saw the eyes of his daughter flutter open, slight confusion lingering for a moment before disappearing completely.

" _T'nash-veh kan, du nam-tor muhl_." He told her, stroking her frozen cheek with the back of his hand.

" _Ha, sa-mekh, I dva-tor ik tor nam-tor, yeht._ "

The child did not reject the embrace, as she welcomed the warmth of her father's aging body. She could feel the emotion pouring off of him, it was not logical, however she did not blame him. For she too, had emotion dwelling. The only explanation was the cold.

" _I ashaya du. I ashaya du._ " He whispered, she did not reply.

STSTSTSTS

 _Selar sat in front of the laboratory table before her. A PADD was in front of her, as she was reviewing her hypothesis for the outcome of the experiment she had just finished conducting. As usual, she was correct. She did not understand why she insisted upon experimenting in what she already knew to be fact, however she found it- pleasing._

 _People were working around her, among them, Dr. McCoy and a low ranked Nurse._

 _Selar continued to work silently upon her experiment, her eyes darted from place to place as she rewrote and placed down the facts obtained from the experiment conducted. Suddenly Selar's head shot up, her eyes bored into the wall before her as though she were looking past her. The people within the room looked right at her, confused by the sudden action._

 _Slowly, Selar got to her feet, pushing the chair inwards with a slow motion as though she were afraid of something, her eyes still locked onto the wall. McCoy took note of this, handing his PADD to the nurse and headed over to the oddly behaving Vulcan._

 _"Selar." He whispered placing a cool hand on the covered shoulder of the younger officer. The officer did not reply._

 _"Selar." He tapped her shoulder, she swung around to him, her eyes looked focused, yet not on him._

 _"What is it?"_

 _The Vulcan was silent, she looked haunted, unable to speak. For a few minutes she retained this stance, staring past Dr. McCoy while staring straight at him. Finally, she relaxed regaining her gaze as it was steady and emotionless._

 _"Commander?" The doctor inquired._

 _"Yes, Doctor?"_

 _"What happened."_

 _Selar looked perplexed, she glanced around the room realizing everyone had seen what had just happened._

 _"I-" She paused, she glanced the Doctor's way looking, only to the trained eye, uncomfortable._

 _"Doctor, may we speak in private?"_

 _"Certainly." McCoy lead her from the Lab as they headed for his officer in Sickbay, when they arrived her motioned for her to sit down._

 _For a moment she was silent, willing the old Doctor to speak first._

 _"What happened?" He repeated his question from earlier._

 _Selar gave an audible breath, or in other words a Vulcan sigh. "I am sure you are aware of the Vulcan ritual of bonding telepathically with another at a young age?"_

 _"Very vaguely but yes."_

 _Selar was silent. She spoke a few heartbeats later. "When both Vulcans come of age, they are drawn together. In this time, and the time that they meet, they are to marry. Or to kali-fi, or challenge if the other wishes another."_

 _"You mean...?"_

 _"Yes, my time is now. I have just been telepathically alerted, this is the explanation for my peculiar-seeming actions."_

 _"What do we do?"_

 _"I must get to Vulcan. As soon as allotted possible."_

 _STSTSTTS_

 _McCoy urged for her to tell him more, however she would not. He remembered a time with Spock in a case such as this, he believed he called it Ponn-Farr. Or perhaps this was different, and it was simply their time to marry. For Spock said it differed among Vulcans, for they were not always drawn together in marriage during Ponn-Farr, it could happen at anytime._

 _McCoy simply nodded, assuring his friend that he would deal with it. To this, Selar, seemed grateful. He dismissed her and asked her to come back later for a physical, for he remembered what happened to Spock. McCoy turned to his comm, "McCoy to Kirk."_

 _-Kirk here, what is it Bones?-_

 _"May I speak with you?"_

 _-Yes, of course. What is it?-_

 _"In private."_

 _-Oh, yea sure. What's wrong?-_

 _"It regards Lt. Commander Selar, meet me in Sickbay."_

 _Kirk's voice filled with concern. -On my way Bones.-_

 _Minutes later a confused Captain walked through the hissing doors of Sickbay and glanced around for his friend. McCoy held up an arm and motioned Jim over, motioning for him to sit down._

 _"What is it, Bones? What's wrong with Selar?"_

 _"Not so much as what is wrong, as what is to happen."_

 _"Elaborate."_

 _"Do you remember when Spock went into his Ponn-Farr?"_

 _"Only too well, he believe me dead. And if not for you I probably would have been."_

 _"Yes, well.."_

 _"Don't tell me Selar is going through it now.."_

 _"Not exactly. Vulcans, at a young age, are bonded telepathically to another. And when they both come of age, they are to marry. Or challenge if they want another."_

 _"And this includes Selar, how?"_

 _"Earlier in Lab 5, Selar was working on an experiment, before abruptly stopping and going into some odd trance. She says she was telepathically alerted, she wouldn't tell me by who, that it was her time."_

 _"And what can we do about this?"_

 _"We must get Selar to Vulcan, ASAP."_

 _"I see, fortunately, we will be rendezvousing with the USS Kalikina, a Vulcan run ship, in the next few days. Of which will take us on a direct course for Vulcan."_

 _"Great, she needs to get there."_

 _"I'm on it Bones, don't sweat it."_

 _"I know, I just don't want what happen to Spock to happen to her."_

 _"You do remember Spock is a male and she is female."_

 _"Yes, but there could be an effect on both genders."_

 _"True, anyways Bones, I have a bridge to run."_

 _"Okay, speak of this to no-one."_

 _"And what about Spock?"_

 _"What about him?"_

 _"Remember the 'situation' with him and Selar."_

 _"Yes, you may tell him."_

 _"You have my word, Bones."_

 _STSTSTTSS_

 _Selar sat at her desk within her quarters staring aimlessly at the PADD before her. Her mind was racing, doubts and memories crossed-circuited it continually. She didn't know what to think._

 _She loved Saok, she was bonded to Sevrun._

 _She knew that Sevrun was superior in battle._

 _But she loved Saok._

 _Selar was left in denial, should she risk the life of the one she loved against a man she knew to be more capable. She knew love was illogical, and she should not associate herself with it. However, there was nothing she could do. It encased her, filled her chambered heart. She could not stop it, for every-time she spoke to or thought of Saok, the emotion popped up._

 _A buzz came her door. "Come." She stated professionally._

 _She expected it to be Dr. McCoy, though she was mildly surprised to see Spock walk in._

 _"Good evening, Mr. Selar. I expect I am not intruding anything of importance?"_

 _"Indeed not, Mr. Spock. Please, have a seat." The half-Vulcan sat down across from her. His gaze softened ever-so-slightly._

 _"What is it you wish to converse with me about, Commander?"_

 _"I am aware you have been contact telepathically including the Vulcan ritual of Bonding."_

 _"Indeed, to what way were you informed?"_

 _"Dr. McCoy believed it necessary for me to know, for I too have gone through it."_

 _"Logical."_

 _"Indeed, do you wish to speak of it?"_

 _Selar gave an audible breath. "It would be logical."_

 _"It would, I am listening and here to answer and inquiry. Remember, I am half-human there is much I can understand and aid with emotionally."_

 _"Alright-" She paused. "May I be, human for a moment?"_

 _"I welcome it."_

 _"Back at the Academy. I met this- man, if you will. His name was Saok, throughout time I found it logical to become his 'friend' if you will. However, I was oblivious to the fact that our friendship would escalate so quickly. I began to feel oddly around him nearing the end of my first year."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"I felt a sensation of warmth, an illogical joy and a raw happiness emanating from him. I did not understand it, though it occurred continually."_

 _"You fell in love."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I see, so you wonder what you are to do since you are Bonded to another."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _Spock looked thoughtful for a moment. "Have you considered the challenge?"_

 _"Indeed, however the Vulcan of which I am bonded too outranks Saok in mental ability, and I fear he would kill him. And ultimately win."_

 _"I see-" Spock raised an eyebrow at the name Saok, once more. "Selar?"_

 _"Yes, Mr. Spock?"_

 _"If I am correct in my names, Saok is a-"_

 _"Romulan name, yes, you are correct."_

 _"You fell in love with a Romulan. Sworn enemy to the Federation, and Vulcans."_

 _"Yes, however he isn't like the others. He embraces peace, he joined Starfleet to prove that not all Romulans are as we believe them."_

 _"I see."_

 _"You doubt this?"_

 _"Yes, my experience with Romulans is quite, refined, if you will."_

 _Selar thought for a moment. "Just a second." She turned to the monitor, flicking it on. She typed in number of which she knew the meaning to._

 _"What are you doing, if I may ask."_

 _"A moment." Minutes later a screen appeared._

 _The man on the other side was tall, he had a thinner build. His hair was dark, slightly long and pulled back into a curly pony-tail. His eyes were a dark grey, his eyebrows upturned. And his ears pointed at the tips. If not for the smile across his face, color of his eyes, one would believe him to be Vulcan._

 _"Saok."_

 _"Selar." The man had a baritone voice, higher than Spock's however close to it._

 _Spock inclined his head as Selar turned the monitor towards him, moving her chair to sit beside him._

 _Saok's expression change. "Is that...?"_

 _Selar nodded. "Indeed, Saok, this is Commander Spock, First Officer and Chief Science Officer aboard the USS Enterprise."_

 _Wonderment filled the Romulan's eyes as Spock began to doubt the hostility in this being._

 _"Mr. Saok, if I am correct, you are a Romulan."_

 _"Yes, I suppose you could have guessed from my portrayal of emotions, and my different coloured eyes."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Please believe me when I say, I am unlike the others. I swear, I am."_

 _"I believe you."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"Indeed, your greeting and opening is most unlike other Romulans. You have a smiling posture, a kinder look upon your eyes and a simpler aura."_

 _Saok's cheeks gave off a tint of green at his words. "I appreciate your belief Mr. Spock."_

 _Saok turned to Selar. "Did you need something, we weren't scheduled to speak until tomorrow. You are never early, or late."_

 _"Indeed, I have been connected Telepathically to another."_

 _Saok looked downwards, his eyes changed and his face drooped. "I knew this day would come, the day when you would have to marry another."_

 _He looked up with sad grey eyes._

 _"Is there nothing I can do."_

 _"There is, however I doubt it will suffice."_

 _He perked up. "What is it, I will do anything, anything Selar. To stop you from marrying this man, for I have been meaning to ask you that very question." He rummaged through a box for a moment, holding up a small ring with a small emerald coloured jewel in the middle._

 _"Will you Marry me?"_

 _Spock glanced at Selar, however since Selar did not see him he allowed his emotion of Pride, happiness and love for the daughter whom did not know, to seep through. He stepped back, watching for her response. Say yes. He thought._

 _"Saok, I-"_

 _"Do not begin logic on me, I have conducted this and it is only logical you marry me."_

 _"Saok-" She paused, bringing up her deep brown gaze to meet the Romulan's._

 _"Yes."_

 _The Romulan was overjoyed. "Whenever we meet, this ring will be upon your finger. Now, how do we break this bond?"_

 _Selar explained the ritual of the challenge to Saok, whom grew weary however never less determined. He nodded, and told her he would speak with his Captain to divert a course to Vulcan. For he knew that the Captain would do anything in this matter, for his Captain was a friend of a Vulcan._

 _"Very well, Saok. I will see you on Vulcan in three point nine days."_

 _"Yes, Selar. I will be waiting."_

 _"As will I."_

 _"I know you must be busy, I will let you go."_

 _"Let me go?"_

 _"A metaphor, meaning I will end the transmission."_

 _"I see."_

 _He held to finger to the screen, she copied this movement in the form a Vulcan kiss._

 _Spock could not help but allow the light to come within his eyes._

 _The transmission ended._

 _"Well, that was more eventful than I anticipated." Selar commented._

 _"I believe the correct statement is congratulations. I am on your side, as they say."_

 _"I am grateful."_

 _STSTSTSTSTSTS_

 _Three point nine days later.._

 _Selar stood within the transporter room, Spock to her right and Dr. McCoy to her left. Captain Kirk stood before her, eyeing her Vulcan robes as though they were alien, of which they were._

 _"Very, Mr. Scott use the coordinates given and beam us down when plotted."_

 _"Plotted, ready for beam down."_

 _Kirk and the rest got the the Transport pads, they deliberately placed Selar in the middle instead of Kirk. Selar had asked them to be present at the bonding on whoever it would end out as. For they were her closest friends, and none of them even thought of denying._

 _"Energize."_

 _The Enterprise's transporter room flicked out of view as it was quickly replaced with the view of Vulcan before them. Selar stood in the middle of Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy, she was dressed in traditional Vulcan robes, her face was stoical and her eyes were narrowed._

 _When they appeared, two men stood before her. One tall, lean and well built. The other, shorter, lean yet still well built. Behind them stood the ceremonial ring, where the mallet and the gong hung. In front of them, sat T'Pau, dressed in traditional clothing and ready for the ceremony to begin. Selar headed towards her._

 _"I am given the right to have those closest to me present at the ceremony, to which I have Commander Spock, Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy."_

 _T'Pau nodded. "Shall we begin?"_

 _They nodded, Sevrun took the mallet and went up to the gong and came into posture to swing it. "Today, I, Sevrun of the house of Tunun, am to bond with she named Selar of the house of Stann and the house of Surak." Spock seemed to recoil at this, as did T'Pau for they knew the truth as Selar did not. The woman paid no heed, she walked up to the gong. Sevrun was ready to swing, Selar placed her hand on the gong and Sevrun stopped._

 _"I express my right of challenge. I have my champion ready."_

 _Sevrun looked surprised, for he and Selar seemed content with each other as Children and as long as they knew each other. "Very well." His voice was lower as he turned to T'Pau who stated. "Name you champion."_

 _"I name my champion, Saok."_

 _T'Pau moved back ever-so-slightly at the sight of the Romulan who then stepped forward._

 _"This is not logical, for Mr. Saok is a Romulan, an enemy sworn to us for thousands of years."_

 _Selar turned to Sevrun. "Saok is unlike his Romulan counterparts. He embraces peace, as he had joined Starfleet, and now serves on the USS Yorkton."_

 _The Vulcans, if they could show emotion, would have been surprised._

 _"Speak, he name Saok."_

 _"Greetings, I am indeed a Romulan. However, I do not embrace violence, as I am completely against it. I embrace peace, and words before weapons. I am no threat. And nor is my family."_

 _T'Pau did not looked convinced however nodded. "Very well, arm them both."_

 _Selar could now see the Bloodfever of Sevrun grow more prevalent as the fight grew nearer, this was a matter of Ponn Farr._

 _STSTST_

 _The fight began, they circled each other like hawks above dying prey. Their eyes locked together. A spear within both of their hands. Sevrun advanced swinging at Saok, who blocked this advance with the blunt end of his spear. He then took his chance to swing, slicing the arm of his opponent. His opposing man was not fazed, as it seemed to make him madder._

 _Sevrun advanced forward tackling Saok to the ground, pinning him to where he could not breath beneath the blunt end of his spear. He pressed harder, crushing his neck beneath it. Saok kicked, eventually getting the spear from above him, he quickly got up, clutching his neck however he continued on. For he knew the prize, and he was not to give up._

 _The next round set it, Sevrun advance on him. He cam running swinging the mallet like weapon towards his head, his chest and his stomach. Saok could only back or jump away. He was hit in the sit with the sharp end of the weapon, it sliced him, drawing thin green blood to the ground. Saok fell though got up, pain filled his side as he struggled to stay up._

 _He swung blindly at his opponent, hoping to catch him off guard. He only managed smashing his foot, and catching his thigh ever-so-slightly. Saok mustered all the strength from his aching body and jumped onto a surprised Sevrun, he pushed him to the ground, forcing the mallet to his head however before he could, he was thrown off with surprising strength and the other was now on top of him once more._

 _He was hit in the head with the mallet, causing him to almost lose consciousness. His head now ached, his side ached as did his throat. He continued on, swinging more blindly at the bloodfever controlled Vulcan before him. His body screamed at him as he took more blows to the side, stomach and legs. His legs buckled beneath him when he was hit, he lay there for a moment._

 _When Sevrun thought the fight over, he turned to Selar giving her a glance stating that he had won. He had not. For Saok kicked his legs from beneath him, using all of his strength to jump on top of him. He grasped the man neck between his legs, his arms folded around it. He squeezed as hard as he could trying to suck the breath from him._

 _Sevrun continued to kick, almost throwing him off countless of times. He thrashed at him with dagger, of which cut gashed into his cheeks and hands. Saok squeezed harder, he could feel his body failing. He knew this was a fight to the death, and sure as hell he was going to fight until the death. He mustered all the strength he could and twisted the neck of his opponent, he heard a snap. No more movement. The body fell limp beneath him._

 _Saok got up and backed away slowly from the body. His eyes were wide, fearful. What had he done. T"Pau motioned him over. "Saok, you are the victor. Do not be alarmed, for this battle is one to the death. You are the champion. It is your choice as to what happened with Selar, your decision."_

 _"I wish to be bonded to her, to be her husband, her mate."_

 _"And Selar, do you wish this as well."_

 _"Indeed, Madam T'Pau." Said an almost gleeful Selar._

 _"Very well, it is to be done."_

 _STSTSTST_

 _After the bonding took place, Selar, Saok, Kirk, McCoy and Spock sat at a Table within the residence of Ambassador Sarek who had openly shared his home for the 'newly bonded' and his son's friends for the night. To this all were grateful, for they were tiered and felt the need to rest._

 _Selar leaned against Saok, to this the Romulan smiled down at her._

 _"Y'know, I always saw Selar as the logical type." McCoy grumbled._

 _"Yea, me too. The first time I met her, was in the Astrophysics class, the first look I ever received was that famous Vulcan death glare."_

 _"Those hobgoblins do it best, I swear. I'm not surprised that's the first look." McCoy laughed._

 _To this Spock and Selar raised an eye brow, giving McCoy 'the glare.'_

 _"My point proven."_

 _Kirk laughed, clutching his side._

 _Saok sat back, taking Selar into his uninjured arm. McCoy had dressed his wounds, and now he was unwinding with those of which he believe would become his friends._

 _"Y'know the first time I ever met Selar, she stood not four feet tall. She was about six years old, huge brown eyes and long black hair. She looked sooooo cute." McCoy stated, his blue eyes amused. He took out his PADD and sifted through some pictures until he found one._

 _"See." He showed the group a picture of small Selar. With child like eyes, small body, long black hair and a scowl upon her face._

 _Selar shrank back._

 _Kirk cut in, "And even then she was logical! I swear, she lives, eats and breath logic."_

 _"That would be illogical." Spock commented._

 _The group burst into laughter, well except Spock and Selar._

 _Saok held his bondmate close, he knew he should cherish this moment while it lasted. Soon he would ask for a transfer to the Enterprise in order to be with. And to this, he wanted it to last forever. Even if Selar could not feel what he did, what he felt was enough for the both of them. A warm smiled crept across his face, as he kissed her forehead, noting as her eyes were falling. They soon did leaving a sleeping Selar._

 _She was beautiful, to him, as she slept. She looked calm, free of worry and peaceful. She looked young, just like the 20 year old she was. He tried to remember some Vulcan dialect and lowered his mouth to her ear._

 _"I ashaya du, t'nash-vey ashal-veh."_

 _He looked up to see Spock watching them, he saw something within those deep brown eyes. Something he had learned to look for after years of knowing Selar. He saw a love, an admiration and pride. Something only the trained eyes could see. With that he understood, he understood the regret Spock felt, the pain and the sorrow. With that look, he instantly knew that Selar was either niece or a daughter._

 _Saok smiled, and spoke softly to where only he could hear._

 _"I dungi ek'wak potau ish-veh safe."_

 _STSTSTSTSTS_

Du dubloa ri yuk- You must not sleep

Zhu-tor T'nash-veh maf- Hear my cry

T'nash-veh kan, du nam-tor muhl- My child, you are well.

Ha, sa-mekh, I dva-tor ik tor nam-tor, yeht. Yes, Father, I believe that to be, correct.

I ashaya du- I love you.

T'nesh-vey ashal-veh- My Darling.

I dungi ek'wak potau ish-veh safe- I will forever keep her safe.


	18. Don't Forget Me

_Selar stared at the PADD beneath her, disbelief glazed her deep brown eyes. She could not bring herself to believe the contents of which were pasted upon the surface of the PADD. She took a step back, it could not be true, for it was not logical. However they would not lie about such a matter, for that Selar was sure. She would not believe it, for if it were true she would kill herself, metaphorically._

 _Selar felt a shot of searing pain course through her, it was unlike any pain she had encountered before. For it was not physical pain, it was mental. She felt as her legs crumpled from beneath her, leaving her on the ground upon her knees. Her PADD shattered at her side as it still had the picture of the message upon it. Tears formed in her eyes, she held them back as they seared like molten metal against the backs of them. She willed them not to fall, she would not, could not let them fall. Selar watched as her arms shook uncontrollably under the pressure of what had just happened. It was not true, it could not be true._

 _She was a Vulcan, and Vulcans did not cry. Her hands were shaking as she stared at the PADD beneath her, shattered, however it still had the message clear as a sunny day written upon it. Selar found herself to be paralyzed, she could not moved as her brain was overcome with shock. Her body moved uncontrollably, however she could not. She did not know what to think, how to think or what to even begin with._

 _"No..." She barely whispered. "No, it- it can't be..." Her words would not formulate from her thoughts._

 _"No.." She repeated, her eyes locked upon the words as she scanned them over and over unable to believe what they stated as true. Her body was overcome with shivering, her legs were useless, her arms shook vigorously, her head continually thrashed back and forth as she shook her head trying to escape the thoughts._

 _She heard as the door hissed open and someone entered, she turned to them her eyes bloodshot showing streaks of emerald green throughout them. She continued to will the tears back, she was strong she would not let them fall. Suddenly, she felt strong, caring arms come around her pulling her closer to the person's body. She felt a sudden warmth, of which was only replaced with more pain. Words were spoke, calm, concerned words. However she couldn't bring herself to hear them._

 _She had enough._

 _Tears poured from her eyes, as the arms tightened around her. Her words were choked and her body continued to shake vigorously. The tears did not stop, her bodily shaking did not subside. But she felt the warm embrace around her, the person tried to calm her, though it only made her cry more._

 _STSTSTSTSTS_

 _Selar was on bridge shit, she stood hunched over the sensors as her eyes dashed to and fro scanning the information it had given off as to what was in the vicinity of the ship. She tore her gaze from the blue light and lifted a pen to her PADD. She continued to write her observations upon the readings that had shown up on the sensors. She noted which were of importance and which could be avoided ultimately._

 _Upon finishing, she picked up the PADD and turned to the center of the bridge. Stepping to the lower level, she located the Captain of which was unoccupied and looked rather bored. His fingers were in his hair as his eyes stared off into the vastness of space as it passed before them. She walked towards him, quickly handing him the PADD requesting for it to be signed._

 _"Working more hours, Lt. Commander? More shifts."_

 _"Indeed, sir."_

 _"May I ask why, trying to gain more stripes?"_

 _"Indeed not, sir. I found it the logical alternative to doing nothing after shift."_

 _"Aren't you newly wedded, shouldn't you be spending time with Lt. Saok, Mr. Selar?"_

 _"Bonded, he and I do not share the same shifts. They are opposite, therefore off shift I am alone. He and I only see each other during meals and during the night."_

 _"I will have that changed quickly." He stated handing her the signed PADD._

 _"Unnecessary, however welcomed. I believe the human response is: 'Thank you.' Sir."_

 _"Why my gollie, you're becoming more human everyday."_

 _Selar looked taken aback, to the trained eyed, her eyebrow was raised in its normal fashion and she narrowed her eyes. "Captain I see no logical reason to stand her and be insulted. Good-day, sir." She took the PADD and left for the Turbolift, leaving a high amused Captain Kirk._

 _"Y'know Spock." He began when the Lt. Commander had left and the Science Officer had stepped down to stand beside his Captain. "She sounds a hell of a lot like you."_

 _"We are of the same heritage, Vulcan."_

 _"That's not what I mean and you know it, like father like daughter."_

 _"Excuse me, sir?"_

 _"An old Earth saying."_

 _"I see." Spock stated._

 _Captain Kirk laughed hysterically, Spock stood there looking confused._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 _Selar sat within the Mess Hall after shift had ended, a half-eaten bowl of Plomeek soup laid before her. Her mind was elsewhere as she sat with a PADD in front of her, scanning through various names of people who wished to be in the department of intelligence/science. Captain Kirk had requested that she made the 'logical', as he put it, decision on the people who should join. Seeing she was the Chief Intelligence Officer, and they would be her officer._

 _Engrossed by her work, Selar did not realize someone walking towards her. "Lt. Commander Selar, sir?"_

 _Selar glanced up to see Ensign Normid standing with his hands behind his back and his eyes looking fairly fearful. She paid no heed to this. "Yes, Ensign. How may I meet your needs?"_

 _"Well, if you aren't too busy sir.."_

 _"I am currently doing something of importance, however seeing this seems urgent, please have a seat."_

 _The Ensign sat down in the chair that Selar motioned towards for him. "What is it, Ensign?"_

 _"Starfleet had sent a message through to you."_

 _"Content?"_

 _"Classified, sir."_

 _"Very well, transfer it to my PADD."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Very well, you are dismissed."_

 _The Ensign smiled bidding farewell and left the table leaving Selar alone once more. She quickly finished her work, shutting down the PADD for transportation. She got up, retrieving her long since neglected meal and disposing of it before entering the corridor of the Enterprise. She headed quickly and swiftly down the halls, heading in the direction of her share quarters._

 _She was stopped by a furious looking McCoy._

 _"Vulcan, it has been three weeks and your Physical is long overdue! Either you come down to sickbay tonight, or I will personally come a meet you at your quarters to drag you down to the Physical!" He hissed, his bright blue eyes amused while his face scowled._

 _"Very well, Doctor."_

 _"Good, you are free to go. As you were." The Doctor let her go, she bid goodbye and headed once more to her quarters. Upon arrival she tapped in the code, listening as the door hissed open at her presence. She stepped in, seeing Saok getting ready for shift._

 _"Hey." He greeted, placing a quick kiss on her cheek._

 _"Greetings, I trust you morning has been adequate?" She inquired._

 _"Yes, even more so that you're here."_

 _"I see."_

 _He smiled, something flashed in his grey eyes however she did not catch it._

 _"And how are you?" He asked, pulling her close to where they stood face to face._

 _"I am adequate, I have a message relayed from Starfleet and other work of which needs to be done."_

 _"Alrighty, I will leave you too it. I have to go." He noted, kissing her quickly before stepping away._

 _"Alright, have an adequate shift."_

 _"You too, I'll see you at dinner?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"I may be back in a few hours to get that miniaturized cyrotube to test it on the Warp Drive later if we get to it." Saok was an engineering officer, he worked right under Mr. Scott, of which he had become close friends with._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 _Selar sat down on her couch, bringing it to where her back rest firmly against the back of the couch. The PADD had since returned to her hand as she continued to work on that of which needed to be done. Reports, projects and experiments signed off on, those that needed to be approved, letters from Starfleet Science Command on her crew's current statuses. Transfers to new compartments that needed to be signed by both her and James._

 _When all that was there was finished, Selar had almost forgotten to look at the letter. She had gotten up and was heading for the desk when she stopped midway as a reminder popped up for her to read the letter. She opened the letter and read as to what it needed to inform her of._

 ** _To: Lt. Commander Selar,_**

 ** _Chief Intelligence Officer aboard the USS Enterprise_**

 ** _From: Starfleet Command_**

 ** _Stardate 6548.5_**

 _Greetings Commander Selar, we are known to that fact that you are indeed a close friend/co-worker_

 _to Admiral David Archer. If this is to be true, please consider the following message._

 _We are regretful to inform you that the USS Interstellar has been gunned down_

 _by the Romulans with aide from that of the Klingons. Only two thirds of the Crew survived,_

 _through the escape pods. However, Admiral Archer was not among them._

 _He died with his ship, stating firmly that the others should leave as he was the Captain,_

 _and a Captain should go down with his ship. He died heroically, saving_

 _four hundred fourty-three lives in the process. He unfortunately lost_

 _his life in the time given to him. He was an admirable Admiral, one_

 _of which Starfleet will greatly miss. We offer our consolations_

 _towards you in this matter. We are aware of your Vulcan Ancestry,_

 _however we were told greatly of what you meant to Admiral Archer,_

 _a daughter, he described you. And we are lead to believe that you feel no less_

 _the same about Admiral Archer. We are deeply sorry for you loss, below are some words_

 _he wished you to know if he were to ever die in the Service._

 _Starfleet Command_

 _"Dearest Selar,_

 _If you are reading this message, I have most likely perished in battle._

 _Do not mourn for me, for my life was long and was well lived._

 _I many brilliant people in it to guide it, a big one was you._

 _I thought of you as my daughter, the one I never got the chance to have._

 _I saw something in you when we first met all those years ago,_

 _something that was unlike the rest of the Cadets._

 _I cannot explain truly what I saw, though I_

 _can say I saw a beautiful soul._

 _I do not know whether or not Vulcans_

 _believe in a life after death, or that if one dies they simply have._

 _I know little of the Vulcan culture, which makes me believe_

 _there is more to you than I will have ever had the chance to know._

 _Anyways, if you do believe in such. Where is may be,_

 _I will be there. I will be there to guide you throughout tough times,_

 _and even though I may not physically be there, I am always there._

 _I am in your heart and in your mind. I know it is not logical, but you must_

 _believe me. Anytime you need guidance, look up into the stars_

 _and think of my name. I will hear this call and I will guide you._

 _For in the stars, is my soul. And in my soul is you._

 _I know I could never replace your father,_

 _the one that you never truly had the chance to have._

 _Though I hope I sufficed, for to me you were a daughter, if not more._

 _I know one day, when you lay upon your deathbed, or you look into the_

 _stars, you will think of me. And then, I will be thinking of you._

 _Whenever we so happen to meet again, I will be waiting._

 _As I have said so many times before,_

 _do not let others dictate who you become or who you are._

 _Be true to yourself and others will follow._

 _Be who you are, and be more than what your peers expect of you._

 _Starfleet believes in you, I believe in you._

 _Never forget that. Ever._

 _I could never put into words what I feel for you, so let me leave_

 _you with this:_

 _You were the sun I revolved around, the soul I could_

 _pick up when it was down, you were the rain to my sunshine, the_

 _air to my clouds. Wherever I went, I thought of you_

 _whether your were far or near._

 _To say the least I love you._

 _\- Your True Father_

 _David Archer._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTTSTSTS_

 _(Same as beginning, skip to next if you wish.)_

 _Selar stared at the PADD beneath her, disbelief glazed her deep brown eyes. She could not bring herself to believe the contents of which were pasted upon the surface of the PADD. She took a step back, it could not be true, for it was not logical. However they would not lie about such a matter, for that Selar was sure. She would not believe it, for if it were true she would kill herself, metaphorically._

 _Selar felt a shot of searing pain course through her, it was unlike any pain she had encountered before. For it was not physical pain, it was mental. She felt as her legs crumpled from beneath her, leaving her on the ground upon her knees. Her PADD shattered at her side as it still had the picture of the message upon it. Tears formed in her eyes, she held them back as they seared like molten metal against the backs of them. She willed them not to fall, she would not, could not let them fall. Selar watched as her arms shook uncontrollably under the pressure of what had just happened. It was not true, it could not be true._

 _She was a Vulcan, and Vulcans did not cry. Her hands were shaking as she stared at the PADD beneath her, shattered, however it still had the message clear as a sunny day written upon it. Selar found herself to be paralyzed, she could not moved as her brain was overcome with shock. Her body moved uncontrollably, however she could not. She did not know what to think, how to think or what to even begin with._

 _"No..." She barely whispered. "No, it- it can't be..." Her words would not formulate from her thoughts._

 _"No.." She repeated, her eyes locked upon the words as she scanned them over and over unable to believe what they stated as true. Her body was overcome with shivering, her legs were useless, her arms shook vigorously, her head continually thrashed back and forth as she shook her head trying to escape the thoughts._

 _STSTSTSTST_

 _Selar turned with bloodshot eyes that held streaks of emerald as the door hissed open revealing someone. She felt as strong arms grasped her, pulling her close to a warm body. But she could only feel pain. She listened as words were spoken, concerned and calm. However she could not bring herself to respond. She recognized the voice, which only deepened her pain._

 _She looked up to see Spock staring down at her, with huge concerned brown eyes. His face was stricken with worry as she eyed the shattered PADD. "Selar..." He whispered, running a finger along her chin._

 _Selar's control burst as she broke out into tears, hot droplets rushed down her face, the pain was now prevalent. Spock held her closer, tightening his grip. His strong arms encased her in a protective shell. She was safe, she allowed herself to cry._

 _"Selar, what it wrong. Tell me."_

 _She could only point at the PADD that lay shattered on the ground, shame griping her darkening green ears._

 _Spock tightened his grip even more, slight. "Oh, Selar. I am sorry, Archer was a brilliant man."_

 _Selar's tears continued to stream down her face, harder and more frequent. Seeing this Spock picked her up in his arms and moved her to the bed gracefully. He sat down on the bed, sitting against the back of the head. In between his legs her placed his crying daughter, allowing her to curl up against his chest. He noticed the pain that radiated from her, sorrow gripped him to see what his daughter was going through. And all he could do was hold her close to his beating heart._

 _"It's okay, I'm here. Do not be ashamed to cry, I am here." He ran his fingers through her short, thick black hair, soothingly. He listened as she cried, he reflected warmth from his mind trying to push it through the bond that had been established at birth towards her. "Do not be afraid to cry, Selar. Do not be ashamed." He continued to repeat his words._

 _"I-I don't know what to do. I-" She choked on her words._

 _"Shh." Spock silenced her, holding her close to his chest. He listened as her crying began to subside and felt as her uncontrollable shivers and shakes began to as well. She began to relax as he continued to speak calming words in her ears, his voice was but a whisper as he tried to sooth her from her pain. Vulcans did indeed feel emotions, worse that humans most of the time. Their pain, when it surfaced, was unlike any other._

 _"Spock?"_

 _"Yes, Selar?"_

 _"Can you stay tonight, while Saok is gone. I-I feel safe."_

 _"Yes, of course." He picked up the blanket as pushed it over Selar as she slowly drifted off into a much needed sleep._

 _He looked down at his sleeping daughter, her face free of the pain that had been caused her to. He would do anything to stop this pain. And he knew Saok would to, however until Saok arrived, Spock would continue to hold Selar close. To make her feel protected as long as she needed it. He knew how much Archer meant to her, he knew that man could never be replaced._

 _He lowered his head kissing his daughter's forehead before sitting back and ordering the lights to fall._


	19. The Funeral

_Selar watched from the Bridge as the Enterprise docked on Starbase 1, it orbited Earth and housed all Starships that had returned to Earth for repairs, shore-leave and various other reasons. The reason for which the Enterprise had Docked, was much more grim. After the Death of Admiral Archer, Selar had been asked to attend his funeral. Out of respect and kindness for their friend, the Bridge crew decided that they would attend with Selar as a sign of support for her._

 _Selar's hand were clasped behind her back, for the last few days Spock had realized that Selar spoke little and usually stayed to herself. She worked with the same percentage of accomplishments, however her already dwindling social state had dropped to that of almost nothing. Her shoulders sagged as she had dropped her Vulcan stance, her eyes looked tiered and bloodshot, her skin seemed to lack its normal glow._

 _Spock felt almost worried, if he hadn't known what had happened, he would have been._

 _Spock stood and stepped down into the lower level of the bridge to where Captain Kirk sat, assisting with the docking._

 _"Captain.." The Captain raised his hand, seemingly already knowing what he was to say._

 _"I know, Spock. Her productivity rate is the same, however in all other regions she has been failing." He whispered, they both turned as the Turbolift door hissed open to reveal Saok. Saok nodded to Captain Kirk, whom nodded back, before he continued over to Selar where he placed a kind hand on her shoulder. They watched as Selar gave, to the trained eye, a remorseful look towards Saok, before turning once more to the viewscreen._

 _"The look, the eyes. Something is wrong."_

 _"Sir, I am sure you know, but Admiral Archer was like Selar's father, how would you feel if you lost George in such a manner?"_

 _"I have already lost my father, though that was from old-age. Archer was only 60, fairly young."_

 _"I am aware, sir. There must be something that we can do in order to assist Selar with this, regretful time."_

 _"Yes, Spock. There must be."_

 _STSTSTSTSTST_

 _The wind filtered calmly through the trees, as the crisp feeling of fall engripped the land. Leaves littered the ground in splotched of oranges, reds and yellows. Grass held water droplets that glistened in the low morning light. The air was crisp, and short. The pathways along the San Francisco road were clear, as very little people were out at the time. To most, this scene would have a feeling of serenity, to Selar it had a feeling of pain._

 _She walked with her hands plastered to her side, she stood in the middle of Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock, with Saok trailing at her side. Turning, she stepped into a park, which on the far end held a group of people that were beginning to gather. Selar and her 'landing party' that consisted of Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Lt. Commander Scott, Dr. McCoy, Saok and herslf, headed for the growing group of people._

 _Reaching their destination, all but Selar took a seat in the chairs that lined the area in rows. She continued to stand until a man wearing the Formal shirt of Admiralty, walked up to her, asking her to follow him to the stage where she would sit beside other close friends of the late Admiral. Taking her seat beside a well-dressed commodore, Selar allowed her hands to rest in her lap._

 _Once everyone had arrived, the President of the Federation stood at the podium, and raised his hand as though he were ready to speak._

 _"Greetings, friends, officers and family. A few days ago we lost of life of one of the most brilliant men the Federation has ever seen. This man was inspirational, kind-hearted, intelligent and a natural-born leader. His life was cut short at the hands of our own enemies, the Klingons and the Romulans. They may not had realized it at the time, but they took one of the men from us that was the very soul of Starfleet. One of the men whom pioneered a new era within the Federation. They took from us, Admiral David J. Archer. The man who did it all. However, we will not cry. We will not allow this death to get the best of us. For Admiral Archer was a wonderful man, as he continued to live on through his work, his accomplishments, his friends and family. He is no truly dead, as long as we have the basis for remembering him within our hearts, and our mind. May this man live on in whatever realm he may be, and may his spirit be free."_

 _There was a light clap at the President finished, silencing the group, the President began to speak once more. "Sitting behind me, I have the family and some of the friends of Admiral Archer, I would like to invite them up to speak in his honor." President Lingin paused for a moment, turning to the group behind him before turning once more to the crowd. "Commander Selar, if you would step forward. Commander Selar is the unofficial daughter of Admiral Archer, a woman whom he loved very much."_

 _Selar stood, straightening her formal uniform before heading towards the podium. She nodded her respects to the President before stepping up to it. Ripples of shock coursed through the crowd at the sight of the Vulcan, as low murmurs began. "A Vulcan, daughter?" Whispers began, but they fortunately subsided as quickly as they began._

 _"They say that Vulcans have no emotions, that we are stoical beings. We think and praise to that only of logic, evading the emotions of love, happiness, anger and sadness. We are often accused of having no souls, no hearts, that we are cold, colder than ice. If I recall. Those who say such statements are incorrect. Vulcans do have emotions, we simply chose to evade them. To subdue them for the greater good of peace, and tranquility. To this, believe me when I say, I was broken, metaphorically, at the notation of Admiral Archer's death. My Vulcan screamed to me, that it was indeed illogical for such feelings, though I am not entirely Vulcan. I am human, you see." Selar paused, staring down at the podium for a moment._

 _"Admiral Archer was unlike any Homo Sapien I ever had the fortunace of being acquainted with. He did not hold the constant greed, desire for what he could not have. He cared more for others than he cared for himself. He was indeed, truly Selfless. His generosity, knew no bounds. He gave more than he could, receiving little more than nothing in return. For he needed nothing, other than to know what he had done brightened, metaphorically, your life. I admired his vast intelligence, for his knowledge upon the topic of Space, superseded that of most humans. His wisdom, having come with age, was infinite. However, he was human. He had his times of which anger gripped him, of which sadness encased his mind, of which unhappiness, anxiety and other emotions dictated his actions. He was not perfect, for no one, not even a Vulcan, is. He simply was the best that he knew he could be, as he went above what his peers expected of him. He was undoubtedly a remarkable man."_

 _Selar felt the tears burning from behind her eyes, she willed them back, keeping her stoical expression._

 _"Without the Admiral, I would not be here today. I would not be a Starfleet officer, or perhaps the professor I was. He urged me on through the discrimination of my peers, the constant insults and illogical actions. He assisted me in the understanding of humans, to deal with and work along side them. I most probably would have never admitted this to a being, in the course of which I lived. However, he made me more- human. And when I was down, he brought me back to a normal state. He continually encouraged me to do more than I believed at the time possible. And when I felt as though, most illogically, that the world was crashing around me, he brought me through it. I cannot truly explain the relationship of which him and I held. I can merely say, he made me feel safe. As though I was not in constant solitude. He made me feel as though I truly had a place within the ranks of Starfleet disregarding the fact of which I was indeed a hybrid of two contrasting species."_

 _Selar kept the tears back, though they constantly fought against her. "I never got the chance, the time to tell him what I truly desired him to know. He was the father I never had the fortunate life of having, the father I hadn't had in my life until I met him. He was more than another man to me, another human of which I had come across throughout my travels. I-" Her tears stayed back no longer as she let them fall, her ears and cheeks flushed into a green. Her voice choked against her words as she continued to speak. "I loved him, more than I could ever love anyone else. He was my father, de-despite our difference in species. He was a brilliant man."_

 _Saok rushed up to Selar, taking her back into his arms, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as he sat down in her chair placing her beside him in an empty chair. His arm was placed around her, holding her tightly against him. Though Selar could feel the strong embrace, her mind was filled with sadness. She leaned into his touch, burrowing her face into his shoulder. She did not care that humans were watching, she did not care whatsoever._

 _The president returned to he podium, tears filled his eyes. "That was beautiful. Those words, spoken from none other than a Vulcan, held more emotion, more love than any of us could ever muster. Do no discriminate her for crying, for allowing years of tears to falls from all the pressures of her past. Instead be honored that she felt safe enough to allow them to fall in front of us. Mr. Selar's words were held more truth than I could care to point out. It only goes to prove that sometimes, the ones who love a man the most, are the ones who are incapable of showing it until something triggers it. Thank you Selar."_

 _More people came to speak for the deceased Admiral. However Selar said nothing, she curled up against Saok blocking out the world until the ceremony was done. She now stood under the coffin of the Admiral, it held nothing, though it was a reminder of the man he was. Helping carrying the coffin to its grave, she kept her eyes down in respect for the man. They slowly lowered it into the ground, traditional music for a fallen officer played in the background. Selar stepped back watching as the coffin was covered by the sediment above, never to be seen again. And a headstone stood before the ground, before the resting place of a wonderful Admiral._

 _It read:_

 _Admiral David J. Archer_

 _2213-2273_

 _"A man is only dead if we forget his words, his work and his soul. Let us not forget these, and the man lives on."_

 _\- David Archer._

 _Selar remembered the day Archer spoke those words before her class, they were true, far more than she cared to admit. Yet now, she must put those words into play. She realized that he truly was not gone, for he lived within her memories, within his work and if he had a katra, within that as well. Selar broke her gaze, seeing that everyone had left. She did not realize how long she had stood before the grave, for the past hour she simply stood there. Thinking, reminiscing her time with the man. She remembered his touch, his embrace, his words and his mind._

 _Turning back towards the grave, the rain began to pour. She did not raise an umbrella, she simply stood within the rain. Her mind raced as she remembered the man for who he was, and who he could have been. Today was his day, no one else's. Today she would remember him for who he was, and then she would let him go._

 _The rain began to pour harder, drowning out the sounds of even her own voice within her head. Someone came up behind her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She raised her eyes from the grave to face those of a blue eyed man. He said nothing, lowering his gaze. Selar could see he was struggling with what to say, she lifted his chin with her hand and shook her head._

 _"Let's get out of the rain, Selar."_

 _Selar once again tore her gaze from the grave she had looked back towards after silence had caught them for the last few minutes. She simply nodded, stepping forwards to trace her fingers along the letter's of his name, before turning to stand beside the blue-eyed man._

 _"Come." He motioned, returning his hand to her shoulder and holding the umbrella above them both. For a moment Dr. McCoy and Selar walked in silence, the only sound to be heard was the thundering rain._

 _"Saok, Jim, Spock, Scotty and I are all worried. I told them to stay behind." Dr. McCoy gave a light laugh, "Saok and Spock were not having that, I'm surprised I wasn't nerve pinched." He tried to lighten the mood, but he was only met with silence. He stopped turning to Selar, his blue eyes softer than anyone had probably seen them._

 _"I- I'm so sorry Selar, I know how much he meant to you and you to him. Never forget, I am always here. Through thick and through thin, through hope and through despair. You are my friend, Selar. And for that I will never leave you hanging, know that you can come to me for anything. Anything. No matter how illogical you may think it to be. Know that no matter what I am here, no matter if I seem angry at you, or at anyone. Know that you can always come to me for assistance, and I will gladly offer it. You have people who love you very dearly, Selar. People who care and who worry for your well-being. I am one of them, so please let me help you through this."_

 _He stepped towards Selar, placing his hands around her in a warm hug. Selar did not tug away, she enjoyed the embrace, it lighten her ever-so-slightly to know that someone was there for her. Someone she could trust. "I know.." She whispered as her head was placed against his chest. She didn't know it, but McCoy gave a small smile, glancing down at the Vulcan in his arms._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTS_

Selar glanced up at the dark gaze of her father. His brown eyes were stoical, and so was his face. Though she saw past it and was trying to formulate what he was thinking.

"I did not realize his death hurt you in such a manner, I am regretful."

"It is alright, I did not require you to know. For even in your unawareness, you were a huge asset towards my recovery of the incident. I could not have asked for better friends in the manner. Against all logic, I say this. Without you, Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, or S-Saok." She paused on the word remembering her bondmate, and where he was now. "I would not have returned to my usual state, I needed the support more so than I was willing to admit during the duration of the time. For this I believe the human response is 'Thank you.'"

"It is illogical to thank me for what I knew was the logical course of action."

"It was illogical to comfort me the night of which I read upon the matter, yet you did."

"'Touche,' I believe is the human response to that statement."

"Indeed. The shuttlecraft, how far are they from out current location?"

"Spock hadn't realized it though Selar's speech was getting better, though he could see it was all just an act. For behind the brown eyes, he saw pain and bitter cold. He saw the fight to remain conscious, she was hiding more than he could see. As he knew she was simply trying to be more Vulcan than human. He said nothing on the matter and instead answered her inquiry.

"Fifty four minutes, thirteen seconds, until arrival if my hypothesis and equation are correct."

"Logical assumption."

"Indeed."

The two stared at the dead fire, huddling closer together for warmth. The night was closing to an end, and twilight was the coldest time of the day. At least they knew that they had a fair chance of surviving, even when all was not certain at the moment. And if they did die out in this terrain, at least they had each other.

 ** _If you haven't realized. This story is to partially say that Vulcans feel more than others are aware of, especially Spock and those like him. That they are constantly trying to be at bay with them, however sometimes that doesn't work out, and that they are just like us. Imperfect and needing of support sometimes._**


	20. Another Day on the Enterprise

_The USS Enterprise had been assigned to the Delta Quadrant, of which was Located more than 5.6 light-years from Earth. They had been deployed on a purely scientific missions, in order to explore on of the main Systems within the Quadrant known as the Alpha-Nygeru system. Little was know about the system, though due to the recent discovery of peculiar life-forms within its regions, Starfleet found it acceptable to send its Flagship out into the starry depths of the Alpha-Nygeru system._

 _Captain Kirk sat back in his chair, his arms were folded and his legs were crossed professionally. His eyes stared aimlessly into the viewscreen before him. Stars whisked past as they were currently going at Warp Factor five en route for Delta-Qudera IIII the fourth planet from the acclaimed star Alpha-Nygeru. He gave a sigh and turned to the helm._

 _"Mr. Sulu?" He began indicating the helmsman._

 _"Yes, sir?"_

 _"Approximate time to arrival?"_

 _"Three minutes, sir."_

 _"Three minutes, fourteen seconds. Please try to be more precise in your calculations." Mr. Spock chided._

 _The man in the chair couldn't help but laugh at Mr. Spock's always so on-point reactions._

 _"Yes, Mr. Spock." Captain Kirk noted, smiling broadly. He turned once more to an embarrassed looking pilot, "Thank you Sulu."_

 _"Aye, sir."_

 _Kirk rested his gaze on the rest of his bridge crew for a moment, a few minutes passed before he finally shifted his eyes._

 _"Sir, dropping from warp in Five... Four... Three... Two... One.."_

 _The dropped from warp and began gliding peacefully towards a brilliantly coloured planet. Its colouration held a dashing orange and a startling almost toxic looking green within its atmospheric clouds._

 _"Class M planet, Oxygen Nitrogen. Capable of supporting humanoid life, the rings around the planet are not Toxic. Readings indicated life is upon the planet in the western hemisphere. No unorthodox readings."_

 _The voice made Captain Kirk have to think for a moment, until he pinpointed it was Lt. Commander Selar. Selar has caught the common cold of which had made its course throughout the ship for the past few weeks. She had only just recovered, though as a result, her voice was an octave or so lower than it standardly was. He nodded towards the taller woman, acknowledging her report._

 _Captain Kirk got to his feet, and nodded to the helmsman. "Sulu, standard orbit." He then turned to his First Officer who had made an effort to be facing him when he did so. "Mr. Spock, meet me in the Transporter Room with Lieutenants Mitchell, Harr and Klio."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _The Captain surveyed the room, noting those who were on the Bridge before heading slowly towards the 'lft. Sulu rose in order to claim the position he normally did when Jim was off-ship and Mr. Scott was in engineering. "Nope, Selar, you have the conn."_

 _Sulu looked mildly surprised however gratefully relieved at his words. Selar held a stoic stance, merely nodding in response. "Of course, sir." She walked towards the chair hearing the hiss of theturbolift doors indicating James and Spock had left the bridge. Staring at the planet below them for a moment, she sat down, folding her hands across her lap._

 _"Well that was a welcomed surprise." Sulu commented._

 _"Please elaborate, Mr. Sulu."_

 _"I have never had the desire to command while Captain Kirk is off-ship. And you outrank me, therefore it is only 'logical' that he chose you." He played with his words in order to tease her. Selar noted this._

 _"Indeed, I have gone through and completed command school. Next to my education in exnolinguistics, astrophysics, exobiology, engineering and various other topics. However, you are a more experienced officer than I, therefore I found it illogical for him to choose me."_

 _"Well, would you look at that the Hobgoblin admitted to not being the best at something." Dr. McCoy stepped from the 'lift, a broad smile reaching his baby blue eyes._

 _"I never indicated that I was, Doctor."_

 _"No, perhaps not. The same can't be said for Spock, however." The Doctor stepped down beside Selar._

 _"I have not heard him ever state such a fact."_

 _McCoy's smile changed to a grin. "It's a joke Selar."_

 _"Ah, a joke. A story with a humorous climax. I do not see the humor."_

 _"Perhaps not, you will, one day."_

 _Selar shook her head. "I do not believe I will ever be able to comprehend you and your race's motives on such matters."_

 _STSTSTSTSTSTS_

 _An hour passed before they had any contact from the landing party, for this time McCoy remained beside Selar as they continued daily routines, as though the Captain and First Officer were still aboard the ship._

 _"Kirk to Enterprise." The chirp of the comm came through as Selar pressed it with her thumb._

 _"Enterprise, Lt. Commander Selar here, sir."_

 _"Selar, just making sure the comm is working." With that statement Selar knew something was wrong._

 _"We will be sure to make contact in the next two hours, if we don't send a security team down to assist us. Things are getting weird down here. The beings here are feline, they are humanoid with bushy tails, fur covering their bodies and exceedingly sharp fangs." His voice lowered to a whisper which told Selar that what he was saying should not be heard by the humanoids._

 _"They are holding us Captive, we are currently trying to negotiate with them. I can't say more. I'm sorry, standby."_

 _"Standing by, Captain."_

 _The man abruptly ended the communication, this worried the Bridge crew. "Dr. McCoy, you should go prepare your tools." Uhura pointed out._

 _"Yes, I should." He noted leaving the bridge._

 _STSTSTSTSTST_

 _Two hours, fifty-four minutes and thirteen seconds later._

 _Selar sat back in the Captain's chair. Her hands were folded as her middle and index fingers were placed before her mouth in a state of thought. HEr brown eyes were emotionless, cold and hard. She said nothing as she stared without reason into the depths of the abyss before her._

 _"Sir, it has been two hours, should we contact the captain."_

 _"No, they still have five minutes fifty-four seconds left, we must allot the time to the Captain of which he has asked of us." She replied._

 _"Very well. Do you think the Captain is alright?"_

 _"Captain Kirk is what you humans deem stubborn. He has stated before that he does not believe in such no-win scenarios. Therefore, in whatever predicament he is not likely to give up until he had either won or escaped it. Not logical, though usually true."_

 _Selar sunk farther into the chair, her mind was whirring through she would not show her worry. Whatever she must say without lying in order to keep the crew calm, she would. Minuted passed as she allowed her mind to sink further into her unconscious. By this time she realized the Captain would not be contacting them for he only had one minute left, less than that._

 _Selar moved her arm, edging it over towards the panel that lay beside it. Her thumb pressed the comm button. "Selar to Landing Party."_

 _Nothing, cold, stone, nothing._

 _"Selar to Landing Party, come in Landing Party."_

 _Static, uncontrolled, continuing static. No response._

 _Selar took note of this, ending the comm. She pressed the in-ship comm. "Lt. Commander Saok, report to the bridge." He bondmate had been promoted in rank in the last six months of which they had both been upon the ship together. This was more fortunate for it helped in many situations._

 _Moments later a gruff looking Romulan with surprisingly kind grey eyes stepped onto the Bridge. "You asked for my presence, sir?" He emphasized sir, finding it fun to do so._

 _"Since Mr. Kyle had been transferred, you have been promoted in rank to Chief of Security, if I am to not be mistake, Lt. Commander?"_

 _"Indeed sir?"_

 _"The Captain and an away team consisting of Commander Spock and three lieutenants have beamed aboard the planet. They have not commed us in the two hours of which he allotted them. To this, I am lead to believe that the Captain and the away team are in some sort of danger. Take a Landing Party of six security officers, beam down and discover the problem. Set phasers to stun." She ordered._

 _Her bondmate nodded turning towards the turbolift, she motioned him over with a wave of her hand at the last minute. He stepped down, coming beside her. She whispered to where he could only hear. "You know the dangers of being a security officer, please be careful. I do not with to lose you." She stated._

 _Saok nodded, "I will, Selar. Do not worry." He leaned down and kissed her forehead._

 _"Vulcans do not worry." Saok smiled, leaving the Bridge._

 _STSTSTST_

 _"Sir!"_

 _Selar turned to the Ensign of which had shouted her name. "Yes, Ensign?"_

 _"Scanners are picking up weird readings on the edge of their range."_

 _"Noted, Ensign. Keep track and continually note upon the current readings." She ordered the Ensign at the science station._

 _"Report to me, if any changed occur." She added._

 _Her conversation was cut short by the familiar chirp of the communication chirp. Selar placed her thumb to the panel._

 _"Klio to Enterprise, Enterprise come in._

 _"Enterprise, Selar here."_

 _"Selar, the Captain is severely injured, and is now unconscious."_

 _"Why isn't Saok reporting."_

 _"Saok is close to being unconscious he is also badly injured, and so is Mr. Spock. Request for immediate beam up."_

 _"Granted, stay in place, locking on soon."_

 _She ended the connection getting quickly to her feet. "Sulu you have the conn."_

 _She pressed the in-ship comm. "Bridge to Transporter Room."_

 _"Mr. Scott, aye?"_

 _"Mr. Scott lock on to coordinates of the Away team immediately, beam up Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Mr. Saok first."_

 _"Aye, sir."_

 _She switched. "Bridge to Sickbay."_

 _"Sickbay."_

 _"Dr. McCoy have a medical team standing by in the Transporter room, as soon as possible."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _She ended the comm, turning to Sulu before doing her best not to rush towards the Turbolift. She entered the correct deck with her words and was whisked down to the correct deck before getting off. She fastened her pace to a run, dashing through the halls as she ran for the Transporter Room. She dashed through the hissing doors of the Transporter Room, only to find two unconscious men and a severely injured Mr. Spock on the ground._

 _Captain Kirk had various wounds of which he was bleeding heavily from, his eyes were glazed over before they shut completely. Mr. Spock has gashed of green across his body, green bruises covered his face, arms and legs. Her bondemate was unconscious, his uniform was stained green and ripped to shreds just like Spock's and James's. His face was cut up with marks that would definitely leave scares._

 _It was horrifying, but Selar kept a stoic face._

 _The medical team was behind her, they placed the three men onto gearnies before whisking them away to Sickbay. McCoy stood beside a stoic looking Selar, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just another day on the Enterprise, Kirk goes out an almost gets his away team and himself killed." He hissed, leaving her to follow him team._

 _STSTSTSTSTS_

 _Selar entered Sickbay a few minutes later, her head was low and her hands were clasp behind her back. She looked around to see that no one was in the main room, she turned and headed for the patients room. There laid three men, each holding severe injuries. Her eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the sigh of her three of her closest people on the brink of death._

 _She heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Dr. McCoy standing behind her. "Will-?"_

 _"I don't know, we can only hope."_

 _"May I-?"_

 _"Of course, he needs you now more than ever."_

 _She nodded and walked into the room, she sat beside Saok's bed resting her hand beside his. Her eyes were low, as the man lay unconscious. She would sit here the entire night if she had too, she would encourage him on. She wouldn't let him die, any of them. Selar squeezed his hand and saw that Nurse Chapel was coming her way._

 _"He is conscious enough to hear you." She whispered._

 _Selar nodded, squeezing his hand more. "Saok, I am aware that you can hear my words. And even you can't comprehend them, that's alright. Just know that there are people in this world that care for you, that need you to keep fighting. I am one of them, stay alive for this ship, this crew, for Starfleet. Stay alive for me." She whispered, a tear falling from her eye._

 _She didn't receive a response, but she looked at his vital to see that his heart-rate was steadying._

 _For hours she stayed by his side, her eyes never leaving his body. Her hand remained on top of his, squeezing it every now and then to feel the pulse course through him. His pulse lowered, before highering again. He was continually going from a dangerous to a stable state. His breathing became irregular at time, his heart-rate dropping. This caused Selar to hold her breath, though it then rose again._

 _This cycle continued through the entire night. It exhausted the Vulcan to her limits, emotionally._

 _She finally could stay awake no longer, and fell asleep with her head upon his bed, beside his hand. A haunted, dreamless sleep encased her. Her late sickness did not help in the matter._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTSTST_

 _Something moved, her consciousness came towards her once more. Slowly her eyes opened, she found herself in sickbay, the lights were dimmed. A blanket layed around her. Dr. McCoy must've come in the middle of the night and saw her sleeping. She glanced at Saok, and down at his hand. It moved, she looked up to see two bright grey eyes, glazed with pain, though cheerful._

 _A smile came across the man's face, is reached his upturned eyebrows. He picked up his hand and traced her face from her pointed ears to her thin jawline. "You're alive.." She whispered._

 _"Yes.." He smiled brighter, she could see the gashes of green that had since glazed over and now were scabbing upon his face. His leg had been sown where a long gash has cut across it. "I am glad to know you stayed by my side the entire night, I would not have made it through without the kindess, encouragement and love that you sent across the bond." He whispered, lowering his hand._

 _"I could not live with myself if I had allowed you to die, Saok."_

 _"I know. I know." Her lips twitched ever-so-slightly._

 _"I do not care about my Vulcan ancestry at this moment, believe me when I say: I love you."_

 _"I love you too." His smiled widened even further._

 _Doctor McCoy walked in to see this, his own smile brightening. "Well, would you look at that. The Hobgoblin does have feelings."_

 _Selar raised her eyebrown, yet soon realized he wasn't talking about her. She got to her feet, she glanced over to see a Vulcan smiling, Spock was smiling. Both eyebrows shot upwards at the sight, Spock had seen the encounter between the two. He had confirmed that the two were to his liking._

 _"Dang it." Saok muttered, he lowered his voice to where Selar could only hear. "Spock smiling is kinda creepy."_

 _Selar had to fight the urge not to laugh at this, her lips twitched as she shook her head sitting back down._

 ** _I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SUPPPPPPPPPER HAPPY! NO MORE DYING AND SICKNESS, WELL SADNESS._**


	21. Perhaps It's Just Fate

_Selar made her way quickly towards Sickbay, she did not see the logic in once more evading another Physical. For as the Chief Medical Officer had threatened before, he would do a house call, and he hated house calls. The lean woman, standing at roughly 5'11, walked with her hands clasped behind her back, avoiding the various 'hello, sir's' and the 'how are you's.'_

 _Stopping before Sickbay, she watched as the door hissed open, revealing the clean, sanitized area of the Medical Department. Stepping inside the smell of disinfectant and sanitizing materials washed over her sensitive nose. Glancing around she caught sight of the Chief Medical Officer sitting at his desk, a PADD within his hands._

 _Approaching him, she watched as he looked up with a piercing blue gaze. "Oh, well you look at that, you finally decided to show for a physical that was due a month ago."_

 _"Three weeks, four days and thirteen hours. And indeed, I apologize I have been, preoccupied."_

 _"Oh sure, that's what they all say." He hissed, though amusement glinted in his blue eyes, contradicting his venomous words. Sighing, the older man got to his feet and motioned her into the other room. "Lay down." He told her, flipping the examination table downwards so that she could step on._

 _When she was pulled back she could hear the distinct sound of the Vitals bumping behind her._

 _"Heartrate is well over 100, bloodpressure is practically non-existent and your pulse is above average, assuming you call that green stuff in your veins, blood."_

 _"Doctor, the Vitals are most accurate for Vulcans, thank you." She stated monotonously propping herself up on her elbows._

 _"You sound like Spock."_

 _"Fascinating."_

 _"Don't push it." He chuckled, pushing her back down. He took a sample of her blood, handing it to Nurse Chapel before continuing with various other tests, of which Selar found to be quite uneventful. After an hour of tests, probes, psychological scans and metabolism activities, the 'torture' ended._

 _"Well, you seem at the peak of health, Lt. Commander."_

 _"Indeed, Doctor McCoy."_

 _"I am going to run this blood through and see if we catch anything, you are free to go, we will come to you if we find anything."_

 _"Very well, Doctor." She got up having received her clean bill of health, she now had bridge shift. Walking past the hissing doors of Sickbay, she headed for the turbolift, "Bridge." She stated as the 'lift powered upwards towards the bridge._

 _Selar stepped onto the Bridge and resumed her station beside the science station. "You're late today, Mr. Selar." Captain Kirk joked, his eyes amused._

 _"I didn't know Vulcans were capable of such."_

 _"They're not. I had an overdue physical, therefore I found it logical to have that done over before shift. It ran longer than I anticipated."_

 _"Ah, okay." The Captain shook his head, his hazel eyes still filled with amusement. "If you say so."_

 _Spock turned towards the Captain, an eyebrow raised in inquiry. "She is quite correct, she was in Sickbay according to Doctor McCoy, he decidedly sent the message to me."_

 _"Perhaps it's because you're apart of the science department too, and First Officer." Kirk chuckled._

 _"Indeed." Selar shook her head, resuming her work as a normal day on the bridge as Chief of Alien/Ship Intelligences._

 _STSTSTSTTSTSTSTS_

 _Lunch break came sooner than anticipated, she looked up to see her short-time relief standing beside her. Nodding to the Ensign, she got up, straightened her uniform and headed after Mr. Spock of which had done quite similar actions to her own. She stepped into the turbolift beside him, moving to the opposing side._

 _"Good-day, Mr. Spock?"_

 _"It has gone as well as possible and yours?"_

 _"Adequate, thank you. Are you going to the Mess Hall?"_

 _"Indeed." Selar nodded ordering the turbolift by voice to descend towards the deck._

 _When the turbolift door hissed open, Selar and Spock stepped out of it. They engaged themselves in conversation of the recent discoveries on Ritacal II. "It doesn't seem logical that they wish to harvest such planets when they have not the slightest indication as to what the plants are capable of doing to other life-forms that those native to the Planet or perhaps the Solar System." Selar noted._

 _"Indeed, Starfleet did not see a reason as to test a small portion of the plant before harvesting and transporting it back to Earth. It would have been more logical to test the plant on its home-planet, in its natural environment before removing it and testing in an opposing region." Spock agreed._

 _The two walked into the Mess Hall and over to the replicators, unsurprisingly they both ordered their usual Plomeek soup before sitting down beside each other in order to resume their conversation of the Ritacal Plant of which had not been given a name quite yet._

 _"If the plant proves harmful outside of its native region, we will not know if it is indeed harmful there as well by testing it on Earth." Selar stated, taking a spoonful of her Plomeek soup._

 _"Quite right, if it proves harmful towards Humans or perhaps any other Federation species, they will be light-years from any plausible cure."_

 _Dr. McCoy came walking up, looking exceptionally happy. "Sorry to cut you conversation short, but may I talk to you, Selar?"_

 _"Indeed." Spock got up to leave, but Dr. McCoy shook his head._

 _"I think you'd like to hear this too." The man looked him in the eye and knew exactly what he meant, Selar was still unaware of their relation, to this he kept it. Though out of kindness, Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy always included him on his daughter's health and such, playing it off as he was another Vulcan and could help in the matter._

 _Selar motioned for the good Doctor to sit down, he took his seat a smile coming upon his face._

 _"You seem ecstatic, Doctor."_

 _"I am." He took a deep breath._

 _"What is it Doctor."_

 _"Congratulations Selar."_

 _Selar and Spock gave the Doctor a confused look, McCoy shook his head._

 _"Selar, you're pregnant. The bloodtest just came in to prove it."_

 _Selar's eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the sound of this, a small gasp escaped her sealed lips._

 _"I-?"_

 _"Yes, I have the test results right here."_

 _He handed her the PADD which told her very plainly that she was indeed pregnant._

 _Mr. Spock had a glint upon his eye, the brown orbs held emotion that only Selar knew to look for._

 _"It is an Earth custom to congratulate the Woman and the Man on such terms, I offer my congratulations."_

 _Doctor McCoy gave a glare to Selar, "What is it Doctor?"_

 _"Well, aren't you gonna tell the lucky man."_

 _"Saok."_

 _"Uh, yeah."_

 _Selar nodded, getting to her feet. "I will take the last twenty minutes of break in order to inform him, I am regretful to cut our discussion late, Spock. May we continue at dinner?"_

 _"Of course, Selar."_

 _"Thank you, and you Doctor. This was a- pleasant surprise as you Terrans say." She turned leaving with her Plomeek soup, disposing of it before going after Saok._

 _STSTSTSTSTTS_

 _Doctor McCoy's smile had widened, his blue eyes bore into that of the Vulcan across from him. "Well, congratulations Pop-Pop."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"A Terran word for Grandfather."_

 _Spock fell silent. "Yes, if she is pregnant, and she is your daughter, you're a grandfather."_

 _"I know only too well, Doctor."_

 _"You'll make a good grandfather, when ya gonna tell the girl."_

 _"I can't it would, as you humans say so fondly, crush her."_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"I will tell her when the time comes of which it is deemed necessary."_

 _"Stubborn Green-Blooded hobgoblin." Bones joked, slapping his tricep gently with his right hand._

 _"You gonna tell Jim?" He added._

 _Spock had forgotten about the reaction of his own Bondmate, to this, that meant Jim was to be a Step-Grandfather to the child._

 _"Yes.."_

 _"That means he will be a Grandfather too, I'm sure he will be so happy!" Bones' smile widened to a truthful grin._

 _The door hissed open behind then to reveal the very man they were speaking off. The cheerful Captain of 42 spotted his Vulcan bondmate and best friend, he headed towards them with a smile upon his aging face._

 _"Whoa, Bones, what's the occasion. You're smiling like a fool before, Spock, dude, Spock." The Captain sounded like himself when they began their first Five-Year mission. They were now in their third. James had been Captain of the Enterprise for twelve years now, excluding before the first five year mission, as he hoped to stay Captain for many more._

 _"Well, Jim. I believe there is something Spock had to tell you."_

 _James sat down beside his Bondmate and looked expectantly at him, a smile warming his face. "Should not Selar inform the Captain."_

 _"Jim, we're not on duty."_

 _"Should not Selar inform, Jim?"_

 _"Inform me of what?"_

 _"Well, you're her father, you might as well tell him. Plus Selar will tell him eventually." Bones chided._

 _Jim was growing impatient, "Tell me what?" He demanded turning on his I-Am-Captain-Voice._

 _Spock and Bones glared at each other, well Bones glares, Spock Vulcan-stared._

 _James turned to Spock, grasping his arms and stared into his Bondmate's deep brown eyes. "What, Spock?"_

 _A twitch of Spock's lips notified him that it wasn't bad. "Jim?"_

 _"Hmm, darlin'?_

 _"You and I are now Grandfathers."_

 _A smile slowly creeped onto Kirk's face, widening quickly into a Grin. "Selar's pregnant?" He squeaked softly._

 _"Yes, Jim, she is." Spock couldn't stop the twitch of his lips that formed a small not-smile._

 _James didn't care that people were around as he threw his arms around his First. "That's great! I'm so happy for her!"_

 _Spock hugged his T'hy'la as well, trying to force down the feeling of excitement within himself. Bones sat back smiling like a fool, "Don't say anything about it Jim until she tells you, act like you don't know."_

 _"Will do, Bones, will do." He turned to his friend, patting his shoulder from across the table._

 _STSTSTSTSTSTS_

 _Selar walked into their shared quarters, her eyes darting around looking for the Comm. She pressed her thumb against it, "Selar to Saok." She muttered._

 _"Saok here, what is it Darlin?"_

 _"Are you on break?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Do you mind coming to our quarters for a moment."_

 _"Of course, I am already on my way."_

 _"Alright, Selar out."_

 _Selar nodded to herself, sitting down on the bed, her legs crossed. A few minutes later the doors hissed open to reveal the lithe form of her Bondmate, a small smile was upon his face as usual. Silently he made his way towards her, sitting down beside her before putting an arm around her._

 _"Did you want to tell me something."_

 _"Yes, Saok."_

 _Saok gave a worried look, but Selar whipped it away when she shook her head."_

 _"What is it, spit it out."_

 _"I cannot spit it out."_

 _"A metaphor, love, a metaphor."_

 _"Ahe." She tilted her head._

 _"Come on, I'm waiting tell me."_

 _Selar held out of her, noting for him to give his to her. He complied, looking confused, she placed his hand on her stomach and raised an eyebrow. That was all she needed to say._

 _"No..." Saok's face broke into a smile, his hand still on her stomach._

 _"Yes."_

 _"You're pregnant?"_

 _"Indeed, we are to be parents, Saok."_

 _Saok didn't reply he flung his arms around the Vulcan, uncaring to her Touch Telepathic ways. She could feel the emotions rolling off of him, Joy, Pride and Love. She did not recoil and instead kissed his cheek in response, holding out two of her finger in a Vulcan Kiss. When the two pulled away, Saok simply stared at her, glee within his icy gaze._

 _"I cannot believe it, I never though that the intelligent, straightforward woman who encouraged me on our first day at the Academy would become my Wife or Bondmate and the mother to our child."_

 _"I find it difficult to believe, though if Vulcans held belief in fate, I would say this is indeed out fate. For us to be together, working in the service of Starfleet, side by side. For us to raise a child upon a Starship, discovering the unknown and bringing peace for the Federation."_

 _"I do believe in fate and destiny, and this is ours."_

 _ **I may make to where Spock does tell Selar he is her Father, and have it as a different story to this prequel which was "Spock's Mission." When he told her nearing the end, if you haven't read it and wish to it is on my profile. (Not as good, It was my first Fic.) I need some Baby name, note this baby with me One Half Romulan, on More than a quarter Vulcan and a small portion of Human. I'm thinking 's' though if you can find a pretty neat name from other letters that sound Romulan of Vulcan, I am open to hear them. Male and Female names now! I don't know which gender I want yet, XD**_

 _ **Sorry long AN, Read and Review, next few chapters will be much happier than the last few. Yea, sorry about that.. I also need ideas! I got her gaining the Audacity as a ship, perhaps meetings Harrison, maybe Jameson? Should I make something happen to Saok, no that would crush her. I don't know I need help! Comment if you have some ideas.**_


	22. Shore Leave

**Not the Last Chapter no matter how much it seems so. A longer chapter, the beginning is slightly down though the memory is complete humor. You must endear the sadness and relief first, however, sorry!**

Upon the snow beneath them, the two beings sat once again huddled together. It was logical to use the warmth of the other in order to sustain their own warmth and life-streak. Unfortunately one was doing better than the other in the process. The woman was continually falling in and out of consciousness, only to be once again awoken by the male.

It fell to routine as Selar continued to fight against the drowsiness of which the weather her an her growing hypothermia brought. Her Vulcan blood had long since ran cold within her veins, metaphorically speaking. Her shivers seldom ceased even when she was not in full consciousness. They raked her body, only to drain her energy further, worsening her condition gradually.

Spock shook his head, his aging brown eyes laid upon the woman in his arms. They shared the same blood, yet the difference in experience must have inflicted a different response upon the 'inexperienced' younger Vulcan. Spock would not admit it to anyone other than the Girl that he was indeed concerned and rather worried. Yet through it all he held his stoical expression, his emotionless stance.

Spock felt Selar's grip tighten as another fit of coughing struck her, he messaged her back trying to cease the coughing, it worked. He suppressed an audible breath, slouching his shoulder slight. It had been 1.967 hours since the Enterprise had stated they would be on their way. Silently, and with much dwindling patience, they waiting.

Spock was no longer certain they were coming.

The wind howled around them, causing the snow to pick up and swirl across the oxygen filled air. His eyes narrowed against it, he lifted his arm, swinging it around Selar in order to protect her eyes and face from the now 'flying cold.' Something moved in the distance, but his failing eyes could not conclude as to what it was, his vision went black before he could pinpoint it.

When he came to the figure had edged closer, he had not a clue what had occurred. Though he could not tell there were four figures, his hopes shot up then fell realizing that the animals upon this planet often traveled in fours. Spock tried to move his legs, though they would move. The cold had gotten to his aging bone. It was not that he could not move them, it was that uncontrollable pain seared through him as he attempted.

Here he thought he was going to die, at least Selar was beside him. He tightened his embrace upon the Woman who was now once again on the brink of unconsciousness. He tightly closed his eyes, only looking up once more when something flashed as he could see light from within his closed eyelids.

His eyes fluttered open as the figures edged nearer with the lights within their hands, flashlight. Spock could not cry out, for his voice has since gone dry from a form of bronchitis. He could not move and he could not speak, he only hoped they could see him. They obviously had for within minutes the beings were rushing towards him, their equipment hitting against their sides as they ran.

"Ambassador Spock!" One called, it was Harrison. Robert Harrison was among them, it was the ship's rescue party. An unshameful was of relief spilled over his body as the human came rushing up to him, obviously looking for something.

The human was panting when he reached them, he fell to his knees, his arms flailing. "Spock, where's-?" Spock painfully raised his hand and opened his arms to reveal a frostbitten, unconscious and shivering Vulcan whom looked far better than she was feeling, and at that she looks like the underworld and the even deeper underworld collided.

"Se-Captain!" Harrison's eyes widened as he leaped forward until he was right in front of the unconscious Captain. Spock could see the now worried look upon the First Officer's eyes. Harrison took the Vulcan from Spock's arms, he pulled her too him, gathering her in his arms. "Dr. McCoy! Dr. Jameson!" He hissed as high as his voice would allow.

Two figures came up running, their bodies moving at an almost unimaginable pace. They slid, falling into place beside Harrison. Dr. Jameson stays beside the First Officer as Dr. McCoy come over to him.

"She's in a state of a coma, hypothermia is prevalent, obvious frostbite. We have to get her back to the ship and quickly, or she will die." There was prominent worry within the Audacity's CMO's Voice. Spock almost did not hear what Dr. McCoy said as he listened to Jameson.

"Spock, snap out of it." The aging man stood before him with a hand extended, a blanket had been wrapped around Spock. Spock unreluctantly took the Doctor's hand, allowing the older man to pull him up. His body wrenched in pain as he almost fell to the ground, he would have if it had not been for McCoy's steady and agile movements. He know leaned against the Doctor, his body harboring a fierce ache.

"Steady there Spock, come on we need to get you to the shuttlecraft." McCoy steadies the man helping him put one foot in front of the other. Spock found his voice.

"Wh-where, wha-" He couldn't get the right words.

"Shh, Spock. Don't worry about the girl she is in capable hands, come on." He nudged the Vulcan further.

STSTSTST

 _Selar sat against the back of her seat, something she seldom did. Her desk sat before her, a PADD upon it. All of her work for the next four and a half weeks had been completed, and she had not a thing to do. Behind her sat her lyre, to this she grabbed it placing it diligently upon her knee and moving her hands to the correct position._

 _Her fingers began to gracefully move across the lyre's strings, the song she played was that of a mother and a child. A song that spoke of the unbreakable bond, the unbreakable love that the two held. It spoke of the hardships, the triumphs and the tragedies. It spoke of the child growing to move on, yet never forgetting the mother of which he called his own._

 _"Heh kauk hi wuh kan dvun-tor fi',_

 _wuh karik'es t' wuh khaf-spol heh_

 _wuh karik'es t' wuh tel,_

 _mokuhlek worla nam-tor pushau,_

 _na' svi' wuh ashaya heh wuh pthak_

 _vel on seldom zhu-tor,_

 _ish-veh kashkau nam-tor tersau_

 _na' weht do wuh million tevun_

 _na' weht do wuh million tevun. ."_

 _Selar rested her hands at the end of the song. She looked up to see Spock standing before her, she had not heard him enter. To this she tilted her head slightly._

 _"A wise choice of song, 'Wuh Tel-tor Worla Pushau.' A Bond Never Broken." Spock's lips twitched._

 _"Indeed, I found it logical being that I soon will have this bond with my own offspring."_

 _"Quite adequate." Spock agreed, clasping his hands behind his back._

 _"Did you need something, Mr. Spock?" Selar finally inquired._

 _"Indeed, I came to inquire upon you if you would be opposed to joining the Shore Leave party consisting of Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy and Myself."_

 _"That would be most pleasing, in that matter Saok already have devised plans, for which I cannot participate, for he deems his actions a 'surprise.' Illogical Romulans."_

 _Spock's lips twitched again, yet his eyes remained expressionless. "Very well, we shall be orbiting the planet in roughly four point seven minutes. Our beam down will be within the next two hours."_

 _"Note taken, sir."_

 _"Yes, well I will meet you in the Trasporter Room when the times comes, good-evening, Mr. Selar."_

 _"As to you, Spock."_

 _Spock looked somewhat relieved not to be called 'Mr. Spock' or 'Sir' by the Vulcan, Selar was unsure as to why yet did not push the subject. She watched as the Half-Vulcan exited the room leaving Selar once more in solitude._

 _STSTSTTSTSTS_

 _James, Spock, Leonard and Selar had beamed down the the planet surface below. They were upon the planet Sagitarian VI, here a small human colony resided. And for the night, here would this party stay. Before doing anything, Selar followed the Captain and the others as they headed for the hotel. The Captain had insisted upon it, for the reason of which 'Shore leave is not Shore leave if we must return to the ship of which we are being relieved from within the day.'_

 _The reasons seemed illogical to Selar and Spock, though they were persuaded to agree, eventually. Now they stood before a one hudred hirty nine story building, that towered majestically before them. It's aluminum alloy top could not be seen for it disappeared into the pink clouds of the early morning sky, it was beautiful. To this Selar would admit, if she were human._

 _"Come on, let's get checked in." James noted, stepping through the doors, tearing Selar's mind from the building._

 _At the front desk, the attendant seemed to recognize the Captain and gave a kind smile. "Reservation for James Kirk."_

 _"Ah, yes Mr. Kirk. Rooms 1350 and 1351 have been reserved for you."_

 _"Thank you, Miss."_

 _"My pleasure."_

 _Upon receiving their keys and heading up to the one hundred thirty fifth floor, it had been decided that Spock and James would share a room leaving a less than unhappy Doctor and a stoic Vulcan to share the other. To be honest, neither minded. The two had become close friends, for despite Selar being the daughter of the Hobgoblin, Leonard liked Selar very much, surprisingly._

 _When Spock and Jim had disappeared into their room, Leonard turned to Selar smiling. "Well, they'll be in there for awhile, why don't we check out our room?"_

 _"That would be adequate, Dr. McCoy."_

 _"Selar, we're off duty call me Len."_

 _"Okay, Len. If you please."_

 _"I do." He laughed, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder before turning to open their door. The two stepped into an immaculate room. Inside, lay a sitting area that consisted of two couches, a small kitchenette and a small dining room. On the far side was a bedroom and inside lay two beds, each made to perfects. To the right lay the bathroom and on the left a door to the balcony that overlooked the sea that fell just beneath them._

 _"Wow, is this a hotel room or an apartment?" Leonard Joked._

 _"I am unsure, this is more elaborate than I have ever experienced." Selar noted truthfully, even while being the daughter of an Ambassador she still had not seen such._

 _"Jim sure knows how to swing some good rooms."_

 _"Indeed." McCoy smiled, shaking his head._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 ** _Swimming_**

 _Selar stood before the water, her swimshorts and swimshirt still dry as she had yet to step into the seemingly clean water of the pool. She despised water, more so than she was willing to admit. It clogged her telepathic ability, this made her feel uneven and rather imbalanced. Her arms were clasped behind her back as Dr. McCoy and James were already in the water. Spock had left to receive lunch for the four. Selar had been forced to stay._

 _"Come on Sea, the water is perfect!" Jim encouraged, she was accustomed to being called Sea as a nickname for the last several years._

 _"I do not believe it to be logical, going into water when it is not of utmost importance or of personal hygiene. The human adoration for water and why they adore it so, escapes me, sir."_

 _"Jim. And come on I know Vulcans don't particularly like water, but it's not that bad. Come on, please?"_

 _"As I stated before, Jim, I do not see the logic within the prospect of being neck-deep in such a substance."_

 _Jim glared at her, his hazel eyes playful yet fiery. "Don't make me order you to get into the water."_

 _Selar narrowed her eyes. "As you have said before, we are off duty. And in this matter, you have no superiority over me until we are once more aboard the ship, on duty or partaking in Starfleet business." She pointed out, an almost smug look coming upon her face._

 _"She's right, you just got burned by a Vulcan!" McCoy hissed, laughing._

 _"Burned?"_

 _"A metaphor."_

 _"Oh."_

 _McCoy continued to laugh as James turned a rather pinkish color, something she recognized as Admiral Archer once calling 'Blushing.' Selar folded her arms before her chest, shaking her head._

 _"You know what, if you come into the water, I will try plomeek soup."_

 _Selar was not convinced._

 _"I will attempt to play the Vulcan Lyre and eat Plomeek Soup."_

 _Still not convinced._

 _"He will be logical for one entire day, ceasing to use his heart in any decisions as he will be emotionless and have only a stance of intelligence." Spock spoke for the Captain returning with four waters in his hand._

 _"Very well, Jim if you agree to this then I will get into the water."_

 _Jim groaned. "Fine! Thanks Spock," He grumbled an paused. "But only if you get in too."_

 _Selar and Spock shared a look, both silently agreeing that they would enjoy seeing their Captain be logical._

 _Jim did not regret his decision._

 _STSTSTTSTSTS_

 ** _A Peaceful Night_**

 _The day had ended out adequately, Spock and Selar had taken both Jim and Leonard successfully hiking throughout the terrain. To this, no one was hurt, much to the happiness of Dr. McCoy. Jim then forced Spock to try icecream, of which in the end was smeared across his face and dripping from his hands due to the fact the good doctor had tripped hitting Spock._

 _They engaged upon a game of truth or dare, this ended out intriguingly._

 _"Jim, Truth or Dare?"_

 _"Dare, wait-"_

 _"Nope, you chose. Hmm, I dare you to-" Dr. McCoy paused his smile broadening into a grin, McCoy was going to give a very childish thought worthwhile dare. "Pick up a handful of the clay in the Riverbed over there, and eat it." McCoy knew the clay was harmless and would only cause a foul taste in his mouth._

 _Jim looked disdained. "What?" He frowned grudgingly getting to his feet before going to retrieve the clay._

 _He came back with the Clay and sat before an imbecilically grinning McCoy. Slowly, after glaring at the Doctor he brought the clay to his mouth. He opened his mouth and took a small bite, it was out quicker then he put it in. He spit the clay right out, cringing at its fowl taste. "Bones!" He growled, throwing the wet clay at the Doctor, who unfortunately dodged it. McCoy couldn't stop laughing, his eyes were closed and his hand was upon his stomach._

 _"Okay Jim, your turn."_

 _"Selar, truth or dare?"_

 _"I do not see the logic in this game, however, truth."_

 _Jim seemed to be thinking hard for a moment. "Tell us something that none of us would know."_

 _Selar raised an eyebrow, a twitch of her lips came before she replied. "I was not born with brown eyes, my eyes were initially green. However, since I needed corrective eyewear, since the retina 5 and the surgery would not suffice, I was give permanent contacts. Seeing too most Vulcans had brown eyes, they coloured the contacts to be brown. Therefore, giving me my now brown hue to my eyes."_

 _Jim's mouth was agape and McCoy was laughing. "Seriously?"_

 _"Vulcans do not lie, Len."_

 _"Did you just call him, 'Len?'"_

 _"Indeed, he asked me to deem him such."_

 _"Hmph. You're not kidding on the eye thing are you?" Jim aksed._

 _"No, James. I am not."_

 _"Dang." Jim looked at Spock [Why were her eyes green?] He asked telepathically from their bond. [Jim, she is, just as I, part human. Therefore, in this prospect, she had a twenty five point seven percent chance of having either blue or green eyes. She held up to this percentage.] Spock responded. Jim nodded. [Oh, wow. I think she would look cool with green eyes.] [No different then she does now, Jim.]_

 _Linebreak-_

 _Selar sat back in the chair of which was positioned upon the Balcony, she reminisced the day being unable to sleep. Sighing she sat farther back into the chair, leaning backwards in order to glance up at the dark, star filled sky. The last time she had been planet side on her own accord was when she had been bonded to Saok. It felt good being in a peaceful environment, being once more under the spectacles of which fascinated her since she was much younger._

 _McCoy must have noticed she was not asleep, for he too came onto the balcony, his robe wrapped around his chest and his paid pajama pants ruffled signifying he had been asleep._

 _"Unable to sleep, Selar?"_

 _"Indeed, Leonard."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Unknown. I am simply infatuated with the stars, perhaps I felt the desire to be under them instead of sleeping."_

 _Dr. McCoy yawned, stretching his arms. "It's nearly 0100."_

 _"I am aware."_

 _"You should get some sleep."_

 _"If you wish, Doctor."_

 _"I do, just go to bed before 0220? Aye?"_

 _"Indeed, you should resume your rest. Vulcans can go for days without rest, for humans, the same cannot be said."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Vulcans and their superiority." He teased, bidding her goodnight before stepping back inside and returning to his war bed._

 _Selar suppressed an audible breath, her eyes were focused upon the stars, they dared not move. She watched with deep brown orbs as they dances and flickered across the night sky. When morning came, they would disappear behind the sun's light. Yet never truly gone. She might as well enjoy them planetside tonight, before seeing them tomorrow as they whisked past her at warp speed._

STSTSTST

Spock was seated by the Doctor slowly into a seat inside the shuttlecraft of which had been equipped with medical supplies. Beside him, on a gearnie lay his daughter. Her eyes were midway open as they stared at nothing. Spock placed a hand to her face, she turned it staring him in the eye. Something akin to happiness and relief flashed between both of their eyes.

And in that moment, a relationship was repaired. A relationship that had been broken for 35 years. Two intelligent, emotionless yet the one who harbor the most emotion, logical and stoical beings stared into each other's eyes, understanding and peace coming before them. Nothing had to be said, nothing to even to be indicated with movement. Between the eyes, all could be told. Vibrant, young eyes laid upon Fiery, Calm eyes.

Spock leaned forward, his lips brushed Selar's head in a matter of affection. McCoy say this, standing at the far end of the Shuttlecraft. A warm smile creeped upon his face, his dulling blue eyes grinned with happiness. He had waited 35 years to see this moment. The years of which one was oblivious and the other was silent. Years of hurt, pain, arrogance and agony. Years that could probably never be regained, yet could be brought to peace.

The simple action of the kiss upon the forehead, that simply touch, told McCoy all he needed to know. In the 50 years he had known Spock and in the 30 he had known Selar, he had waited. Waited for the time of which he could see the two's relationship go from that of friends to the Father-Daughter relationship is needed to be. It was beautiful, even more than Spock and Jim as well as Selar and Saok. Something nothing could compare to, nothing.

In this moment a precious inkling was made. Something none of them realized. In this moment, peace truly was brought to a world, theirs.

STSTSTST

heh kauk hi wuh kan dvun-tor fi',

wuh karik'es t' wuh khaf-spol heh

wuh karik'es t' wuh tel-tor,

mokuhlek worla nam-tor pushau,

na' svi' wuh ashaya heh wuh pthak

vel on seldom zhu-tor,

ish-veh kashkau nam-tor tersau

na' weht do wuh million tevun

na' weht do wuh million tevun. .

And even though the child moves on,

the strength of the heart and

the strength of the bond,

can never be broken,

for between the love and the fear

something both seldom hear,

their minds are connected

for more than a million years

for more than a million years..


	23. S'yel i'ki

When Selar awoke her visionary sense was overwhelmed with a piercing white light, it blurred her vision forcing her to clamp her eyes shut painfully. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes, as they slowly adjusted to the blinding white light before and above her. The woman blinked drowsiness from her eyes, her head ached furiously, unlike anything she had felt before.

She brought her hand to her temple in attempt to soothe the pain of which was prevalent in her cranium. It ceased to work. Selar narrowed her eyes, obliging herself to prop up onto her elbows. While attempting she was pushed down gently with strong arms. Her vision had only just returned to normal, or close enough to realize who it was that had pushed her down.

A southern drawl came upon the room as the being spoke. "I do not think you should be up, Miss." He commented, he was now standing over her, bright blue eyes boring into a deep brown ones. The man had a smile of relief over his aging face, his graying hair was messed up and untidy as though he had been working for quite some time.

"Do you know how hard it was to save you and that Hobgoblin from hypothermia, especially you. Your green blood ain't necessarily the easiest thing to work with. Not to mention your heart is where your liver should be! That didn't help in the matter." His voice was complaining though his eyes were filled with raw amusement.

"Doctor, I do not find it logical that you complain of such endeavors. For such I and Mr. Spock are indeed alive, you should be rather relieved."

The Doctor scoffed. "Hmph. You've been out for four days, and Spock has been like a puppy guarding his own. Plus you got someone racing across the galaxy just to come see if you pretty little green heart is still beating."

Selar was confused. The only person who would have cared was most definitely Spock and Dr. McCoy. The others who did were already aboard the ship, that made her wonder.. "Doctor, where is my First Officer, not to mention my Chief Medical Officer."

"Dammit, you could not leave yourself from Captain mode for more than a few seconds, now could you, _Captain_ Selar."

"It is my responsibility to ensure that my ship is running as planned, and that my crew is in optimal health and morale."

Bones scoffed, "I'll get your First and your CMO, now lay down and try to get some sleep. Doctor's orders, and plus I outrank you, therefore you must listen."

Dr. McCoy did not lie he was an Admiral, though rarely was called by it. He enjoyed Dr. McCoy far more than he did Admiral McCoy, so rarely dd anyone know the truth behind that. "Indeed, _Admiral_ , I will endeavor to do so." The Vulcan teased him, he looked at her with wide blue eyes, scoffed and left the room. Nodding to Spock that he could go back in if he pleased.

 _STSTSTSTSTS_

 _Selar was preoccupied in the labs to even have the slightest bit of care in the matters of which the ship was seemingly being decorate. As to what and why, she had no clue. Yet another illogical Earth holiday was approaching. She noted that this month would have been considered October on Earth, which meant Halloween. It also marked her third year aboard the Enterprise, not including previous missions._

 _Selar felt her abdomen, it was huge with the feeling of her child. She was now in maternity clothing, for her normal uniform no longer fit across her bulging mid-section. The Doctor had offered to tell the couple what they were to have, however Selar and Saok agreed that it would be better to find out on the day of the birth._

 _Selar knew that it was soon, for she was now two months over due. Perhaps it was the mixed heritage of her child, either way it worried her greatly. Instead of ten months, she was now twelve along. Selar sighed at the thought of the child. She needed a name for the child. Just as she and Spock had names that meant something, so must the child. Spock meant 'resembling half of each other's heart and soul'. Selar meant 'from the free desert wind.' S'chn, the beginning of their family name meat 'from the Captain' and Tgai, the last part of the family name, meant 'Lady of the feast.'_

 _Funny how she did not realize that she and Spock shared the same family name, Spock never told her, therefore she never knew and she never asked._

 _Selar and Saok had discussed names, yet they had not decided on a particular one, as far as they had decided, it would be Vulcan, and begin with an 'S' just as most of her family had. The woman sighed, finishing up her experiment before she left to have lunch with Saok in the Officer's Mess hall. Gathering her PADD and her Tricorder, she stepped through the hissing doors of the lab before heading quickly towards the mess hall._

 _Inside she quickly located her mate, replicating her usual Plomeek soup, she sat down beside him in order to discuss names. He smiled at her abdomen as she knew what he was thinking. "Any more ideas, Saok?" She inquired._

 _"What about Sasak? Meaning out of longevity?"_

 _"Perhaps, though I do not see the logic in naming a child of such."_

 _"Hmm, what about Saya?"_

 _"Radiance? Brilliance? Perhaps, though we do not know quite what the child will look like and how they will act."_

 _"Right, right. Hmm. Any ideas?"_

 _"I am uncertain. Perhaps Seltar, from long Delta. For you and I were both born beside Deltas."_

 _"True, but naming the child after a body of water?"_

 _"I see your point." Selar thought for a moment. "Perhaps Selv will suffice, From the Free one."_

 _"I quite like that, this child must have a free soul, any other ideas?"_

 _"None, I cannot find any names of which I feel drawn too."_

 _Selar sat back, and released an audible breath, she took a bite, or more so a sip, of her plomeek soup before crossing her hands and meeting Saok's gaze._

 _"Perhaps you should name the child Selik." A baritone voice cut into their thoughts, they both turned to face the man of which had spoken. He was dressed in his science blues, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes portraying, to the trained eye, amusement or happiness._

 _"From the soul of the star." Selar whispered, contemplating the name as it rolled off of her tongue. She looked up at Spock, a small twitch of her lips._

 _"T'Mai told me that was what she was going to name you, though she ultimately settle for Selar, for it meant 'from free desert winds.'"_

 _"How did you know of what my mother was to name me?"_

 _"T'Mai and I knew each other for quite some time before you were born. She and I attended school together, though she moved on to the Science Academy and I, Starfleet. We didn't talk until the day of which she told me she was having a child." Selar could sense that was not the entire truth, though said nothing of it. Perhaps her mother and Spock got into some conflict, it would explain the tension eleven months ago at her birthday._

 _Selar's lips twitched again at the thought of the name, Saok was smiling broadly. "Y'know what," he began. "I like that name, it's so much better than the one of which you and I have been trying to come up with."_

 _"I do as well, I believe we have decided upon a name that will suffice for either gender."_

 _"Indeed." Saok turned to his bondmate, resting a hand upon her abdomen. "Hello, Selik." He smiled, rubbing her Stomach. If Selar were human, she would have smiled broadly at this. She was impressed by the love the Romulan held for their unborn child as she was quite fond of it._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 _"Trick or treat, sir?"_

 _"Yea, it's an Earth tradition, we do it every year on the 31st of October."_

 _"I do not see the logic in dressing up as fictional beings in order to roam from house to house in search of unhealthy delicacies."_

 _"First of all, candy and costumes. Second of all, it's fun!" James tried to convince her as they sat in the Mess hall a few day later. The two of them including Dr. McCoy were deep within conversation regarding Halloween and the ship's upcoming party to celebrate the illogical human holiday. Selar was not convince, at all._

 _"Fun?"_

 _"Right, you're Vulcan." The Doctor scowled, his eyes amused._

 _"Indeed, we do not celebrate such illogical holidays."_

 _"It's not illogical, it boosts the crew's morale, improving their proficiency and their accuracy. Therefore, it is entirely logical." Kirk tried to twist words in order to convince Selar to come to the party, he had already convince Spock, of which took more than a week to do. He only hoped his offspring would not be as difficult. It had already been four days, he was not counting on it._

 _"I still do not see the importance of such a holiday."_

 _"Of course you don't, but please, would you do it if Saok went?"_

 _"Most likely not, Captain. For Saok and I only go to such occasions when it is logical, he may go if he desires, I, however, will not attend."_

 _"Oh come on, it's just one night!"_

 _"No. I do not see the logic in dressing one's self up only to embarrass themselves by begging for such unhealthy items during a festivity."_

 _"But it won't be that way, you just have to dress up and come to the party, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" The Captain was begging, he was begging his Second Officer, meaning third in Command._

 _"Captain, you have attempted to convince me now for the 23rd time. If you have not realized, my answer has been a consistent, 'no.' Now, if you will excuse me, I have a job to return to."_

 _"Don't make me order you to come."_

 _"Captain, that is not within your ability. You may only order if it is what is best for your crew."_

 _"It it, you need to lighten up, you have a baby on the way, you only get to have some time to yourself for a short while longer."_

 _"Still a negative, sir."_

 _"Fine, I order you to come to the party. Bones."_

 _"I support the order, Doctor and Captain's orders."_

 _Selar's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as a Vulcan scowl came upon her face. "Very well, sir." She almost hissed before leaving the two men in the mess hall. Two of which look insufferably pleased with themselves._

 _STSTSTST_

 _The night of the party rolled around as Selar sat upon the edge of her bed, she had no costume and nothing to wear to the party. So, she wore her uniform as of the time. A buzz came to the door, Saok had already left to retrieve last minute items, perhaps it was him and he needed some help._

 _She went to open the door only to find a smiling Captain Kirk standing there with something in his hands. She glanced down at the shorter man, her eyes looking confused. "I assumed you had no costume, so I brought you one, enjoy." He smiled and left her with the costume in her hands._

 _Selar raised an eyebrow and walked back into her room, she was not pleased though it was an order. She opened the package the find a Costume that resembled that of one of the Vulcan mythological beings. A god. She sighed, and pulled the costume on. She stood before the mirror, straightening the costume to perfection. If she must wear it, it would be neat._

 _Saok walked in his mouth agape. He turned to a smile and came to stand behind her as she straightened the wrinkles. He was dressed in the male version of her costume. "Even when pregnant, you still look so beautiful."_

 _Selar's face flushed green at the softness of his words. She turned to him and examined his costume. "And even though you haven't changed you still look dashing." She commented, raising an eyebrow. Saok chuckled and shook his head._

 _"We have somewhere to be." He paused, putting out his arm. "Shall we, my lady?" Selar bit back a human response and took his arm. She followed as he guided her out of their quarters and down the hall towards the main recreation room. Once reaching the place, the door hissed open revealing a vast amount of the crew either dancing, chatting, having a drink or stopping by the buffet tables._

 _Selar slightly recoiled at the amount of people before Saok dragged her into the Recreation hall. She walked beside him as he lead her inside, they stopped beside a booth where the Captain, Dr. McCoy and Spock sat. The Captain was wearing a Musketeer outfit, white the doctor was dressed up as an old 20th century Earth Doctor. Mr. Spock was dressed as the third Vulcan god of which all three Vulcan/Romulans wore. Selar was dressed as the Star god, Saok the Sun and Spock the moon._

 _James motioned for the to sit down, as they did. "Captain, I would believe you would call this part quite the 'turn out.'"_

 _"Selar, we are off duty call me Jim." Selar furrowed her eyebrows before nodding._

 _"Very well, Jim." Her voice was slow as if unaccustomed to the word._

 _The group laughed, excluding the Vulcans._

 _"I'm going to go get some drinks, shall you join me, Selar?" Jim noted._

 _"I suppose I can be of use, Captain."_

 _The man smiled, helping her to her feet as they strode off to get some drinks for the group. They stopped before the buffet table, where the Ale's were held. Selar gather some water for Spock and Herself, noting that neither of them drank, while Kirk got something for him, Saok and Dr. McCoy. They headed back to the table slowly through the people._

 _Selar stopped, something hit her. It was pain, uncontrollable pain. She hissed in response, grasping her side as the water fell to the ground. Kirk whipped around looking surprised before rushing to her side. She was doubled over, her eyes closed in pain._

 _"What is it, Selar?"_

 _"Ca-Jim, I- I think it's time." She hissed, her eyes still squinted in pain._

 _Captain Kirk's face flushed. "DR. MCCOY, SPOCK, SAOK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, catching their attention. He didn't know how much the Vulcan weighed so he didn't attempt to pick her up. When the three arrived, they stopped midway looking down at the Vulcan of which was now trying not to cry out._

 _Selar felt as strong arms gathered her into their own. She opened her eyes for a moment to realize it was Saok. He hurried after the Doctor as McCoy ushered them out of the Recreation Hall Kirk and Spock on their heels. He looked down at her with calm eyes, though she could see the concern welling up behind them._

 _"Selar, it's gonna be alright. Shh.." He tried to soothe her as she gasped once more in pain, recoiling again in reaction. She realized he was now at a run as he whisked her into Sickbay and placed her onto a Biobed, he didn't leave her side. He stood beside her, grasping her hand, murmuring encouraging words into her ear._

 _"You're in labor, Selar, your child is coming." Chapel ushered Spock and Kirk out of the room._

 _The process went terribly, the child had it's cord wrapped around its neck. It was difficult, Selar cried out in pain to be met with the encouraging embrace and words of her bondmate. Her heart was fluttering at the excitement and undoubted love she held for this child. She was now a mother, and Saok a father. Her own child would be welcomed into the world today._

 _Today, she was a mother._

 _When it was all over, she could hear no cry. Her eyes shot open, the pain was a distant memory now. She looked up to see the solemn face of Dr. McCoy, his blue eyes were filled with sorrow._

 _"Dr. McCoy, where is my child, why can I not hear his or her scream?"_

 _She watched as the Doctor's eyes filled with tears, he closed them allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. Selar gasped, she knew what this meant, what this meant of her child. Her hands came up to her eye as she turned and buried her head into the welcoming shoulder of Saok._

 _"No!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. She could feel Saok's body shaking, he was crying to. His sobs raked across him as he to now knew what has happened._

 _"I- I'm so sorry, Selar." The Doctor spoke with sincerity._

 _"No, why did this happen?" Selar did not look up as more sobs filled her body, at this point she did not care._

 _"The child was not developed properly, his cord was wrapped around his neck making him unable to breathe, I- I am so sorry, Selar and Saok. I-" His voice was cut off by his own tears._

 _Selar buried her face farther into her mate's shoulder, she wanted to forget this all. Forget life, forget her career, forget her family and friends. She just wanted to die._

 _Saok must've heard her thoughts from their bond since his embrace tightened around her. She looked up as Dr. McCoy now stood before them, an almost lifeless child within his arms. She pulled from Saok and took the child from his arms. Tears fell from her eyes onto the skin of the child, she could see only faint breathing but knew it would not last._

 _"Selik.." She whispered, bringing the child to her chest, where she cradled him into her arms._

 _"Doctor, there has to be something, something you can do."_

 _McCoy shook his head. "His heart and lungs are not developed as he is already having trouble breathing, I-" His voice cracked._

 _Selar glance down at her child, the warmth and love filling her eyes. The child would never have a chance, never have the chance of life. He would forever be a child. Forever. Tears continued to fall from her eyes._

 _"He won't survive the night." Selar nodded as the Doctor got up to leave the room, he wanted Selar to at least have the night with Selik, a child she would never get to raise._

 _STSTSTST_

 _Dr. McCoy was wrong, Selik did not only last the night, he last for the next two days. He was surprised, he thought the child was to die and partook in the grief of the child. Yet somehow, he braved through it. Now at three days old he was still alive, he commed Jim and Spock and told them they could come and meet the child now, for he was sure that the child was strengthening._

 _Spock and Jim were immediately down into Sickbay as if on cue. They rushed into the patient room where Selar lay, no longer grim for somehow her child would survive. Saok was at her side, he was still smiling as he was cooing at the child who had since opened his eyes to reveal one was grey while the other was brown, it was peculiar._

 _Spock stopped at the edge of the room, watching the new mother and father as they interacted with their new child. He was a grandfather, and yet Selar still did not know. His bondmate came up beside him, resting his head on his tricep. "You have to tell her, Spock." He whispered._

 _"I know, T'hy'la. I am going to."_

 _"When?"_

 _"Right now." Jim smiled as Spock stepped into the room heading for the bed._

 _Selar looked up, her face was stoic though her eyes smiled. "Spock, this is your Nephew, Selik."_

 _"No not nephew," Spock face was turning into a small smile. "Grandson."_

 _Selar looked confused, her eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean, Spock?"_

 _Spock's face solemned, though he buffed it up and sat at the foot of Selar's bed. Giving and audible breath he began: "Selar, I am more than just another Vulcan of which your mother was acquainted. She and I were bonded, married by Terran standards. She and I conceived a child, a child that we named Selar. This child was you, though I found I was not ready to be a father and stepped down believing that my human would get in the way and I would ruin your childhood." He paused, watching as realization filled Selar's eyes._

 _"I was wrong, my departure was the ruin of it. I returned to Starfleet, thinking I would never see you again. It pained me beyond belief, knowing I would never get the chance to meet my daughter as my daughter. So when I finally met you at the age of six, I found it difficult not to treat you as such. I had to exclude you, for that was he only way that would stop me from telling you._

 _That was why I rarely spoke to you. When you left, I was saddened once more to see you go. Though it, illogically, thrilled me to find that you joined Starfleet. Though when you were assigned to the Enterprise, I didn't know what to do. What could I do? I had a daughter aboard that I had to treat like a fellow crewmate." He explained, his eyes lowering._

 _"I am so sorry, I apologize for never telling you. It was my own arrogance, my own imbecilic acts." Selar raised her hand and silenced him._

 _"No, do not feel sorry. Do not feel the agony of which this has created upon your for the last of these many years. It is not your fault, it is no one's fault. Let it be, Sp- father." She whispered, her words sincere. Spock glanced up at the hearing of her words, a sincere smile coming upon his face. He couldn't hold it back and did not care that it was human._

 _He walked up farther to see Selar moving from the end of her bed. He pulled her into an embrace, the two hugged, and quite frankly they did not care. Selar pulled back, the child still within her arms. She motioned Jim over with her hands. "Spock, Jim, this is your grandson Selik, meaning from the soul of the star. S'chn-Tgai Selik, son of Saok of Spock and James, of the house of Surak of Vulcan." She whispered, running her fingers through the infants brown hair._

 _"Selik." Spock noted, the name rolling off his tongue as he touched the child's cheek._

 _"Selik." Jim repeated doing the same. The two were now grandfathers, they glanced each other's way, joy coming before them. They were grandfathers. And now Jim was officially the step-father of a Vulcan of which he was already close to. He was the Captain of a Starship of the greatest crew in Starfleet. He was bonded to the best Vulcan-Human male in the universe, he was a grandfather. His life could not be any better._

 _STSTSTST_

Selar lay against the back of the Biobed, her dark brown eyes were focused on the PADD before her. She may have been injured however that could not keep her from her duties as Captain of the Audacity. Despite her First telling her he was capable of doing it all, signing off on reports, handling mishaps and such as that, Selar found it her obligation to do it. For it was her ship.

The woman allowed herself and audible breath, she placed the PADD down seeing she had signed off on the last report. Bringing her hand to her temple, she began to message the aching area. Perhaps work was not the logical decision, though it occupied her rather than keeping her mind on the Ship happenings and what was going on with the Klingons.

Her thought was cut short when she heard the MedBay door hiss open. Her gaze shifted towards it, she tilted her head awaiting the person to step through. When they did, she could not hold back her gasp. Brown eyes widened as they met grey, grey eyes that had not changed since she last saw them eight years ago.

The man looked up at her, his gaze unmoving, unchanging. A small smiled washed upon his face at the sight of Selar. Selar knew exactly who he was, and did not need anyone to remind her. At the time she did not care that she was confined to the bed. She threw her legs over the side, in-Vulcan-ly hopping off the side only to find herself on wobbling legs.

She did not care.

She ran across the Sick Bay patient-center, her arms outstretched. She flew into the arms of the Man, the man of which she had not seen in what felt like a lifetime. Strong arms welcomed her embrace, sliding onto her back and around her waist until she was enveloped in a hug with the man before her. She allowed herself to smile, to lean into the embrace of the man.

"Saok..." She whispered into the side of his neck where she had buried her head, her arms around his chest.

"Selar." He whispered back, she knew he was smiling by the lightness of his words. She pulled back to where she could see his face, her brown eyes were filled with love and joy. Tears welled up behind her eyes, she pushed them back, hiding them with a smile. It hid them well for Vulcan did not smile, this only made Saok smile even more.

They were now on the ground, upon their knees as they had fallen when they embraced. "It has been too long." He whispered of which sounded close to a whine of complaint.

"Far too long." She agreed, burying her face farther into his neck, where she allowed her tears of joy to fall. For this moment she allowed her human to shine through, the half of her no one knew about, other than it was written upon her record. The only people in her crew that knew of this were Harrison, her First and Jameson, her Chief Medicinal Officer.

Saok picked her up and moved back over to her biobed before slowly lowering her onto it and taking a seat beside it. His face was still in the process of a broad smile, it had not faltered since it began. Love shone in his grey eyes, love that had not been seen for the last eight years.

"Eight years, I have not seen your beautiful face. Eight years I have not heard your smooth voice, eight years have I not felt your warm embrace. Eight years I have been without you, navigating the stars, charting them, exploring. Yet without you by my side. Eight years I have metaphorically not been complete, and now I am once more." Selar vowed, bringing a hand to his face.

"You are no longer another Officer Selar, you are a Captain." He whispered, edging closer to her bed. "You are my Captain, the Captain of my heart."

"Illogical." She muttered, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Perhaps, but true." He paused noting her drowsiness. "Rest, Heis'he. I am here, close your eyes and sleep."

"I.."

"I am here, my love. Sleep."

Selar nodded, feeling her Bondmate's touch against her skin. It was cool as it ran through her hair, for the moment she was no longer a Captain. She was instead just a Vulcan who had just had the greatest surprise of her entire life. In this manner she fell asleep allowing herself to slip into a black abyss, for Vulcan did not dream. Her mind was content, and metaphorically her heart fluttered with love knowing she was reunited with her Bondmate. She could feel the bond flushing back to life.

 _I love you,ashal-veh ._ He whispered to her through the bond.

 _And I you, t'nash-veh ashaya._ She replied.


	24. Jim and Spock Play Grandpa

**Thank you T'Meil and Mistyluc for following this story! Last chapter was a bit odd, I must've left out a paragraph or two explain what McCoy gave the child to survive after he found it was going to die within a few hours or perhaps a day! My bad, I will eventually add it, I may not. Who knows, knowing myself I'll probably forget...**

 **You guys are lucky today, for I am going to write two chapters. Well 'lucky' would depend on whether you are or are not enjoying this story! More Spock and Kirk in this chapter, Baby Selik.**

 _STSTSTST_

 _Two years past since the birth of their child, it felt as though it had been mere hours. They now had a spiteful, cheerful half-romulan male on their hands, or as Selar would put it logically, on their minds. Selik was unlike any child Spock had the chance to meet, well not that he had met very many children in his 45 years of life. The child was playful, normal for a human or Romulan child, though he was also intelligent, not entirely to Vulcan standards though definitely to human. He also had an endless curiosity for all things, real or not. Spock and Selar were usually the sources of his inquiry, meaning they gave the answers, or tried._

 _"Sa'mekh'al?" Selik spoke the Vulcan word for Grandfather as he came up behind the Vulcan while he was working inside one of the labs. The man turned and looked down at the small, pale skinned boy that held one grey and one brown eye. He looked undoubtedly like Saok with his thick, blonde hair, big nose and long legs. He followed his mother and himself with high cheekbones, lean legs and arms, a short torse and a long neck._

 _Spock twitched his lips at the sight, he leaned over his back popping before he hoisted the male onto his knee, something he hoped Selar never saw him do._

 _"Yes, Selik-kam?"_

 _"Why are some stars white, some blue, some red and some orange?" He inquired, his high voice like music to Spock's ears._

 _The Vulcan shook his head, he tried to dial down his explanation to a format of which Selik would understand. "Well, to begin with, some stars are hotter than others. While some remain colder. The gas inside a star has heat based on its age, the older the star, the less heat. Sort of like the older a plant, the less color. So white White stars are hot, they are not as hot as blue, as blue stars are the warmest stars in the universe."_

 _Selik looked at him with awe, a smile coming upon his face. "So you mean the Vulcan sun is super hot!"_

 _"Indeed. Hence the warmer climates, though that is partial to its thin atmosphere." Spock explained kindly, he let himself smile knowing no one was around, that was until he heard something, his eyes filtered upwards as he saw Jim leaning against the wall of one of the thresholds of a doorway. A huge smile was on his face as he watched the two converse about stars and their warmth. Spock held a green blush as his Bondmate saw him smile._

 _Jim walked over to Spock and sat beside him smiling at the Child. He and Spock were to watch Selik whilst Selar and Saok were taking their place in a peaceful conference of Science and Engineering, something neither Kirk nor Spock felt inclined to be apart of, so they offered it to the couple claiming they would watch the child for them._

 _The couple of course enthusiastically, or so on Saok's part, agree and would be gone for the next two days upon the plant of Beta IV. Spock and Jim were enjoying their time with their grandson. It soothed them, and made them forget that they were aging. Jim looking less so than Spock. His hair was starting to grey along the sideburns, his lean frame was starting to change, however otherwise he was still Jim Kirk._

 _"Say, Sellie," Jim's illogical nickname for Selik. "Why don't we go get some candy or maybe ice-cream from the replicator? My treat."_

 _Selik brightened. "Really? You mean Mommy and Daddy won't know? You know how much Mommy hates the idea of sweets and sugar."_

 _"Ah, but your Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be here for the next two days. You are stuck with me and Grandpa Spock."_

 _"Grandpa Spock and I, Jim." Spock corrected, bringing up a thin boney finger. James scoffed, shaking his head amusingly._

 _"Plus, is it wise to give him sugar, especially so close to his designated time for sleep."_

 _"Spock, his parents aren't here, plus there is nothing going on in space. Therefore, it is logical we get to spoil our grandson. That is, Spock, what grandparents are for, now ain't it, Sellie?"_

 _"Yep!" Selik agreed cheerily and turned to Spock, he gave him his best 'puppy-dog eyes' of which Spock always feel for. "Please, Grandpa, pleeease?"_

 _Spock tried closing his eyes but he couldn't to that face, he let out an audible breath. "Very well, as long as you are in bed by 2100." His voice was stern but his eyes were amused and filled with love._

 _Selik jumped up his face happy beyond belief, especially for a one quarter Vulcan child. Selik was Half Romulan, one quarter Vulcan and one quarter Human. Once Selik had left his lap, Spock got to his feet and followed, his bondmate's arm linked with his, behind the young child as they walked down the corridor to the Mess Hall._

 _They soon reached the Mess Hall to find Dr. McCoy sitting at a table with a few ensigns scattered here and there. Most were probably in the Recreation room or in their quarters at this time. Dr. McCoy waved his hand as if to signify the two and the child to come join him. Spock took up the chance to sit by McCoy while Jim went with Selik to get his ice-cream or so whatever the humans called the illogical goop._

 _STSTSTS_

 _"So Sellie, what kind of ice-cream do you like?" He asked._

 _"I don't know, I haven't had ice-cream before, grandpa."_

 _Jim looked mildly shocked, he knew how much Selar despised the Sugar in her son's diet, but surely Saok had gotten past her sometime. "What? Never had ice-cream? What a disgrace!" He teased._

 _Selik looked at his feet, his face looking a bit sad. "You know what, today you get to have ice-cream. So what flavor do you want to try..?"_

 _"Well, I hear papa talk of one called Pistachio also one called Cookies and Cream. Mama once said that the only ice-cream she had ever liked was Vanilla, and even then she would not eat it again." Selik explained, Jim smiled._

 _"Vanilla, Pistachio and Cookies N' Cream it is!" He plugged it in, he then turned and gave Selik a mischievous looked._

 _"What?"_

 _"What flavor do you think we should get Grandpa Spock?" His grin widened when Selik began to smile as well, they both knew which ingredient Vulcan should not consume. Selik gave Kirk a knowing looked and Jim nodded._

 _"Mango with a subtle hint of chocolate it is, we don't want an intoxicated Grandpa, just a calm, less Vulcan grandpa." Jim grabbed the bowls once they appeared before him. They headed back to the table where they then sat down beside Bones and Spock who both looked happy in their own ways._

 _"Spock we got you some too."_

 _"May I inquire as to what you replicate for me, Jim?"_

 _"Just Mango, 'thought you would like it."_

 _Spock watched with a skeptical eyes as Jim moved the bowl over to him. He didn't know what was truly in the bowl though he wasn't going to give his grandson the wrong message in the matter. He looked up at Jim who had the same thought for getting him to eat it. Reluctantly Spock took a spoon and got a small spoonful of the Ice-cream._

 _He brought the exceedingly cold and unpleasureable substance to his mouth, before taking a small bite of it. He recoiled at the sudden cold that rushed to his mouth. He was not a fan, then his eyes got wide he tasted what was in the dish._

 _"James." He stated in a low, dangerous tone that only James understood._

 _"Shoot." Jim muttered._

 _"James." He repeated as the man threw his hands up._

 _"Is there Chocolate in this substance?" He questioned, Jim swore his voice was getting deeper, how was that even possible?_

 _"Uh, no Spock, no chocolate just mango."_

 _Spock Vulcan-Glared at Jim, who began to step backwards. "You never were a good liar, James." He muttered shaking his head and pushing the bowl away. His stance changed and relaxed, he didn't consume enough to be intoxicated by it, or so he hoped. He let out an audible breath and turned to Selik who was trying not to laugh._

 _"Are you enjoying the substance, Selik?"_

 _"Yep!" He stated his mouth was covered in green and white streaks. Spock raised an eyebrow, "Obviously."_

 _STSTSTSTST_

 _The time was nearing 2100 and James watched it wearily wondering if Spock would comment on it. They were currently watching an old Earth film by the name of "Aladdin." It was about a thief who was given the chance to retrieve a lamp and when he did a Genie came and began granting all his wishes. There was also some weird Princess involved. James rather enjoyed it, though he could see Spock wanted to make a point to it being illogical._

 _James smiled when the Genie began to sing again: "Make way.." Jim pitched in remembering the song from his childhood._

 _"_ _Make way for Prince Ali_

 _Say hey! It's Prince Ali_

 _Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_  
 _Hey you!_  
 _Let us through!" Jim's singing was off key though it made Selik smile, whom also knew the words since it was one of the few films that Selar agreed upon allowing Selik to watch. To this he began to sing too, not much better than Kirk in that manner._

 _"It's a bright new star!_  
 _Oh Come!_  
 _Be the first on your block to meet his eye!"_

 _James smiled as he continued to sing with his grandson, he looked over to Spock who looked disdained at the matter. His eyes were half-way open as he watched the two sing in unison. Though Jim could see the secret amusement behind his eyes._

 _"Oh come on Spock, sing with us, I know you know the words." He encouraged._

 _"No, James, I am unaware of the words." Jim gave him a skeptical look._

 _"I thought Vulcans could not lie."_

 _"You are correct, we are incapable of lying."_

 _" Prince Ali! Fabulous he!_

 _Ali Ababwa_  
 _Genuflect, show some respect_  
 _Down on one knee!_  
 _Now, try your best to stay calm_  
 _Brush up your sunday salaam_  
 _The come and meet his spectacular coterie_ "

 _Spock shook his head sinking further into the back of his chair. He needed meditation on this matter, now. When they had stopped singing Spock got up seeing it was closer to 2100._

 _"I am apologetic to cutting your wonderful singing short, though it is almost 2100 therefore, Selik you need to get into bed."_

 _"But grandpa!"_

 _"No, Selik-Kam it is already an hour and one half past your routine bed-time." He chided, shaking his head sternly, looking to Jim for support._

 _"Sellie, your Grandpa is right, you have to sleep so you can be big and strong!"_

 _"Strong like a bull?"_

 _Jim laughed, "Yes, strong like a Bull and strong like a Selik." He smiled, Spock held back his smile no matter how much he wanted to let it free._

 _Spock watched as Jim edged closer to Selik. "Now come on, do you want to be strong like grandpa Spock or be weak like the Gorn?"_

 _"Jim the Gorn-" Jim shot him a playful glare, silencing Spock._

 _"Strong like Grandpa Spock!"_

 _"Okay, let's go get into bed then!" He ran up to Selik tickling his stomach with his hands. "Before the Tickle monster gets ya!"_

 _Selik laughed trying to push Jim's hands away. "Okay, okay!" He finally gave up and Jim stopped. He picked up the boy heading further into Selar and Saok's quarters to where Selik's bed was located. He set him down with the help of Spock to tuck him in. There he sat beside him and kissed his head._

 _"Grandpa-" He stopped Jim when he turned to leave._

 _"Yes, Sellie?"_

 _"Can you and Grandpa Spock tell me a story before bed." Jim turned to Spock and smiled._

 _"Sure thing." Jim motioned for Spock to sit down beside him, of which he did._

 _"Spock would you like to begin?" Spock nodding having done this once before as he knew he would not get out of it._

 _"Once upon a time.." He hated those illogical words, despised them. "There was a young prince, his name was Selik. Ever since he was young he was infatuated with the stars.."_

 _"So every night when King Saok and Queen Selar would go to sleep, Prince Selik would sneak out of the castle to see the stars. He would sit under them watching as they twinkled in the night sky." Jim continued nodding to Spock._

 _"One day, when Selik was roughly nine years old, he waited silently for his parents to fall asleep. And when they did, he sneaked out again into the night to watch the mesmerizing stars. Though what he didn't realize was that Queen Selar and King Saok weren't really asleep.."_

 _"Yes, so they followed Selik to see where he went every night. They were worried, you see, for they didn't want anyone to take their precious child. They were surprised when they found him sitting in the courtyard, his eyes fixed on the stars.."_

 _"At first Queen Selar was not pleased by this, finding it illogical, though King Saok showed her the logic in their son's infatuation with the stars. She agreed to his argument as they watched as Selik watched the stars, unknowing of their presence."_

 _"Selar and Saok left before Selik could see them, and the next day which was his birthday, they came down the stairs and asked for Selik to come with them."_

 _"Selik logically agreed and followed his parents obediently, he thought he was in trouble, though found it was quite the opposite. Selar and Saok lead the prince outside where.."_

 _"Where Selar and Saok had a gift awaiting him, it was something Selik had never seen before though had heard of. It was a telescope. The King and Queen had gotten him a telescope so that he could see the stars better."_

 _"Yes and ever since that day, every night Prince Selik seeks out the light of the stars as they burn their gas in the sky above. He watches, learning more each night, more than he could learn in a lifetime, from the stars."_

 _"The End." Jim stated, smiling. Selik was asleep, he placed a soft hand on his forehead tracing it before he got up and turned to Spock smiling. For a moment, they both lingered watching their sleeping grandson, their hands linked. They turned leaving the room, heading for their own, they were both happy and smiling at the sight, well Jim was smiling, Spock was close._

 _STSTSTS_

 _Two days passed quicker than Jim could have ever imagined. The three were now standing inside the Transporter Room awaiting the transport of his Chief Intelligence Officer and Assistant Chief Engineering Officer. When they materialized, Jim smiled, he ushered the small Child towards his parents materializing figures._

 _When they finally appeared upon the pad, Saok was smiling and Selar looked close to it. Saok dropped down onto one knee as his son came running up to him, Saok's arms were outstretched as Selik flew into his father's limbs, englufed in a hug._

 _Selar stepped closer, kneeling down as well. She held a small package in her hand, the Vulcan female nodded when Selik asked if it was for him. He gingerly took the package looking up at his mother. He then looked to Kirk who encouraged him to open it._

 _He opened the package carefully, he smiled when he saw something shimmer inside. Inside was a silver chain, and attached to the bottom of it was a huge golden sun that had "Selik" written upon it. Selik yipped with glee as he handed it to Selar, whom slipped it over his head. He picked up the Sun and ran it through his fingers._

 _Selik turned and flung his arms around his mother whom looked mildly surprised before she hugged back, her hands rubbing circles into Selik's back. To this Spock could not hold back from smiling, all was so well with this family, he was very glad to be apart of it. He pushed the smile away before anyone could see._

 _Selar got up handing Selik off to Saok, she turned and headed for Spock and Jim. "I would like to give you a thought of gratefulness and appreciation for watching over out Son, it seems as though he is healthy and unharmed, for this I am thankful."_

 _Jim nodded that was as close as he was ever going to get as a thanks from Selar, and he knew it. "It was our pleasure spending the weekend with Selik, he is such a wonderful kid."_

 _Saok walked up with Selik in his arms, "I wonder where he got it from?" He commented smiling at his wife and nodding towards her and Spock._

 _Selar shook her head, "So, in what activities did you indulge yourselves?"_

 _"Grandpa Jim gave me ice-cream!" Selik blurted, Jim flushed looking crestfallen for a moment._

 _"Hey, Selik!" He hissed playfully, he was laughing._

 _"Oops.."_

 _Selar glared, well Vulcan-glared at James, her eyebrow raised. "James, it was under my impression that you were aware of my displeasure towards Selik intaking sugar, it is not well for his diet or his health." She told him._

 _"Oh come on Selar, it was just a small bowl."_

 _Selar scowled, her eyebrow raising even further. Saok and James bursted into laughter, Selik soon joined them as Selar and Spock simply stared at each other in confusion._

 _Illogical Humans, and Romulans._


	25. Beaten by Nine

_Selar glanced around the room with an inquisitive stance upon her eye. She was currently standing within the office of Admiral Cayno, an Admiral in the Field of Command. She did not sit down, instead she stood with her hands clasped behind her back and her face stoic. Twenty-Six year old Selar stood, she was confused. For what reason did a Command Admiral need her, she was a Chief Science Officer, not a Captain or ever a First Officer, she was third in Command which meant very little._

 _A door hissed open revealing the very Admiral she was thinking of. "Ahe, greetings Commander Selar."_

 _In the last five years Selar had been promoted from Lt. Commander to Commander, hence the reason she was called such. "Greetings, Admiral Cayno." She returned his notation._

 _"Commander, please sit down." He motioned for the chair of which Selar sat after the Admiral had taken a seat._

 _"I am aware you are the Chief Intelligence Officer aboard the USS Enterprise under the Command of Captain James T. Kirk?"_

 _"Indeed, sir."_

 _"Hmm." He paused for a moment as if studying her. "I am assuming you are wondering why a Command Admiral has requested to see you?"_

 _"Indeed, sir. I did not find it logical to inquire upon it, sir."_

 _The man smiled, shaking his head. "I shall tell you, Mr. Selar."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _He sat back in his seat, clasping his hands together infront of his knee. "Mr. Selar, it has come to my attention by the commodations of both Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, that you are indeed a brilliant Starfleet Officer, am I correct?"_

 _"I find myself adequate, as I perform my duty as regulations see it so, I am no better and no worse than the next man, as you humans say."_

 _"Modesty, you seem very fond of it."_

 _"I do not see the logic in not having such, sir."_

 _Cayno shook his head once more and studied her again. "Well, anyhow. The Academy also commented on your brilliant teaching and leadership capabilities, including your professors at the Academy."_

 _"Your point being, sir?"_

 _"Starfleet has recently commissioned a new Starship, Independence Class. It is one of three ships that are to be made with its' class and is the first of its kind. It is capable of warp 12, has a higher level phaser bank. It has room for up to 500 crewmembers, and will have nearly as so. Its name is NCC-1734 USS Audacity."_

 _"What is the purpose of my knowing of this, sir?"_

 _The man brought his hand to his temple murmuring something about Vulcans being a bit dense, though Selar did not comment on the matter._

 _"Commander Selar, in one year the USS Audacity will begin its maiden Voyage. The ship has her crew, one of the best in the fleet, if I might add. She doesn't have a Captain. We have checked numerous candidates, yet none are as qualified as you. None have the ability to block out emotion and do what is right, the intelligence, while still feeling loyalty to his or her crew." The man sighed removing his hands and leaning forward with his hands clasped as he stared at Selar._

 _He glanced down at the hard wood table. "I guess what I'm trying to say is: Will you be the Captain of the USS Audacity?"_

 _Selar's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. She was taken aback by the question, to Captain a ship? That had been her dream ever since a child, yet she never thought it would happen. But what about Selik?_

 _"Sir, I have a five year old son.."_

 _Cayno smiled warmly, "I have set up for Mr. Selik to be raised upon Earth under the hands of Mr. Saok, he has already agreed. Plus all shoreleave will be taken upon Earth, for that you will visit your Son at least every three months."_

 _"Sir.."_

 _"Yes, comm will be open, you will always have the ability to contact him. Once he turns thirteen he will be brought onto the ship to serve as a less crewmember while still in school of which Saok will join you. Selar come on.."_

 _Cayno obviously wanted Selar aboard the ship and he had given her everything she was to be worried about. "I-" She had no words, a Vulcan was speechless. She didn't know what to say, silently Selar gathered her act and brought herself back._

 _She stood, bringing her hand to a military salute as every Captain did when they accepted. "Yes, sir. I will Captain the USS Audacity."_

 _Cayno didn't hold back his smile, he slowly rose until he was standing eyelevel with Selar. He brought his hand to his head in the same salute. "Welcome Aboard,_ Captain _Selar."_

 _Something flickered in Selar's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came._

 _STSTSTS_

 _Selar walked through the hissing doors, her formal hat underneath her right arm. There waiting for her was Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Mr. Saok and Selik, they looked concerned though brightened when they saw Selar._

 _"So, what happened?" Saok inquired._

 _"Certainly nothing bad." Jim stepped in._

 _Selar raised her hand, to silence them. "No, nothing of concern." She pause heightening her gaze to where she was looking into the eyes of all three men._

 _"Commander Selar, spit it out." James pulled rank on her in order to get her to saw it._

 _She turned her gaze to him solely, she shook her head earning confused looks._

 _"No sir,_ **Captain** _Selar." Gasps filled the air around her, even from Spock. For a moment the entire room was silent as even the receptionists in the hall and the passing officers didn't speak. It was broken by a small yet excited whisper._

 _"You mean..?" Saok began._

 _"You got your own ship?" Jim asked, smiling broadly._

 _"Indeed."_

 _"How is that even possible mommy? Aren't you a scientist?"_

 _"Well?" Spock prompted._

 _"NCC 1734, USS Audacity. Independence class, first of the three to be made. And yes, Selik, I am a scientist. However even scientists become Captains."_

 _"Not bad!" Jim exclaimed._

 _"Not bad indeed, I have read upon the ship. She is quite impressive."_

 _"Mommy, does that mean Daddy and I get to come on the ship too?"_

 _Silence encased the room, as Selar looked mournful. She kneeled down to where she was looking straight into the different coloured eyes of her son._

 _"Tal-kam.." Selar began, bringing a hand to her son's face. "You and Father are going to stay on Earth, while you begin school. I will visit every three months on our routine repair and check visit to Earth. I promise." She told her son, rubbing his cheek._

 _"Pinky promise?"_

 _Selar took her son's pinky and bent her's around it. "Pinky Promise." She hugged her son, uncaring as to how in-Vulcan it was. When they broke Selar got to her feet._

 _"Well, Captain Selar, I believe we owe you a treat for your accomplishments."_

 _"Illogical."_

 _"It is entirely logical." Jim protested. A sudden realization came upon Spock's face._

 _"What?" Jim gave him a skeptical gaze._

 _"Captain- Jim. I have realized something."_

 _"And what's that?"_

 _"You are no longer the youngest Captain in Starfleet history."_

 _"I ain't?"_

 _"No, Selar has beaten you by nine years."_

 _James couldn't help but smile. "Dang it, held the title for ten years though, not bad, eh?"_

 _"No, indeed not Captain." Selar agreed._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 _"So when do you leave?" McCoy asked as they sat on the observation deck later that evening._

 _Selar twirled the substance in her glass for a moment before turning to Bones. She released an audible breath. "Next year, Ten Months, Thirteen Days and Four hours."_

 _"So exactly when there is a year left on this mission?"_

 _"Indeed." She noted that a year had been added onto the Enterprise Mission._

 _Bones sighed, "I'm gonna miss ya, the Enterprise won't be the same without ya."_

 _"I will notice your absence too, Dr. McCoy."_

 _Bones smiled knowing that was as close as he was going to get as to 'I'm going to miss you too.' "Spock and Jim are going to miss you too, you and Saok are an everyday part of their lives."_

 _"I'm sure my father and step-father will manage just fine. It will be as though it were fifteen years ago."_

 _Bones nodded solemnly, taking a sip of his drink. "Yea, fifteen years ago, when I barely knew you. Spock and I still at each other's necks, Jim always getting into trouble. Always ending up in Sickbay, hmph Spock always beside him." His eyes grew distant as he reminisced, he gave a light laugh. "Haven't changed much, now have they?"_

 _"No, not much." She agreed._

 _"Still getting into trouble, getting himself almost killed every week. Spock and I are still friendly about bickering. Ah, but I love them. Both of 'em. They're like my brothers." He turned to Selar. "And you are like my niece." He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Don't forget us, ya hear?"_

 _"I could never forget you, my father nor the Captain. For you three have been my guides throughout life, the reason for which I am where I am today."_

 _"I wouldn't say that much." McCoy stated modestly._

 _"I would." She assured, giving him a small smile, of which he would cherish for many years._

 _"I cannot believe your Twenty-Six and I am Fifty-One. It was as if yesterday you were that Seven year old girl who didn't have a clue as to what a Starship was and I was still a new CMO. Ah, just had met Jim two years earlier, as with Spock." He paused, smirking while shaking his head, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling. "Oh how time flies." He closed his eyes and lowered his head._

 _"Yes, how it does." Selar agreed absently._

 _McCoy looked up and turned to Selar, having already removed his hand. "Well, we still got Ten Months, Thirteen days and however many hours until you have to go. Let us live it to the fullest." He smiled. "And let's hope you and I make it."_

 _STSTSTS_

 **We shall get back to Reality in the next chapter, I just thought it would be fun to have some Bone's reminiscing time, since we can all imaging the old Doctor with his blue eyes as he thought of the past. Seems so Bone's like. Lol. Anyways, have a great night, please review, for to me reviews are like getting an IDIC Pin, amazing.**


	26. Hello, I Am Your Captain

_A day had passed since Selar had been announced Captain of the USS Audacity, and so far only Kirk, Spock, Bones, Saok and Selik knew. She didn't plan on telling anyone else until the day of which she left edged nearer. She had just under eleven months until the day of which she would set off as no longer a Commander but a Captain of a Starship. She could say she both dreaded and anticipated the day, for it meant all of her childhood dreams came true yet she would have to leave her Bondmate, her son and her friends behind._

 _The Enterprise was still docked, as it would be for the next two and a half days while it was given a check by the authorities before it was cleared and nodded off for departure. Selar had been called back into Starfleet HeadQuarters for reasons she had not know yet. Silently she walked with her hands clasped behind her back, her formal uniform upon her body and her face stoical._

 _She slipped through the doors of the Command Department at the HQ where she headed once more for the desk that she had checked into the day before. "Name?" The woman asked rather blandly when she stepped up._

 _"Selar."_

 _"Rank for confirmation."_

 _"Co- Captain."_

 _"Very well, Captain Selar, you are to be in room 159, in the south wing. Your party is awaiting you."_

 _Selar assumed by party, the lady meant the Admiral. To which she was unsure. Giving a solemn nod, Selar turned quickly and headed for the South Wing of the building. She said nothing, merely acknowledging the admiralty that pass with a quick, respectful nod._

 _When she reached Room 159 she was mildly surprised to find a woman standing there as if awaiting the arrival of someone. When she approached her, the woman looked up and gave a soft smile._

 _"You must be the new Captain." She began._

 _"It would appear so."_

 _"Wow."_

 _Selar gave the woman tilt of her head, as close as she was going to get to confusion. "Sorry, I have never seen a Vulcan captain before. I am very impressed. Well," She paused looking down at her PADD. "Captain Selar, right this way."_

 _Selar nodded following as the woman opened the door, offering the higher-ranked officer to step through first. When she stepped in she was met with a group of ten to twelve people who had once been sitting though instantly stood at the sight of her, they were standing at attention as she walked in escorted by the Woman._

 _Selar was handed a PADD before the woman left, leaving her in the room alone with these people of which she did not know. Glancing down at the PADD she began walking towards the center of the front of the room, for a moment she was silent before she looked up._

 _"At ease, Officers." She commanded, watching as they all slipped into position. At that moment an Admiral walked out, his face was kind and obviously happy. He was accompanied by what looked like an assistant though she was uncertain in the matter._

 _"Ah, Mr. Selar." He began, turning to the men and women who stood at ease before him. "I see you all have met the new Captain, well have heard her voice." He stated, receiving a nod from the group. "Very well, allow me to introduce this woman."_

 _He paused for a moment, smiling at Selar. "This is Captain Selar, former Third in Command and Chief of intelligences aboard the USS Enterprise. She is one of the greatest Cadets the Academy has seen and one of the youngest to graduate. She served three years as a professor before joining the crew of the Enterprise almost five years ago. She is Twenty-Six years old, now holding the title of the youngest Captain in Starfleet history. If you haven't noticed she is indeed a Vulcan, though here at Starfleet we embrace different species in our ranks, therefore I expect you all to be fine with such." He paused, his smile widening into a grin. "Officers, you are looking at your new Captain."_

 _Gasps shook through the room as they all stood before a tall, sleek Vulcan whom wore a vacant expression as if having no interest in the praise of her work over the past eight years. Selar didn't know how to respond to it all, she felt an odd feeling at the sound of her new rank being told. She could not explain, perhaps this was what the human called pride? A light, fluffy sensation filling her chest._

 _The Admiral left the room, leaving her once more with the officers. For a moment she was silent, her dark eyes scanned the room and its occupants. She assumed these people would be her bridge crew and her Chiefs. After a moment she spoke. "As you all have heard, I am Captain Selar.." She began, her eyes studying the people._

 _"There is often a misconception of Vulcan being emotionless, stoic beings. However, those who say such are lying. To see such capable officers stand before me at attention, ready to take on whatever shall 'come out way', are humans say, give me a sensation of pride. It is only logical to assume that our missions together will turn out adequately, though that will only be held to truth if we can work past out differences. We must be a team, for that is what a crew is, essentially. So if any of you have an objection against your new Captain, please state it now."_

 _STSTSTS_

 _The room was silent as the officers considered their new Captain for a moment. Selar allowed a few minuted to pass in silence. "Very well, that is done." She spoke in a monotone voice, she was hesitant over the crew for she had not a clue as to who they were. "The Admiral has amicably introduced me to you, I would find it logical that you do so to your peers, and eventually me. I have no further words that need to be heard solely by you all until the day of our departure." She nodded her head for the group to get to know each other._

 _Selar stood back, standing at ease with her arms clasped behind her back. She turned as a rather tall, thin man came walking her way. He had dark brown hair, light brown eyes and tan skin. His face was expressionless, as nothing graced it. He was obviously human, though seemed more focused than the ones of which she had become acquaintances with._

 _The man stopped when he was roughly four feet before her, a respectful bow of his head came before he even spoke. She was mildly shocked by the baritone, deep voice that he held for such a thin frame. "Captain, Ma'am."_

 _"Sir."_

 _He gave a look of surprise though nodding a small quirk of his lips came. "Very well, sir. I am Commander Robert Harrison, Chief of Security and assigned First Officer under your command." He gave his hand in the formal greeting of human, Selar shook her head raising an eyebrow and a wave of realization came upon Harrison._

 _"My apologies, sir. I had forgotten about the telepathic electricties that emanate from the touch to a Vulcan." His smile was genuine as he dipped his head once more._

 _"As you human so fondly say, that is of no concern, Mr. Harrison." She told him, her voice having a slight curve to it as her voice lightened as she began to understand this human by his actions. Selar was replied to with a smile, and a hearty laugh. "I do believe, Sir, that I will enjoy being under your command. Despite what they say about Vulcans being emotionless."_

 _"I believe the correct response to that, Harrison, is 'Thank you.'"_

 _"No, no, sir. As you Vulcans say so profoundly, it is illogical to thank me for what is to be true."_

 _Selar merely nodded unable to say more for another man walked up between the two. His face was scowling, his eyes holding rings under them, his skin was sagging slightly with exhaustion, he reminded her of Dr. McCoy. Despite having Black hair and hazel eyes._

 _"Hello, Captain. I am Leonard Jameson, your new Chief Medical Officer." He lifted his hand in Ta'al, of which Selar returned with her own gesture._

 _"Dif-tor heh smusma, Mr. Jameson."_

 _"Sochya eh dif, sir." Another voice intruded, it came from a rather burly man with pale white skin and bright blue eyes. She turned to him, nodding kindly in his direction._

 _"I am left to assume by your precision in the Vulcan language that you are indeed the Chief of Communications, Mr...?"_

 _"Sean, sir. It is my pleasure to serve under you, it gives me the chance to sharpen my Vulcan skills." He joked lightly, his eyes amused._

 _"I believe that would be acceptable." She gave a dry humor to his words, of which would be unnoticeable by most._

 _"Maut mau ni, osi." He replied, translating to 'very much so, sir,' well closely.._

 _"Du nam-tor ska' k' wuh zhit-shaya Mr. Sean, na' ish-veh nam-tor osu ri osi." Of which merely meant that Sir was Osu not Osi._

 _Sean gave a nervous laugh as the other two men eyed Selar and the English man looking utterly confused. Harrison and Jameson shrugged it off and each gave a friendly head shake in their Captain's direction._

 _"Y'know, it would be nice if you guys spoke english, it would be helpful to my old ears." Jameson retorted._

 _Selar gave him a look that was filled with hidden amusement though looked stoical to the new crew, they would learn, eventually. "Mr. Jameson, you remind me very fondly of the Enterprise's Chief Medicinal Officer."_

 _Jameson smiled broadly at the compliment of which Selar did not initially intend. "Really? Dr. McCoy is my idol. Thank you, sir." There was a hint of mischievous nature behind his words, Selar shrugged it off, as the humans said._

 _STSTSTST_

 _The woman was rather content, she had now met with her entire bridge crew some of which reminded her of her current crew aboard the Enterprise. For instance the current Navigator Lt. Alexander was exceptionally proud of her German heritage, reminding her of Chekov and his Russian one. As well as Chief Engineering Officer Craig who was Scottish just like Scotty. Of which went to prove that Scottsman were the best engineers._

 _Selar found herself content with the crew of which had been assigned to her, it was only the main crew however Selar felt as thought she could grow the enjoy their company. She could tell each was intelligent in their own ways and was exceptionally adept in the field of which they had chosen. She was rather fond of her First, for he held leadership qualities, generosity, kindness and an overall sense of humor that each First Officer should have._

 _To say the least, perhaps becoming a Captain would go far better than Selar had initially anticipated. Selar smiled to herself as she departed the men and women of her new crew. She was quite pleased, and now bode them Goodbye until they would meet again in the next ten point four months. She would indefinitely miss the Enterprise crew, though she could find home in the Audacity's._

 _STSTSTSTST_

Selar awoke to the touch of her bondmate. She could sense three other beings were also surrounding her, by the sound of their breaths and the scents she ruled out that they were Dr. Jameson, Dr. McCoy and her father. Selar opened her eyes and propped herself onto her elbows. She was shoved back down by Jameson and McCoy both sharing the same thought.

"Oh no you don't, Captain. You may be feeling the obligation to return to the bridge, though I am not releasing you until you are at optimal healt of which you are not, sir." Jameson scowled, his brown gaze narrowing to small slits. Spock stood over her, looking healthier than before, he had a healthy green hue to his skin and his eyes looked exceedingly young.

His hand was placed upon her shoulder, keeping her down without her even realizing it. Warmth shone in his otherwise stoic eyes as he looked down upon his daughter. His lips twitched as she gave him a knowing look before he shifted his gaze to Saok whom had begun speaking.

"I am so glad to see you alive, Ashaya." He commented, bringing her hand to his mouth as he kissed it quickly. He rubbed her hand with his fingers, most likely unaware that this was almost the equivalent of a Vulcan kiss. She allowed her lips to twitch as she ran her hand down his arm when he had released it.

"As am I, Ashayam." She stated, uncaring to the eyes that watched her and Saok.

"Dr. McCoy I believe I need your assistance in the other Room." Jameson cut in, the older Doctor agreed and followed the younger one out of the room and into the next where she assumed they engaged in conversation.

When Spock and Saok had finally followed her pleas to go get some food, Selar once again propped herself up onto her elbows to gaze around the room. At the far end, leaning against the doorway was a man that had been her friend for numerous of years. Her human half shone through as she shook her head motioning him over with her hand.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sir." He stated, his mouth quirked in a small half-smile.

"I see, there is much you are unaware of Mr. Harrison, so I am right to assume I will continue to do so."

Robert laughed, shaking his head slightly before taking one of her hands into his own, minding her sensitive fingers. "Ca-Selar." His voice hushed as his eyes grew mournful. "You worried me, concerned me. You made me believe you were going to die. You were asleep for over four days," His voice trailed off as he spoke.

Selar shook her head. "I would have not died, for my body was only in a mere shocked state opposed to an injured state. Therefore, it is logical to assume I would not have died."

"Still, I did not wish you to die. You are the closest friend I have in this universe, even if your logic cannot allow you to see it. I could not lose the best Captain in Starfleet, I could never take over the Audacity. For she is your ship and yours alone, she only obeys your command." He paused for a moment a small reminiscent smile came upon his face. "The first time we met, I knew that you were different, unlike the other Captains. Yes, they all have compassion and love for their ships and their crews. But you held something else, something I seldom see. You held a deep love and understanding of the crew. You allowed yourself to be our guide and to seep past our human illogic. You logic may not allow you to see any of this that I say. But it is true like it or n ot."

He dropped her hand, placing his to her face and returning to his previous state. "I should rephrase my previous statement. I could have lost my Captain.." He paused, making Selar slightly confused. "But I could not have lost my friend, my sister. For she is irrplaceable, and truly one of the reasons I get up every morning. For this ship, this crew and for you."

STSTST

 **AWWWW, Harrison has a soft spot for Selar, like a little sister. How sweeeeeeet. Sorry, I just had to do it, I meant come on a gruesome looking man, even though thin, like Harrison, I had to. Sorry. XD.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed so far, I don't have very many ideas as for memories. I'm pondering something at the moment and it involves Selik, by the way... Where did Selik go? Hmmm... :D**

STSTSTST

 _List of Crew of Audacity:_

 _Captain- [S'chn-Tgai] Selar_

 _First/CSO- Robert Harrison_

 _CMO- Leonard Jameson_

 _CEO- Johnathan Craig_

 _Chief Nurse- Linda Marrie_

 _CCO- Gregory Sean_

 _Helmsman- Richard Boeman_

 _Navigator- Julie Alexander_


	27. Stone Knives and Bearskins

**Sorry Guys, I didn't mean to go a few days without posting. My bad, it's been hectic to say the least, lol! Anyways, thank you for all those who are following and have Favorited! I hold reviews very close, so any critiques are gladly welcomed, I do ask that you be kind though. XD**

 **Anyways, I finally have an idea for this story that I haven't done yet. Also, I realized I did two birthday Chapters for Selar, oops! That won't happen again, lol.**

 **Thanks for 1000+ Views!**

 **By the way this Chapter is going to be long. It could suffice as a Fic. on its' own. I shall call it:**

 **Knives and Bearskins**

 **STSTTSTSTS**

 _All was silent upon the bridge aside from the occasional "Aye sir" or "Negative/Affirmative, sir." It was a rather peaceful shift, as nothing seemed to be threatening the Enterprise, trying to capture it with a green hand, or to lure them in with a fake distress signal or even to create a distress signal at a quarter or more of the original speed so that it would be comprehensible to humans._

 _It was rather boring._

 _Captain Kirk sat against his chair, his legs were crossed and his hands rubbed aimlessly at his temples. He sighed turning to Selar's station. "Commander, current ship status?"_

 _"All is as it was twenty point four minutes ago, sir. Life Support Systems intact, Dillithium Crystals withstanding current speed and velocity, the Replicator Error has been since resolved, however."_

 _He was glad to hear that, it was much like the incident with the computer when it had a 'personality.' The Replicator had somehow malfunctioned into giving people what it 'believed' was the best choice of meal instead of what they had requested. Last meal, much to his demise, he was given collard greens and brusslesprouts instead of the Sandwich he had initially ordered._

 _"Well, may be all be thankful for that."_

 _"Indeed, sir. Will that be all?"_

 _Kirk sighed once more and nodded, "Yes, Commander, that will be all." The commander turned back to her station running her nimble fingers along the buttons and other objects upon the counsel._

 _Spock stepped from his place upon his own station and into the lower deck of the bridge, his brown eyes skimming the surroundings. "Sir, you seem restless, is all well?" He asked, little but amusement and concern shining behind his emotionless facade of which Kirk rarely fell for anymore._

 _"Yes, all is fine, I just am-" He paused and rolled his eyes to himself finding that he sounded quite ridiculous. "Bored."_

 _"Bored? I believe I have heard of such a term, it is a time of which the human brain is not stimulated by an action or other stimulant. Is this correct, sir?"_

 _"Yes, Spock." He stated slowly furrowing his eyebrows at the Vulcan's description of the word: Boredom._

 _Kirk shook his head once more and got to his feet. "Mister Spock you have the Conn, I think I'll pay a little visit to the good Doctor." He gave a small grin and sauntered off towards the turbolift as if he still were ten years younger at thirty-five._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 _A few days had passed and things had not picked up whatsoever, Selar had found the change to be most undesirable. For she, too, have a pleasure for the quick pace upon this ship. She never could accurately predict what was to come next having James Kirk as her Commanding officer, when 'T' truley stood for Trouble._

 _Selar narrowed her eyes against the light of her panel below her, tilting her head to the side when she heard Uhura's voice cut through._

 _"Captain?"_

 _"Yes, Lieutenant?"_

 _"Command from Starfleet coming through, sir?"_

 _"Very well, what is it?"_

 _"We must report to Beta Exon XI, to explore upon the surfaces for any possible medicinal plants or minerals of use."_

 _"Very well lieutenant, thank you."_

 _Kirk turned to Selar being Spock was currently not on the Bridge and instead in Engineering receiving reports and checks on the engines and dillithium crystals. "Mr. Selar, report on the planet."_

 _Selar, being Vulcan, had since had the report read for her Captain. "The Planet it Class M, Oxygen Nitrogen Atmosphere, undoubtedly capable of supporting life. It is about a fourth the size of Earth however had twice the density. Lifeforms upon this planet are Humanoid and Apelike, resembling that of early humans perhaps of the Mesopotamian of Egyptian times, if I have my human history correct."_

 _"Indeed you do, Mr. Selar." He nodded thanking her for the report before turning to the helm. "Mr. Sulu, plot course for Beta Exon XI, Warp Factor Six."_

 _"Course Plotted, sir."_

 _"Take us out."_

 _STSTSTS_

 _The arrives at the planet a few days later, and once they did Captain Kirk had already requested an established orbit around the planet, routine. The man got up from his chair gazing around the Bridge for a moment, contemplating, before speaking._

 _"Spock, Selar. You're with me." He ordered, turning over to Uhura, "Notify Dr. McCoy and have him meet us in the transporter. Also notify a few security guards." He gave an eyebrow of which Uhura understood completely._

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _The two Vulcans and the Captain stepped into the turbolift as it carried them down to a lower level of which the transporter room was located. The doors hissed open revealing a corridor as all three stepped out, Kirk, then Spock and finally Selar. A habit of which had been formed long since by most of the commanding crew._

 _They headed quickly for the Transporter Room even though they were in no such hurry. For the mission was rather plain, and they expected little from it. Yet they could never be too cautious remembering who their Captain was._

 _Once inside the Trasnporter Room they each stepped onto the pads awaiting the arrival of Dr. McCoy who seemed to be taking his time. A moment later the doors hissed open to reveal the very man of which they had all been thinking off, he had two Redshirts behind him, including Saok._

 _"Sorry, I did not expect that last one to take so long. So what are we doing now?"_

 _"Searching for Medical Plants."_

 _"And you want two Security Guards, Two Science Officers, an Old Doctor and yourself, for this?"_

 _"We don't know if the natives are hostile or not Bones, best be prepared."_

 _"You have four of your chiefs in this room, do you really think that's wise, Jim?"_

 _"Heh, it can't be that bad. I mean it's just a planet, right? The worst that could happen is that one of us falls or slips on some mud. Come on, it'll be fun."_

 _STSTSTS_

 _As always, James was the King of understatements._

 _They beamed down onto the planet since all seemed well though they were completely wrong. The natives were awaiting their arrival, they hid until the moment of which the team materialized and when they did, they sprung._

 _"Phasers on Stun!" Kirk shouted, as one ran for him. He shot it with a flash of blue, the man was unconscious._

 _The Natives were not developed and capable of Warp Travel, therefore their weapons consisted of Bows, Knives and Spears. Though depsite their disadvantage in this, they were exceptionally adept with their weapon. For ever man, there was two to three Natives upon them._

 _Selar was stuck with two men coming her way, one was huge and bulky, the other smaller yet no less fearsome. She clutched her Phaser in one hand, holding it up to them. Though they got to her before she could find the trigger to fire, one slashed at her with their spear. She jumped back, leaning forward in order to avoid contact. The other came to her come behind, he used no weapon but he was just as effective._

 _He swung at her with brute strength clipping her on the shoulder, she turned to him trying to eyes his Nerve points. Though he was to quick for her to get them in the correct position. He swung again, she knocked his hands away trying not to use her superior strength. Her Phaser had been taken from her hands and thrown far off. She now stood down, her knees bent her back curved forwards and hr arms spread out._

 _The second man lunged again, she blocked his blow, though she subconsciously knew there was the other man, she turned to face him again as he too slashed at her, though this time with the knife. She jumped back barely avoid the knife's steel blade as it ripped at her. He backed towards her, continually slashing his knife towards her stomach. It made her wonder whether or not he was aware that Vulcan hearts were in their abdomens._

 _Selar had forgotten the second man. While the first continually backed her towards the west, the second man edged closer from behind ready to strike. She felt his presence and turned abruptly catching his nerve points within her hands and dropped him to the ground, unconscious. The First hit her on he neck, catching her own nerves with just the right amount of pressure._

 _She fell, bleary eyed as she watched as blue flashes of light flew with the sounds of the phasers. She could barely make out the Captain, Spock, Dr. McCoy and one of the Security Officers. Saok, she could not see, though knew he was near. Before she could bring herself to find him, darkness had covered her vision._

 _TSTSTST_

 _When she awoke she found that she was leaned forward yet something was holding her back. She turned her head and found that her hands had been tied as had her feet as she was upon her knees. She brought her gaze to the place of which she was. A tent, she was tied to the main mast. Glancing around she came to assume whomever occupied this tent was of power._

 _Pillow covered it, a small fire burned within some lamps. The place was lavishly decorated with various colors, rugs, pillows, tables, blankets and even a tapestry. Her brown eyes remained emotionless, yet inside she was confused. Where had she ended up? Where was her crew, her father, her husband? Were they alright? Did they win their fight, did they know she was missing?_

 _Questions ruled her head, popping from random places into her mind. So many inquires she could not answer, for when she tried to remember the fight, all was quite, blurry. Selar was too deep in thought to realize someone had entered the the tent. She looked up to see a rather tall, lanky yet authoritative looking man coming her way._

 _He wore necklaces of some golden substance upon his neck, rings were upon his hands and a headdress of sorts was upon his head. She followed him with her eyes, holding up her mental barriers in case of the possibility he was reading her with his own mind. Her face remained impassive as ever._

 _She looked up when he stopped, slowly he came to his knee, bright blue eyes bored into her own. He was a younger man, only a few years older than her. He had bleach blonde hair, light skin and bright blue eyes. Those eyes burned with inquiry and a hidden fire. Selar narrowed her eyes as silence came between them._

 _"Who are you?" He whispered, his voice was strong and soft, as though he were trying to tame a frightened animal._

 _She did not respond._

 _"Who are you?" He repeated, his voice never wavering from its original stance._

 _"My name is Selar, is this adequate information?"_

 _"Yes." He paused looking curious for a moment as he scanned her, as though something was off. She followed his gaze and realized she was no longer in her science blues and instead in a long, green gown that was rather simple. It hand long sleeves, and came to just beneath her collar bone. His eyes rested upon her face, they moved as they studied her features._

 _Her brought a hand up to her face tracing a pointed ear with his finger tip and doing the same to an eyebrow, looking mystified._

 _"Are you one of us? You do not look the same, your ears are pointed and your eyebrows winged." He observed._

 _"I am not. I come from a much different location." Her voice was low and if she were human, would have been impatient. The man did not seem hostile, so why had his men kidnapped her._

 _"I see, you are quite beautiful, despite your almost odd appearance, it makes you look: exotic."_

 _Selar chose to dismiss the emotions that rolled off of him from his touch. She also disregarded his comment, finding it illogical._

 _"Since I have revealed my name to you, would be logically reveal yours to me?"_

 _The man gave a small, warm smile and removed his hand. For a moment he glanced at the floor before returning his gaze. "I am King Tyrone."_

 _"Mr. Tyrone, why had you kept me prisoner."_

 _"You are not a prisoner."_

 _"I am indeed, for I am currently tied to a mast, isolated within this tent. Therefore, I am imprisoned, and your prisoner."_

 _"My men told me that you and a few others had appeared. They engaged in battle with your group. Two of my men fought against you, they commend you for your skill. They were going to kill you, though when you used a rather peculiar move upon one of them, knocking him out, they found it would be better to leave you alive."_

 _"Where are my people?" She inquired, her tone monotonous._

 _"They left, vanished in thin air. It seemed as though they did not realize you were gone. We took you, seeing you were already unconscious."_

 _"I assure you, we had no hostile intentions towards your people. Lord King. We merely wished to investigate the planet for possible healing remedies that could be found in some of your native plants." She explained, raising an eyebrow._

 _"My men did not know what to expect, any person who can come from thin air must be hostile, please do not blame them for fighting."_

 _"They were awaiting our arrival, or so it seemed. Lord King, if I am no prisoner, then why am I tied up?"_

 _"I do not know if you are hostile, for sometimes beauty can lie." His smile widened as his eyes shone._

 _"My race does not believe in hostility, we are quite peaceful for we do not find the logic in violence of any kind. I can assure you, I have no intentions of harming any of your men, or you, Mr. King."_

 _"Please, call me Tyrone. I will untie you."_

 _"Very well, Tyrone." He leaned forward taking a knife from his pocket before cutting the ropes loose from her hands and her feet, she rubbed her hands and her ankles where they had fallen red from the rubbing of the wire._

 _"Lady Selar, that is your name correct?"_

 _"Commander Selar."_

 _"You are of an army?"_

 _"Not entirely. We are not a military based group. We strive for peace within the Federation and other operations." Selar was doing her best not to violate the Prime Directive. Though clearly her presence already had._

 _"I have never seen a woman as a Commander, that is quite the rank. You are impressive, Commander Selar."_

 _The woman raised her brow, she felt her waist and found her belt had been removed as well._

 _"Are you looking for something?"_

 _"Indeed, may I ask that you return the belt of which I had upon my person earlier?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Something upon it will allow me to contact my- group."_

 _"You want to leave, but you just got here?"_

 _"I do not belong here, this is not my people. And I am not one of your kind, therefore it is illogical that I remain."_

 _"Do your people all not have emotions, you have not flinched, smiled or even changed your stance, Commander. You are a most peculiar woman, you have intelligence and are not as illogical as the other woman. You- you are different."_

 _"In the place of which I come from, Men and Women are regarded with the same power. Not a gender is better than the other, many of the Women are of high intellect, and many are enlisted upon our cause some even receiving ranks of Commanders, Captains and Admirals."_

 _Tyrone looked amazed. "Your place sounds wonderful, though I don't want you to leave."_

 _"I do not believe I was under the impression you had a say of whether or not I stay or I go, for you yourself said I was not a prisoner."_

 _Tyrone frowned, "Different, yes, very different. I quite like you Selar." He sighed, glancing outside for a moment. "The night is coming, why don't you stay tonight. Perhaps I can convince you in the morning to stay. Please, stay here in this tent. I don't think there is anything outside for you to see. I will post a guard so no one will bother you."_

 _"I do not believe you will be able to convince be, however, I accept your proposal. I am in gratitude for your hospitality, King Tyrone."_

 _Tyrone smiled getting to his feet, "I will let you be. Here, come over here where you can lay down. I can only assume you are tiered."_

 _"Indeed I am quite fatigued."_

 _Tyrone helped her lay down, for she found she was rather stiff and had a wound upon her side, perhaps a slash from a sword. It was not painful, though it ached. Tyrone had left turning out the lamps to where she was left in darkness. Sleep did not come easy, and she could not meditate. So she simply laid there in the dark, trying to conjure a way in order to get back to her ship. The king was nice, though she was missing Saok._

 _STSTSTS_

 _Selar watched as the light slowly filtered into the room. It was dawn, she got up, much to her discomfort. The night had been long and she could not think a way to get back to the ship without her communicator. Without it, she had no way to contact the ship. No way to call for help. Selar allowed herself an audible breath before slowly rising to her feet._

 _She headed for the entrance of the tent where she stood peering out. It seemed as though the entire settlement was one of tents. A few sops were set up inside certain ones while others simply served as living residences. These people were most likely Nomads, for their housing seemed temporary. She stepped outside, finding no guards to be around._

 _Her gaze filtered throughout the 'street' of which she was on, a child came running up to her, about Selik's age. He smiled and tugged on her gown, she glanced down and met his blue gaze._

 _"You look funny. Your ears are funny, why are your eyebrows weird?" He asked._

 _Selar's gaze softened ever-so-slightly, she shook her head. "I am not the same as you, I am different."_

 _"Okay." The little boy stated, smiling even more._

 _"Why don't you go off and play."_

 _"Okay." He turned and sprinted off, Selar found it illogical that she felt such happiness watching the small child._

 _"Commander." She turned to see Tyrone standing behind her, he was smiling. She nodded to him in acknowledgement._

 _"Did you sleep well?"_

 _"I found myself incapable of sleep, for I am not where I am meant to be. Therefore I was restless."_

 _"Well, why don't you join me for breakfast. Perhaps we can shake off some of that restlessness."_

 _Selar silently agreed, finding it logical since she had not eaten in over twenty-four hours._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 _Three days passed with no change, she could not find where they kept her items. She had searched the most logical places, the King's tent, her Tent, the prison, the weapons bay. And several other places, yet her items where no where to be found. She assumed to Enterprise would have believed her to be dead and were probably no longer in orbit. She lowered her gaze at the thought of this. Oh how her father, Saok, James, Selik, McCoy and Scotty must be feeling now if that were true._

 _Selar allowed herself to sigh as she stared down at the ground grain before her, she had not an appetite, so in this she did not eat. Her gaze remained low, and her ears tinted green at her continuing thoughts. She had to find those communicators, before the Enterprise was truly out of range and she would not even have the slightest chance of finding them again._

 _"Selar, are you alright?"_

 _"Indeed, I am adequate. I was merely pondering upon the fact of which my people may believe me to be dead."_

 _"I see, do you have anybody there?"_

 _"Yes, my fathers, my husband-"_

 _"You are married?"_

 _"In our sense, yes."_

 _"Anyone else?"_

 _"Yes, I have a son."_

 _"How old?"_

 _"Currently four point four three seven two."_

 _"What's his name."_

 _"Selik, Tyrone."_

 _Tyrone considered her for a moment, and let out a sigh. "I am sorry to hear this, though they have most likely moved on by now. Your loss must be heavy, though you are safe with us. You can find a new life here."_

 _Selar could not even stand to think of such a life, without her mate by her side, her son's eyes to gaze into whenever she felt illogical emotions of her Father's strong arms to be embraces in times of which it was necessary for them both. Selar could not imagine life without James, Leonard or Montgomery. Without Saok, and Spock. Without Selik. Without the Enterprise. Without- the stars._

 _STSTSTS_

 _Spock's head rested upon his hands as he sat at his panel. His heart weighed heavy against his abdomen, though he would not let it show. It had been five days, since the reported missing of Commander Selar, and two since she had been announced dead. They were holding a memorial for the lost Commander in four days upon the ship. Spock could not bear the loss, or the thought of losing such a person._

 _James came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a knowing look. "You're thinking about Selar? Aren't you."_

 _Spock nodded, his brown eyes were slowly giving way to the emotions that welled within his brain. They were slowly losing the mask, of which had hid his emotions for so long. He could not bear the pain, even with James by his side. He could not bear to think of what Saok was going through of what Selik was going through, knowing he had lost the only woman he could ever call his mother._

 _Spock rose his eyes wearily to Jim's, the other man tried to pass reassurance and love across their bond. Though it offered only little consolation in the matter. His daughter was gone, or kidnapped somewhere upon that planet. Somewhere he couldn't reach her and there was no way to contact her. They had tried to contact her from the communicator, though they were met with a short static._

 _Spock's brown eyes bored into Jim's hazel as they looked at each other for many moments, with each passing second his shield failed even further until he could not longer look Jim straight in the eye without revealing his true emotions. Jim picked up his chin with his hand, it was soft against his skin an oddly reassuring._

 _"I won't believe that she is gone, Spock." He stated, giving a soft smile and placing a kiss on his cheek. Spock didn't care about the other's on the Bridge at the moment, as nor did James. Spock rested his gaze once more on his T'hy'la, "Jim, we cannot be certain whether or not Selar is still alive. As much as it pains me to admit, I cannot deny the facts."_

 _Jim gave another small smile. "That's the thing, dear, there are not facts. None at all."_

 _Spock considered this but he could not bring himself to follow, he allowed an audible breath and shook his head. "Jim, you may be reluctant to admit the true of our situation, thought, Selar-" He paused, choking on his own words. "Is gone."_

 _Jim nodded, his eyes read 'I tried', for Spock subconsciously knew that Jim had come to the same conclusion. He was simply trying to reassure his T'hy'la. Spock's gaze once again lowered to his panel as he allowed one tear to fall before he swept it away, vowing never to cry again._

 _STSTSTST_

 _Selar stood before a mirror in the back of her Tent, she gaze into it, not paying attention to herself but rather what was behind her. She watched as the guards left allowing another watch. She turned when she saw them leave, knowing that it took precisely two point four minutes for the watch to switch out._

 _In this time she slipped out from behind the flap of the tent and ran down the road. Her bare feet hit the grass with every stride as she ran on towards her destination. There was one place she had not checked for her communicator, it was unlikely, though that was usually where things were held. Right in plain sight._

 _The woman's wound had since not been healed as it still ached against her side. She had inspected it a few nights ago, it had crusted over in dried blood as a gash ran down her side from the mid of her ribs to just before her hip. She had no realized she had received the scare in battle. Though it must have been when she had turned and felt the ripping sensation against her side._

 _Selar narrowed her eyes the thought and pushed it out of her mind, without proper medication it could get infect, for this reason she chose not to think about it. Selar stopped outside of her destination and thought for a moment, she had seen and experienced a few times of which the Captain and First Officer had gotten into such situations as herself, well almost, theirs were more- hostile._

 _She pondered this for a moment, their weapons and their communicators were often hidden where most would not find plausible. Well when it came to more advanced civilizations. To this she decided her current location would suffice. She had not even a minute and a half until the guards would arrive, she had to hurry._

 _Running inside the infirmary she was pleased to find it vacated. She rushed to the far end of the tent and began to search for any indication of her communicator, her phaser, her tricorder or even her clothing. She scavenged through drawers, shelves and under mats. She found nothing. There was a flap at the tent that seemed to lead to another department, perhaps she should check there._

 _Her thoughts and actions were cut short._

 _"I thought you were smarter than that, I am very disappointed in your, Selar." A rich voice sounded from behind her._

 _She turned to see the face of Tyrone whom mimicked his disappointment, though she could read the amusement through his eyes. She raised an eyebrow, sustaining her emotionless facade. "Perhaps you are, though I assume you are in realization of how important it is for me to return to my people."_

 _"Maybe, you are not from here, this planet are you?" He asked holding up a belt that held all of the items of which she had been attempting to find. He picked up her tricorder, studied it and shook his head._

 _"This is no where near what we have." He noted, putting it back before retrieving her phaser._

 _Selar studied his movements and narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps not, though I am under no authority to tell you of such truths."_

 _He gave her a skeptical look, slowly she began to edge closer. He still held the phaser within his hands, he motioned for her to come over and stand before him. To this she obliged, simply. She stood before him, studying him while holding his gaze acting as though she had nothing to do and was submitting to him._

 _He reached out with his arm in attempt to grab her wrist. She took her opportunity. To this she turned his hand when it clutched her wrist, he gritted his teeth in pain. She used her other hand she shoot out and grab the phaser from his opposing hand. He tried to fight back, attempting to kick her feet out from underneath her. She grabbed the phaser as best as she could trying to sustain her grip upon the other arm._

 _Having the phaser within her possession, she flipped the man onto his back by kicking his legs from beneath him with a sweep of her foot, he crumbled before her and she used her hand clutched to his wrist to flip him onto his back, where he currently lay. She tried using as little force as possible, knowing her strength overpowered his own._

 _He continued to fight against, screaming for his guard. His scream was muffled when she placed a cloth into his mouth, cloth that had been ripped from the sleeve of her gown. Anger filled his eyes as he stared into the eyes of his captor. Selar simply Vulcan-Glared down at him, keeping him down easily._

 _"We could have done great together, you and I. I as king and you, my queen." He stuttered when she finally removed the cloth._

 _"No, I am bonded to another. And I hold superior knowledge, I would have little to offer to a failing kingdom of which is not ready for what I know and understand."_

 _"You and I could have been strong, could have bore strong children. We could have been Gods!" He hissed not paying attention to her words._

 _"Your reasoning is illogical." He ignored her again._

 _"You and I could have ruled over this entire world, it would be out kingdom and its' mountains our throne. We could have ruled together. Can't you see? I was trying to be nice, to get you to understand what you and I could have. You are intelligent, I am strong. Together, we could be unstoppable."_

 _Selar narrowed her eyes. "It is all I ever wanted, and now you could have the same!" He hissed._

 _"Having is not so pleasing a thing as wanting." She muttered, using some of her father's own words._

 _"Maybe not, but you and I could have done so much together. Please, join me Selar! Be my Queen, be the Goddess you are capable of being."_

 _Selar shook her head. "Not Today." She held out the phaser of which was set on stun and fired it. She was in too much pain with her side and shoulder to even bother using the nerve pinch. She watched as the man was unconscious before her. She took the rest of her items from his grasp and sucked them under her arms. She looked up, finding the department flap where she pulled his body and positioned him in a way that made him look as though her were sleeping._

 _STSTSTSTS_

 _"S-Lar to E-prise." The static ran through the sparse communication, the Enterprise had just veered off from the planet accepting the fate of their Chief Intelligence Officer, and their dear friend._

 _Spock almost jumped at the sound of her voice through the static, Kirk did. He shot from his chair and rushed over to the Communications station, ordering the ship to be a full stop._

 _"Lieutenant?" He asked, staring at Nyota._

 _She nodded. "Coming from the planet, sir."_

 _"Open Frequency."_

 _"Done, sir."_

 _Kirk nodded. "Selar? Commander Selar? This is the Enterprise, do you read?"_

 _"Y-s. You-r s-ound is- quite sta-tic fill-ed. Are- you- no- lo-nger, in Orbit?"_

 _"No, we thought you were dead. Where are you?"_

 _"Planetside."_

 _"Sulu, return to the planet, warp nine!" He shouted, the man nodded and set the course causing the ship to turn and head back._

 _"Selar, stay where you are. We're coming to get you." He had turned back to Uhura and the Comm unit at her station, he was now smiling to himself as Spock came up beside him. Seeing this he turned and hugged the Vulcan as tightly as he could without chocking him. Surprisingly he hugged back. Jim dug his face into the blue cloth of his Vulcan's shirt, missing Selars response of 'It would be illogical for me to go anywhere else, sir.'_

 _"Our daughter is going to be alright." Jim whispered._

 _This made Spock want to smile when he said 'our', "Yes, T'hy'la, she will be alright." He spoke back, his voice softer and more distant as he tightened his embrace, unaware of the smiling Bridge Crew._

 _STSSTSTSTSTS_

 _Spock, James, Leonard, Saok and Selik stood in the transporter room as they awaited Mr. Scott to beam up Selar. They watched as a small form materialized on the platform, her dress was stained red, her normally immaculate hair stuck out of place, her skin was rather pale and her eyes looked less than normal._

 _Saok and Selik rushed forward as soon as she appeared, standing by her side. Saok didn't care about the people in the room, when he stood before her he pulled her forward and kissed her, portraying all his love through their bond. She returned the kiss, they both closed their eyes tightly, enjoying each other's embrace. When they broke, she could feel his breath against her face._

 _"I though you were dead..." He whispered, his forehead touching her own, their eyes were closed as they stood together._

 _"No, that would be illogical." She whispered back, well Vulcan-Whispered._

 _Saok smiled and released a soft chuckled, pulling her into a hug. Selar looked down when she felt a tug on her gown. She look down to see the brightly coloured eyes of her son staring up at her. Selar could not contain her happiness, she bent down picked her son up and held him close to her chest, kissing his forehead in the process._

 _"Mommy," He cried._

 _"Selik, t'nash-veh ashaya." She noted, holding him tighter. James, McCoy, Saok and even Spock joined in on the hug, the whole family held each other close as if they would lose each other the next minute. When they broke McCoy sat looking skeptically at Selar._

 _"What the hell happened?" He asked studying her ripped clothing, he noticed that as she moved she seemed stiff. He walked over and lifted up the gown, happy to see that she wore shorts and a T-shirt under it. He lifted up the T-shirt partially just to the bottom of her rib and saw the long gash, assuming it ran further. It was nasty and he was going to make sure that was fixed before she returned to her quarters. He shook his head, returning his gaze to Selar's face._

 _Selar seemed to pale even further. "I believe, as you humans say so oftenly, it is a long story."_

 _James, Saok, Selik, Scotty and McCoy all burst out in laughter and Spock and Selar looked at them-_

 _Rather Confused._

 _STSTSTSTSSTSTSTSTTS_

 ** _Definitely doing one with Saok, Selik and Selar in the next. Going to be a ton of Fluff with Selik in this one, he's just so darn cute!_**

 ** _Sorry I had to cut much out or this page would have been maybe 10,000 words long, though all in all Tyrone fell for Selar, tried to advance on her, Selar didn't understand- shrugged it off. Tyrone kept trying, tried to make her stay. Selar grew more 'homesick' and so on and so forth._**


	28. Family, Friends, Life

**Sorry guys, it's been such a busy last few days. I haven't had the time to write, anyways sorry about not posting. Hopefully that last 5,974 word long story sufficed for a bit. Have a great day and enjoy the next chapter!**

Something jolted Selar awake, it was the Ship's night so it was illogical for her to be awake at the hour. Though something had awoken her. Sickbay was dark, she was the only person accompanied by her father within the room. Saok had left earlier in order to go retrieve some food for himself, he know lay on a chair beside her bed, out. Selar furrowed her eyebrows at the prospect of this. Shaking her head, she willed herself back down.

She know lay, starring aimlessly at the black oblivion before her. The sound that had initially awoken her, no longer could be heard. She now lay in silence listening to the soft hum of the ship around her, her ship.

When she awoke the next morning, she turned her head to see Saok smiling at her, both in his eyes and his mouth. She raised an eyebrow at this before hoisting herself to her elbow. To say the least, Selar had grown quite tiered of this Sickbay Starfleet issued bed, and could not wait until the day of which she could return to her rightful place upon the bridge.

Jameson must have noted her awakening for he walked in not four minuted later. A PADD was in his hands as he focused upon it, subconsciously navigating the room towards her. When he reached her bed he set the PADD down and gave her a calm smile. "How are you feeling, Captain?"

"I feel adequate, the frostbite within my hands is now nonexistent, I also no longer feel the excruciating headaches, and other aches throughout my body. I believe I am quite well."

Jameson scoffed. "I'll be the judge of that. Not you, sir."

Selar narrowed her eyes, though nodded. He turned on her Vital and scanned them for a moment before recording them. To this he began to run a few tests, strength, endurance, memory tests. Once finished he returned to the PADD to finish his recordings.

"Alright, sir. Well it seems as though you are correct." He paused, "What's new?"

"New?"

"A metaphor. A Phrase."

"I see."

"Anyhow, you are hereby cleared to return to duty."

Selar nodded getting to her feet by swinging them over the side of the bed before standing, stopping until she was steady. She began to head for the door when Jameson stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, raising a brow. "I know you are too Proud as a Vulcan to admit that you have limits, and I know you won't stop if something needs to be done. But try to take it easy, will ya?"

Selar gave a quick nod, before turning and exiting Sickbay, Saok at her side. They headed for her Quarters, well more so she lead him. "Where are we going?" He inquired.

"To my quarters."

"Ah, the Captain's Quarters."

"Indeed, this way."

She turned the corner and stopped before a gold door. Typing in her entrance code she stepped into the room and headed for her closet. She hadn't noticed that Saok thad stopped in his tracks when he entered the room. It was decorated in various Vulcan decorations. The walls were red, as were the sheets to her bed. On the wall hung Vulcan Knives, Daggers and other weapons. A Mat with candles and other meditation materials were off neatly in one corner. There was a small desk that had a frame, it framed a Holopicture of people he recognized. It was Selar, Selik and himself. Behind the desk was another frame, this held something he had only seen once.

An Infinite Diversity and Infinite Combinations Pin, also known as the IDIC pin.

"Saok?" She finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you adequate?"

"Yes, I am just marveling at your quarters."

"I see, I must change into my uniform." She grabbed out one of her gold uniforms, the shirt and then leaned forwards to grab the black trousers from the drawer below. Once changed she moved over to Saok and rested her head upon his shoulder, something she rarely did. He smiled at this turning her to where he stared into her eyes. For a moment nothing happened, he then pulled her into a long hug. She didn't mind for she could sense the affection, the joy and the contentment that flooded from his side of the bond.

"I missed you."

"And I you."

"Next time, don't go off and become a Starfleet Captain without me being on your ship."

"Agreed."

He smiled, pulling away to where he could see her. "You look good in gold, it suits you."

Selar shook her head. "Illogical."

"What?"

"Nothing, would you like to accompany me to the bridge?"

"Oh would I?"

STSTSTS

 _Selik laid on the floor of his and his parents quarters, a colouring book was before him and he sprawled out in front of it. His hands carefully glided across the page as he filled in the various spaces with the colouring utensils. He smiled and hummed to himself a song that his father had taught him, he told him it was an old Earth song, illogical, though he loves it._

 _"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high.._

 _Like a diamond in the sky.." He hummed and sung to himself as he coloured the sheet below him._

 _He then squealed when strong arms picked him and began to tickle him. His laugh was uncontrollable as he yelled at himself for it. He wanted to be like his mommy and grandpy, so in control. Yet he couldn't stop laughing._

 _"Daddy! Stop!" He squealed between laughs as the older, bigger man continued to tickle him._

 _"Please!" He heaved, trying to stop laughing._

 _"Why?" His father challenged, a light within his eyes._

 _"Because!" His father chuckled and stopped, keeping his son within his arms. He walked over to the couch, abandoning the colouring things, before sitting down. His son was upon his knee as he leaned against Saok's chest._

 _"And how are you today my little munckin?"_

 _"I am not such a thing, it is illogical to call me such."_

 _"You sound like you mother." His father chuckled._

 _Selik raised an eyebrow to emphasize that, he wanted to be like her. "Why thank you."_

 _"That isn't a good thing," He laughed._

 _Selik didn't understand why it wasn't though he said nothing. "Daddy?"_

 _"Yes, Selik?"_

 _"Where is Mommy?"_

 _"She's still in the labs."_

 _"Labs?"_

 _"Yes, Mommy is a Intelligence Officer, Chief. So she works in the labs."_

 _"Fascinating, I thought she worked on the Bridge."_

 _"She does, though sometimes she gets to work with her people."_

 _"Ahe. Do you work on the bridge too?"_

 _"Sometimes, I'm security Chief. So I'm usually around the Brig, monitoring." Saok smiled down at his inquisitive son._

 _"When will she be back?"_

 _"Soon."_

 _As if on cue the door hissed open revealing Selar, she wore the same blank expression. Though her eyes lit up when she saw Selik and Saok sitting on the couch. To this she joined them, sitting down beside Saok. The Romulan draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her cheek._

 _"Hi Mommy!"_

 _"Hello, Selik-Kam. How are you today?"_

 _"I'm great, I coloured!" He noted, hopping down from his father and grabbing his book. He ran back to Selar and hopped up beside her, sitting close to her side. "See?"_

 _"That is brilliant, you are quite the artist." She stated truthfully._

 _"Thanks Mommy!"_

 _Selar allowed her lips to twitch as she watched her son flipped through the pages. She could not believe he was already three almost four years old (Or Did I say five, I forget. Sorry!). It was, illogically, as though only yesterday she had held the almost lifeless child in her arms fearful for his safety. Yet today he was strong, healthy and intelligent. She could not ask for better. On the note of Three-Four years, this meant that she had Saok had been together now for Seven years. She allowed a small smile to reach her lips to this. She truth loved them both._

 _STSTSTSTTS_

 _Selar was in the Kitchen preparing a meal while Saok and Selik sat at the coffee table playing a card game. They sat opposite from each other, in deep yet calm focus._

 _"Selik, got any Eight's?"_

 _"It is 'do you have any' not 'got any.'" Selik corrected looking through his cards. "No, Go Fish."_

 _Saok drawed a card from the pile in the middle, a huge smile upon his face._

 _Selar watched from the kitchen as she tossed the green within the salad, placing them down she retrieved a knife and began to mince some onions from them moving to carrots, zucchini, squash, tomatoes and cucumbers. She raised an eyebrow at the game they were playing, she believed it was called 'Go Fish.' An illogical game it was, though she did not object to her Son and Bondmate playing the game._

 _"Do you have any Four's?" Selik asked his father, tilting his head very slightly._

 _Saok threw his hands in the air, "Are you reading my mind?" He joked, handing the child two fours before Selik placed down the entire four of the fours._

 _"No, I do not have the ability to yet read minds, and even then I must be in contact with you."_

 _Saok shook his head, smiling broadly._

 _STSTSTS_

 _When dinner came the family sat around the table, tonight was Salads, and nobody minded. For everyone was either an Vegetarian or had adapted to that way of life because of a loved one. Since Selar could not digest meat, the meal was most commonly vegetarian._

 _Selik picked at his meal, picking out the tomatoes and squash._

 _"Selik-Kam. You must eat the squash, it is a good source of protein." Selar chided, eyeing his food._

 _"But it's nasty."_

 _"You still must eat it, there will be food items of which you do not enjoy." She added._

 _"Please mommy, I'll eat the rest."_

 _"No, Selik-Kam, you must try it all."_

 _Selar glanced over from her stubborn son to her Bondmate, motioning with her eyes for him to support her._

 _"Well it is nasty, I don't blame him. Squash is yukky." He instead joined Selik._

 _Selar rose an eyebrow as it threatened to move past her hairline._

 _"Is that so?" She challenged, moving her head to one side and tilting it forward._

 _"Yep." The two said in unison._

 _"Well, if you wish to go that route," She began, her voice low and deep. "Than neither of you will be receiving your nightly sweet."_

 _Selik and Saok looked at each other and made a face before turning back to Selar. Her eyes were daring them to defy, they stated 'Try Me' without stating it at all._

 _"Fine." Selik began, sighing and messing with the squash before plopping it into his mouth._

 _"Satisfied?"_

 _"Quite. Now you Saok." She turned to him. He looked down and eyed the Butternut Squash, making a disgusted look. He looked up at her pleaing. She shook her head, "Eat it." He reluctantly plopped the thing in his mouth and forced himself to smile. Selar gave a satisfied grunt._

 _STSTSTTS_

 _Later that evening Selar kneeled beside Selik bed, her hands pulling up the covers on her sleeping child. She placed a quick kiss to his forehead, before turning and leaving his room. The door hissed quietly shut behind her before she headed for her own room. Saok was already there, laying in bed with a PADD in his hands. The light were dim, just enough to be able to see as a lamp was lit beside the bed._

 _When he heard her coming he placed the PADD down and patted the place beside him. She gave him a looked before removing her shoes and climbing into the bed beside him. He draped a hand over her shoulder and pulled her close to him, where he head was against his chest. She turned placing her hands around his waist and laying her head on his chest._

 _He looked down at her, grey meeting brown as they stared at each other for a moment. He then sighed running his hand through her short hair. She said nothing and closed her brown eyes. Within moments she had fallen asleep against his chest, listening to the steady rise and fall of it as he breathed. He too soon fell asleep._

 _STSTSTS_

 ** _Kind of experiencing writers block, I need at least two more chapters before I give Selar the Audacity. Though I am unsure as to what she should do, the memories. Any ideas? Review and place them there if you have one!_**

 ** _Dif-tor heh smusma._**


	29. Banter

**I need some ideas! Anything is appreciated. Probably going to end story soon, I don't know. After this I'm thinking about writing an Academy fic with the crew of the Enterprise. What do you think?**

STSTSTTS

Selar allowed her gaze to flicker across the Bridge as she stepped out of the Turbolift. Her gaze fell upon the viewscreen of which showed stars whisked past them at a rate of Warp Factor Six. The woman's gaze fell upon the chair of which was her own, where currently Harrison sat facing the viewscreen. When he had heard the turbolift hiss open her turned towards her almost immediately.

"Captain on the Bridge!" A Scottish accent shouted happily.

Selar's hands were clasped behind her back as she nodded to all of her Bridge crew before stepping down into the lower deck on the Bridge. "Mr. Harrison, you are relieved."

"I never thought I would get to hear those words again." The Englishman smiled, climbing out of the chair where Selar than sat down in it. Harrison hovered behind the chair, placing a hand on the back of it while Saok stood beside her, his hand resting on her forearm.

"Captain?" Someone asked from behind her.

"Yes, Mr. Sean?"

"May I speak freely, sir?"

"Indeed, I welcome such."

"Thank you, sir. It is a pleasure to have you back on the Bridge. I must say it had been.. interesting, without, not to be rude, a Vulcan at the head." He paused.

"I am appreciative at your attempt. I cannot be insulted, for I have no emotion to allow it, do not worry as such." She assured him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that all, lieutenant?"

"No.." His voice trailed off as he eyed the Romulan standing on the bridge.

"What is a Romulan doing on the Bridge, sir?"

Saok chuckled at this, giving Selar a look of amusement. The woman raised her brow even further than Sean thought possible. She stayed silent for a moment, staring at the Communications Officer.

"That Romulan- Mr. Sean, is my husband." She spoke clearly, with a hint of hidden smugness in her words.

The man paled, his eyes grew wider. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry, I just.."

Saok cut him off by raising his hand. "Do not worry on it, I understand your unease. I am not like other Romulans. I am peaceful, kind and well, hopefully generous enough." He chuckled. Sean joined in, smiling now.

"Wait, Captain- You're married?" Mr. Craig asked, turning to her, his gaze smiling at her.

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you tell us."

"It was irrelevant and would raise unnecessary and undesired inquires upon the matter."

Craig scoffed at his friend. "Anything else we need to know?"

Saok and Selar gave each other a knowing look. "I am a mother."

"WHAT!?" Four to five of her Bridge crew gasped, including her First who knew her the best out of the entire crew. Just before she had revealed that, Jameson had stepped onto the Bridge. His gaze was knowing, as he was already aware of the fact. To the surprise of the crew, Jameson laughed at that.

"There is no 'what' about it. I am bonded, as I also have a son. And for those of you who are unaware and wondering, yes, Spock is my father." She allowed herself an audible breath, here came all of the questions. 'How did you meet?' 'Where did you get bonded?' 'What were your first thoughts of him/her?'

The next few weeks were going to be inquiry after inquiry. Joy.

STSTSTSTSTS

Selar lowered her perfect posture for a moment, she released an audible breath. She had been on the Bridge for an hour, she would not admit it, though she was pleased at being back. It was as though she was home again, happy and content. Luckily no one had inquired farther upon the matter of her Marriage and her Son. Though this was not to be long-lived.

"So, what's the kid's name?" Harrison finally asked.

Selar turned to him raising a brow, the first question. "Selik."

"I know Vulcan names always have some kind of meaning, what does this one mean?"

"'Of the soul of the stars.'" Selar replied, Saok smiled at her, teasing her with his eyes.

"That's handsome. How old is he?"

"Having been five point nine four three one years since I last saw him, he is about ten point four seven three nine."

"Nice."

There was silence for a moment as Selar thought of her Son, she then realized something which made her almost jump and clasp Saok's arm.

"Saok.." She began, her voice low.

"Yes, Selar?"

"When I left to become Captain of the Audacity, Selik was given to you in order to care for him. You were his guardian.." Her voice trailed off.

"And?" Saok was confused.

"Where is my son? If he was supposed to be with you for the last five years."

Saok's face filtered up into a huge grin. "May I?" Selar nodded, he reached over her an pressed the comm unit. "Saok to Tiberius." Selar knew that name, it was the name James used for Code. Blatantly obvious, though useful.

"Tiberius here, what is it Saok?"

"You mind bring the precious cargo to the Bridge?"

Selar could almost hear James smiling, "My pleasure."

"Thank you Admiral."

"No problem, Commander." He ended the comm link.

"Commander?"

"Yes, I was promoted."

"And you did not see the need to inform me of such?"

Alexander turned in her seat and smiled at Saok. "Bad idea, mister. Bad idea. You never don't tell your wife anything..." She advised.

Saok flushed, his face going green. "I- uh.."

"You?"

"Surprise?"

"Oh my ShiKarh, you haven't changed at all. Now have you?"

"No he hasn't" Selar flipped around in her chair to where it now faced the turbolift of which a tallish, grey tinged man stood with a box within his arms. His eyes were hazel and continually smiling. His shirt showed the rank of Admiral upon the emblem. Selar raised a brow at the man.

"Admiral Kirk. A pleasure to see you."

"Nah, the pleasure is all mine. _Captain_ Selar."

"May I inquire as to what is inside the box?"

By now the entire Bridge crew had turned to the Admiral out of respect and curiosity.

"Well, why don't you come look?" He ushered her over, Selar turned to Saok with an expectant look. He nodded and motioned with his hands for her to go over and see. She brought herself out of the chair and headed slowly towards the box which now was placed gently on the ground before her.

She kneeled before the box, her hands coming up to it. Though she stopped and gave Kirk a questioning gaze. "Open it."

Selar nodded and picked up one of the flaps to the box, she lifted it. And what she found was priceless.

There, at the bottom of the box lay a smiling young Romulan-Vulcan. His two coloured gaze lifted up to see his mother. He wore a breathing mask of which he took off and smiled at his mother.

"Selik.." She whispered surprised.

"Mommy!" He yelped, she reached down and picked him up from under his arms. He was still small, smaller than most. She held him in her arms, hugging him tightly as he hugged back just as such.

"Ashal-veh.." She whispered as she held him close, uncaring towards the glanced of sympathy, admiration and joy from her crew members.

"Ko-mekh..." He whispered back, kissing her cheek. Selar willed herself not to smile and stepped back towards her chair where she then sat down, Selik upon her lap and Saok by her side.

"He can live on the ship now.." Saok noted, a smile upon his face.

"I have the transfer papers. Plus. I hear you need a new Security Chief." Selar allowed her lips to flicker upwards as he handed her a PADD that he had since held behind his back. Selar immediately signed it.

"Welcome aboard the U.S.S. Audacity, Security Chief Saok."

"Thank you, Captain Selar."

STSTSST

Selar glanced over to the clock upon the PADD of which she had just signed off and noted it was nearly 1600. To this her shift would end in four point seven minutes. Selar reminded herself of this and handed the PADD back to its rightful owner. Tonight she was scheduled to have a dinner with her family, including Dr. McCoy and Mr. Harrison.

As the four minutes quickly drifted away, Selar looked up to see her relief standing beside her. He smiled at her, giving her his compliments on being 'back in the chair.' Selar found it illogical for the humans to continually speak upon the topic. What was done, is done and there need not be more to say upon it.

"Very Mr. Craig, the Bridge is yours. Notify me if anything is going as not planned." She spoke to him clearly, before receiving a nod from her relief. To this Selar nodded and turned for the turbolift. She was joined by Mr. Sean whom had also just finished his shift.

Selar nodded to the man, turning the knob. "Deck 5." She spoke, for it lead to her quarters. He too turned it an spoke the deck of which he desired. There was silence between them for a moment before either chose to speak.

"How is it being back on the job, sir?" He finally asked.

"It has been adequate, thank you. I find it a pleasant surprise to have my entire family aboard this ship at the moment."

"Who is your family, I know of Saok, Spock and Selik. Sir."

"Dr. McCoy is near to my uncle, and James in my stepfather."

"Stepfather, sir?"

"Indeed, Spock and James are bonded and married in human standards."

Sean looked mildly surprised. "I never thought the Admiral would settle."

"Being in his 50's, he must've soon. To add to this, they have been married since they were Thirty Eight years old. Twelve Years." She commented, her voice was bland and held no emotion.

"I see." He looked down at his feet. "I hadn't realize you were married, and had a child. I never saw you as that type, sir."

"I understand your reasoning for such."

"May I ask where you two met, sir?"

"I suppose. It was the first day at the Academy, now over fourteen years ago. He and I shared the first period Astrophysics. To this I arrived first in the class, speaking with Admiral Archer before seating myself. Only a matter of five point nine two minutes later did Saok arrive. He seemed lost and found a place beside me before beginning to converse with me."

"Did you not care that he was Romulan, sir?" He paused realizing what he had said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it in that way, Captain."

"Quite alright, to answer your inquiry: I was aware of his species. Though I found it illogical to base your opinion for a being upon what species he or her was."

"I wish all humans were that way."

"I am not human."

"Right, right. Sometimes I forget that." He spoke truthfully, "Well, almost. The ears, the speech. Kinda gives it away."

"I see." The doors hissed open to reveal deck five where she bade Mr. Sean goodbye before retreating to her quarters.

STSTST

Selar walked out of her Quarters, Saok and Selik by her side. Her fingers were intertwined with her husbands and her other hand held Selik's. They walked slowly down the halls towards the recreation room in the deck. They were heading for a family dinner.

"I'm so happy to have you back by my side." Saok whispered.

"And I you." She replied.

"Five years is too long."

"Indeed."

Saok smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. His gray eyes were happy as a light green hue tinted his tan skin.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Selik?"

"What is it like being Captain of a Starship?"

"It is fascinating. I am responsible for Five Hundred Thirty Two lives, not including my own. I must be aware of each and every of my surroundings, of each and every situation small to immense. I must be aware of the ship's current status and of that of my crew. Captain's are not allowed to have mistakes, or to make them. They must do everything in their power to be near perfection as to lead their crew safely. They must be self-sacrificing for their crew. To be selfless, generous and kind towards them."

She paused.

"Being a Captain is much like that of being a mother, you guide your crew. Explain to them what is wrong when it happens and commend them for what is right. You help them when injured and lead them back to health. You have a certain- love, if you will, for each and every one of them. They are your family, your children." She spoke clearly and honestly.

Selik's eyes lit up. "I desire to be Captain of a Starship when I grow up."

"Perhaps you will Captain the Audacity when I retire." She spoke, lowering her gaze to match her son's.

The trio turned and stepped through the hissing doors leading to the recreation room.

There at a long table sat James Kirk, Spock and Leonard McCoy. Selar took a seat beside her father and Saok beside her. Selik sat across from them, with McCoy at his side. James sat at the head of the table. A moment later, before a word was said, the doors hissed open once more to reveal Harrison. He smiled, and walked over towards them, taking a Seat beside Selik.

Dinner had already been placed upon the table before they had all arrived. It was still warm and ready to be served. McCoy broke the comfortable silence of the table, he raised a glass of wine towards he air and spoke in a clear voice.

"To peace and long life. And the family." He smiled, as the others followed bringing their own glasses upwards.

"To family." They stated in unison.

Selar watched as her family began to converse. She could not be more content than she was today. Not only was she Captain of a Starship, though she was a Mother and had a wonderful Romulan at her side. She had amazing Parents and a splendid uncle. They all baked her when times were tough and were ready to stand beside her and for her when such times demanded it.

She could not have a better life, despite the tragedy of it. She had lost her foster-father and her mother. She had lost the man of which she felt as though was her father: Admiral Archer. She had almost lost Selik, and had not realized Spock was her father until many years later. Though all in all, life could not be better. Even if none of those things had happened. For if they hadn't, nothing would be as it is today.

"So, Spock. Ya enjoy the cold of Beta IX?" McCoy stated. "I'm sure that green blood of your's kept ya warm."

And so it started, the usual banter of McCoy. Though unknown to them, everyone knew they secretly enjoyed them.


	30. Malfunction

**GRRRR! Sorry, twice I typed my story. The first time my computer had to restart, so I began to type it on my kindle. Then all of a sudden the internet spikes and it restarts the page, right when I was about to get to where I left of on the one of the computer. Sigh.**

 _STSTTS_

 _Selar looked up from the PADD she was signing when the comm unit on the Captain's chair began to beep. To this she placed her thumb over the button turning it on and awaiting for the caller to speak. "Commander Selar here."_

 _"Commander, aye. Do you mind coming down to the Transporter room for a moment?" A thick Scottish Accented voice rang through the comm unit._

 _"Indeed, may I inquire as to why, Mr. Scott?" Selar replied._

 _"I uh- there is a situation down here." He replied quickly, Selar raised a brow not taking a liking to such an instantaneous reply._

 _"Very well, see to it that I will be down there in less than four minutes time. Selar out." The woman got to her feet, straightening her science blue shirt at the same time. For a heartbeat she stood there before turning to the helmsman._

 _"Mr. Sulu?"_

 _"Yes, Commander?"_

 _"You have the conn, contact me in the Transporter Room if you need anything."_

 _"Very well, sir." Selar nodded and stepped from the lower level of the bridge towards the turbolift, once inside she turned the knob of the lift and muttered, "Deck six." She stood within the lift with on hand upon the knob and the other clasped behind her back. When the doors hissed open, she stepped out and headed quickly for room 1654._

 _Stopping before the red motion activated door of the Transporter Room she watched as it hissed open revealing a sight of which Selar could only- illogically- wish she would never have had the chance to see in her lifetime. Mr. Scott supported a look of pity, his brown eyes shinning with slight confusion._

 _STSTST_

 _Selar glanced over in the direction of the Captain and First Officer before turning her gaze towards the Transporter Panel and heading in that direction. Mr. Scott stood there sporting a looked of which he had only once. It was when he had tried to tell Kirk that he had beamed aboard, each and every tribble, from the Enterprise onto the departing Klingon vessel all those years ago._

 _Selar's brown eyes studied the man for a moment before speaking. "Mr. Scott, would you care to explain this-" She motioned with her head in the direction of her Captain and First Officer, "Predicament."_

 _"Yes, I uh, sir."_

 _"Well?"_

 _"Well, uh, it would seem there had been a Transporter malfunction."_

 _"Indeed, it would appear so. See to it that it is fixed instantly, meanwhile I have a First Officer and Captain to escort towards Medicinal Bay. If you are in need of any assistance, I am quite positive that the other Engineering officers in your department would gladly be of help." She stated, turning towards James and Spock._

 _James and Spock, two men of which she knew well, each in their middle-ages of around fifty human years. Now, before her, they sat. One was exceedingly old, perhaps in his late eighties. And the other exceptionally young, perhaps in his early toddler years of about three. Selar's eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the sight before she stood before them._

 _"Captain, would you mind following me to Medicine Bay?"_

 _"What was that?" The old man asked cupping his ear with his hands._

 _"Sir, would you mind following me to Medbay?"_

 _"Huh? Speak louder, would ye, kid?"_

 _"Sir, would you please accompany me to Sickbay?" Selar kept her voice level, though within it, undetectable and unnoticeable to humans, it held a subtle hint of irritation._

 _"Oh, ye." The older man nodded. Selar nodded as well, picking up Spock and placing him on her hip, much to his own protest. With this she led the two men out of the Transporter room and towards Medbay._

 _STSTST_

 _"What the hell?"_

 _The Doctor hissed at the sight of the highly old Kirk and the extremely young Spock. "What the hell did they do to themselves now?" He growled speaking to no one in general, leading James over to one of the orange sheeted Sickbay beds, before helping him lay down._

 _"I am uncertain as to how the Captain and Mr. Spock ended out in this way, Mr. Scott believes it a Transporter Malfunction." She stated calmly._

 _With this he turned and headed to where Selar held Spock on her hip. His baby blue eyes were wide with disbelief. "Is this Spock?" Dr. McCoy asked, sounding astounded as he kneeled down to be at Spock's eyelevel._

 _"Indeed, this is Commander Spock."_

 _"No way-" McCoy whispered, "Who knew the Green-Blooded Hobgoblin could be so darn cute!"_

 _"'Cute?'" A very annoyed, young Vulcan asked sporting a perplexed look upon his brown eyes._

 _"The kid speaks."_

 _"It would appear so, for I am speaking at this moment." Spock replied bluntly, raising a brow at the human's stupidity, or what he thought as such._

 _"Hmph. Set him down on a bed, will ya?" He asked Selar. For a second Selar gave BOnes a questionable look as she watched him leave after James, though after a moment of thought: The woman obliged, moving Spock over to one of the beds nearest to James._

 _When she set him down, he placed a hand on her arm stopping Selar. "Yes, Spock?"_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You are within the Medical Bay of the Starship USS Enterprise."_

 _"This is not where I belong, I belong with Mother Amanda and Father Sarek."_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _"You work on this 'Enterprise?'"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Did you not go to the Academy of Science, for you seem Vulcan, are you not?"_

 _"I am indeed, however I decline."_

 _"You did what!" Spock looked astounded._

 _"I declined," She repeated._

 _"No Vulcan has ever done that!"_

 _"I found Starfleet the more logical choice for me." She explained,_ I was not the first, _she thought to herself._

 _"I see, what is your rank and position."_

 _"My position is Chief Intelligences Officer, both Vulcan, human and alien. My rank is commander."_

 _"Is that high?"_

 _Selar nodded, "Just below that of Captain."_

 _Spock looked thoughtful for moment before he nodded, "Hmm.."_

 _STSTSTS_

 _Whilst the two Vulcan, well Half-Vulcans were deep in conversation, Bones got stuck with an Elderly Jim. A damn stubborn Elderly James._

 _"You have to take this hypo, it is the only way I can get your needed vitamins into your bloodstream."_

 _"No." The grey haired man stated as-matter-of-factly._

 _"You must. You're lucky you're deaged, old and fragile. Otherwise I would chase you around with this hypo and administer it with another that gives you the symptoms of a terrible disease!" He hissed._

 _"Lucky I am, and you wouldn't dare, Kid!"_

 _"Oh I would." Hissed Bones, "And drop the kid act before I do inject you with such!" James recoiled as he watched McCoy grab a hypo from his pocket and bring it into his hand._

 _"Take the damn hypo, before I do what I threatened."_

 _"No."_

 _"I will take away all of your desert privileges for a month."_

 _"No."_

 _"I will make every girl on this ship believe you have some type of alien disease and they must ignore you."_

 _"No."_

 _"I WILL DYE YOUR HAIR PINK!" Bones screeched._

 _"What! No! Fine!"_

 _McCoy stuck the hypo into the base of Jim's neck. The man winced in the slight pain. "Dammit Bones!"_

 _"Y'know, I thought for you aging upwards that you would change. Now I know James T. Kirk never changes." The man sighed putting his hypos away._

 _"Hey! I have so changed."_

 _"In a pigs eye." Bones muttered._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Nothing Jim."_

 _"That's right, I'm still Captain of this ship, Kid, so don't you dare disrespect me."_

 _"Technically you left Selar in charge, and you are in critical condition. Therefore, at the moment, she is Captain."_

 _Kirk tried to hide his defeat with a snicker. "Yea right!"_

 _STSTSTS_

 _Later that evening Selar had suggested to bring the two down into the Mess Hall in order to get some food for them. Leonard reluctantly agreed and guided a un-direction sensed Jim towards the Officer's Mess._

 _He forced the man down onto a bench before he went off to receive both his and James' food. When he returned James was trying to talk with two young ensigns who looked exceptionally scared._

 _"James! You're scarring the ladies, stop it will you?"_

 _Jim obviously forgot his state and looked down at his hands, frowning at the sight. "Right, right." He perked up when he saw the food in McCoy's hands._

 _"So whatcha get for dinner, Bones?"_

 _"For you I got some chicken pate, steamed broccoli and carrots. And for me I have a chef salad."_

 _Kirk frowned at his meal as it was placed before him. "I have to eat this?" He asked as Selar and small Spock approached food within Selar's hands._

 _"Yep, your aging stomach cannot take much more. And your teeth are weak." Bones tried to hide that fact that he was still unsure as to how he would reverse what had been done._

 _"It would appear this man you call 'Jim' is not fond of what has been placed towards him." Tiny-Spock stated._

 _"Indeed." Was the reply given by the now older Vulcan. "No more speak of his meal, eat your own, Spock." Selar motioned towards his steamed vegetables, milk and plomeek soup._

 _"Very well, Miss Selar."_

 _Selar turned to McCoy and gave him a look that read 'My father is now younger than me, and I have to treat him like a son.' Or something along those lines of 'Help me.'_

 _Something must've got to Kirk because he picked up a piece of broccoli and threw it towards Spock. Spock looked up and raised a brow, his still human side shinning through as he picked it back up and threw it harder back at Kirk. Long story short, Spock won this food fight._

 _STTSTSTSTS_

 _That evening they had to decide what they are going to do for sleep schedules for the now either deaged or added aged men. Kirk would be easy, McCoy would just check on him throughout the night. Though Spock was a different story, he was a toddler and therefore could not be left on his own._

 _"Well?"_

 _"I believe it would be wise for either you or I to take care of Spock tonight."_

 _"You should, since I will be in an out checking on Jim."_

 _"Logical, very well I will take Spock." With this she stuck out her hand of which Spock clasped onto and lead him towards her room. Once she reached the blue door of her room she watched as it hissed open to reveal her and Saok's shared quarters. On the couch sat Saok as he read on his PADD before him. He looked up smiling at his Bondmate and glanced down at the young Vulcan, his eyes widening._

 _"This is what happened to Spock?" He mouthed._

 _She nodded, stepping inside. "What do we do?" He mouthed._

 _"I was thinking we could let him sleep with Selik, being they are now roughly the same age." She mouthed back._

 _Saok nodded and got up from the couch heading into Selik's room. He began to make a bed while Selar persisted to find Spock some clothes, seeing to the fact he still wore the baggy shirt of her father. She settled on some of Selik's old clothes and offered to help him put it on, the young male agreed as she took off the shirt and helped him into the new clothing._

 _When Saok returned he stated the bed was ready, to this Selar lead the younger version of her father into the room where Selik lay looking confused. She tucked both of them in before rising to leave. "Commander?"_

 _Selar turned to him, raising a brow. "Yes, Spock?"_

 _"My mother used to sing to me before bed, will you sing to me?"_

 _Selar gave an almost-smile nodding before she knelt down before Selik and Spock's heads._

 _"What would you like me to sing?"_

 _"Any Earth lullaby will work."_

 _Selar only knew one from when she was a child, that would have to suffice._

 _She began to sing, her voice soft like silk as she stroked both the heads of her child and her father at different times as she sung._

 _"Lullaby and goodnight, in the skies and stars are bright._

 _May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._

 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you awake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

 _I'll protect your from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I am right beside you._

 _Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear._

 _Lullaby, and goodnight, with roses bedight._

 _Lillies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

 _Lullaby and good night."_

 _She had not realized Saok was leaning against the doorframe as she sung, when she got up whispering the last words she turned to see him smiling lovingly towards her. She blushed green and headed his way._

 _"I did not know you had such a wonderful voice." He whispered, placing his hand on her hip and leading her into the living room._

 _"It was of no importance, for most Vulcans have the ability to sing adequately." Saok smiled as he rested his chin upon her head._

 _"Maybe.." He whispered as they laid down on the bed, Selar resting her head on her Bondmate's chest. She released a small sigh, of which she only would when around Saok. To this the man smiled once more stroking his wife's hair, lulling her to sleep. It was not long after when he would hear her breathing slow and she was asleep._

 _STSTSTTS_

 _About one and a half weeks later the Captain and the First Officer has been returned to their normal state, much to nearly everyone's pleasure. Neither had any recollection of what they had done over that time, and also for that were most glad._

 _Bones had taken numerous pictures, as he, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu were working on those as they were pictures of baby Spock hugging crew members, Old James getting angry, Videos of James speaking and then immediately forgetting what he was going to say, and his hearing issues. So much to use against the two, it was not even funny._

 _James sat in the Captain's chair, looking awfully glad to be back. He sported a huge smile upon his face, though it faded when Bones walked in, his eyes quickly filtered to the now once again, older man's hands were he did indeed have a hypo within it. His gaze returned to McCoy's face as it help a huge smile._

 _"Oh S-"_

 _He was pricked with the hypo._

 _"BONES!"_

 _STSTSTTS_

 **HAHAHAHA, I hope y'all liked it. Sorry, I have been so busy the last few weeks, I haven't much time to write. I know I promised once daily, and I am truly regretful for making that now a lie. Now, I will change that to once weekly, most likely on Thursdays and Fridays. Thank you all for reading this story, this chapter was so much fun to write! Ideas and Suggestions - greatly appreciated.**

 **Want a character to be added into this Enterprise or Audacity to be in the story for a moment? Fill this out.**

 **Character Name:**

 **Your Username:**

 **Character Gender:**

 **Character Age:**

 **Character Species:**

 **Character Assignment (Audacity or Enterprise):**

 **Character Department:**

 **Character Rank:**

 **Anything you want me to know about the Character (i.e. He/She is dating such and such, they have no leg, is secretly a traitor, etc. The more the better!)**

 **DIF-TOR HEH SMUSMA.**


	31. The Next Rigor

**_The last part of this is more of a momentum then it is apart of the chapter, it is meant for you as a reader not exactly for Selar._**

 _The chronometer read 0430. The day was a year since Selar had been told that she was to Captain the USS Audacity. Could time truly slip between the fingers of its beholder so quickly? Could time truly pass faster than that of which is imagined by the beholder? Selar found it illogical, though those were essentially the facts, the time had slipped through her hands. She felt as though only yesterday, what was now one year ago, she had been given her dream. The dream of which was now only hours away from being: reality._

 _Selar rose from her laying position on the Starfleet issued bed, she took the orange speckled covers off of her legs and swung them over the side. As no one was watching, she allowed her head to fall into the palms of her hands. And there she kept it, her mind was racing with emotions piling upon her. How did humans deal with such.. conflict? Today she would not just become Captain of the Audacity, she would have to leave her family behind on Earth._

 _Leave the only Starship she could call home, the only family she actually knew. Spock, James, Leonard. All to be left aboard the Enterprise. Selik and Saok, to be left on Earth until eight point four years in the future of which Selik would turn thirteen. Only on that day would she be able to have her family back- eight years. Yet amidst the sorrow and the feeling of neglect, rose an emotion she was unaccustomed to._

 _Thrive. Thirst. Excitement._

 _Thirst for the unknown of what may lie ahead as she was now truly 'spreading her wings.' No officer could hold her back, no father to guide her in the opposite directions, no Captain to give her the orders of which she must follow, no husband or child to dictate what she is to do. That offered a sense of freedom to Selar, though it also offered a sense of dread._

 _Selar felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and an arm lifting to raise her chin from the palms of her now greened hands. The hand took her chin and turned it towards itself, it did this until brilliant grey eyes met deep, sorrowful brown ones. Selar looked away from Saok, breaking the gaze that he held so steadily._

 _She could hear the sigh coming from her bondmate, a sigh that held more emotion that Saok even knew it possessed. A tear fell from the usually dry eyes of the half-Vulcan woman. Upon seeing this the Romulan tugged her back, enveloping her in his strong embrace. He whispered nothings into her ear, easing her into a calm state. She could feel his soothing touch against her ears and the base of back._

 _"Shh. Selar, my Ashaya. Calm yourself, all will be alright." He soothed, she wasn't able to see it, though his eyes brimmed with tears of the thought of not seeing his wife for x amount of years. He pulled away, just enough to where he could meet her gaze. "Just remember, today you become Captain. And today I become the husband and bondmate of one of the best Captain's in the 'fleet." He smiled at her._

 _Selar shook her head, "Illogical, I haven't even served a term yet, how could I be the 'best?'"_

 _Saok's smile widened into a grin, "That's the Selar I know." He chuckled, kissing her forehead. Selar felt oddly comforted by this small, simple gesture. It was odd how such things could offer such reassurance to a person or in her case, a Vulcan. Soon another being joined in their hug, it was small and limber as it snaked its way into their arms until it was right in between them._

 _Selik looked up with mismatched eyes, his mouth turned up in a grin. "Mommy doesn't cry anymore?" He asked, obviously having seen the entire scene play out._

 _"No, Ashaya, I shall not cry any longer." She soothed._

 _"Good, I do not like seeing you cry." He wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed her, Selar was reluctant though returned both of their gestures in what humans called 'a hug.'_

 _STSTTSTSTSTS_

 _The time struck 1200, the time of which she was to beam onto the Starbase and from there onto the Audacity. Selar's face was solemn, emotionless even. Not a trace of anything could be detected upon it, it was cold- heartless. Though it was a mask, a facade risen in order to hide the wreck of which she was inside, deep within her mind. Her Vulcan shields were holding, though she wasn't sure for how long._

 _"Selar.." A voice sounded, it was low and baritone. It held an expression of which only the trained ear could detect- sadness. She looked up to see her father standing in his science blue uniform. His hair was immaculate, as always. His hands clasped behind his rigid back. He looked just as he did fifteen years ago when the Enterprise originally set off on their five year mission._

 _The only difference were the slight bags under his eyes and the greener hue to his skin. She met his gaze steadily and stepped from the pad on the transporter. She walked until she stood face-to-face in front of Spock. Their eyes met, both standing rigid and stiff unsure of what to say. It was not until Spock rose a hand and placed it onto her shoulder, did the silence enveloping them break._

 _"I am quite illogically joyful to say: I am proud of you, Selar. The woman you have become, I will not say you have made your Mother proud. For I would not know. Though I must say, you have been the daughter of which a being could only, illogically, hope for. You truly are the depiction of what a Vulcan-Human should be. You have taught me much and I you. Together we make a formidable team, I am indeed saddened by your departure and shall find your absence much to my displeasure. However, I am exceedingly pleasured to find that my daughter is to be a Starship Captain. Perhaps, when my time aboard the Enterprise is done, I shall be your first officer." What he did next was greatly surprising. He leaned forward a place a kiss to her forehead, pulling her into his arms. She felt secure and glad, she tried to keep the shield up, just a few more moments._

 _"And I, father, am proud to call the man of which has inspired many and has done much for the Federation, my father. I know this shall not be the last time of which we see one another, the last time of which we feel each other's embrace. It may be the last time we are assigned to the same ship, but may it never be the last time we say this to each other. I ashaya du."_

 _"I ashaya du." He repeated, hugging her tighter. James stood to the side tears streaming down his face, McCoy was on the verge of them, despite Spock being a "Green-Blooded Hobgoblin," this moment was priceless. Mr. Scott stood with his hands running through his hair, he had grown close to the lass over the years and now he wold be saying goodbye._

 _Selar was forced to break the embrace as the Starbase commed and asked for "Captain" Selar to report to them. She turned and stepped back onto the transporter, having already said goodbye to the entire bridge crew of which stood within the Transporter Room. Jim, Spock, Leonard, Montgomery, Hikaru, Pavel and Nyota. They all gathered, each holding different emotions on this predicament. To them, Selar was all of their children. She was the Enterprise's child, they had known her since she was six years old and now she was finally moving on, to become the Vulcan she was meant to._

 _Selar stood upon the silver pad, her brown eyes scanning the perimeter of the room. They rested upon the Bridge crew that gathered before her, the crew that had become her family. All of which offered something to her life, a trait that she now held within in her and may pass onto another. They all had been like her fathers and mother, each had raised her and had taken her in as though they were his or her own. For this, Selar was, even if she wouldn't admit it, grateful._

 _"For the past twenty point seven four years, you have been my family. The family of which I ceased to have whilst on Vulcan. The family of which took me in as heir own even if I was of different skin tone, intellect, or even species. For this, I cannot express how much I have taken from you all. Your traits, have been passed to me. I never knew what it meant to feel the human emotions of loyalty, what it meant to be loved or to be appreciated. I had not known such emotions until I had met those aboard the Enterprise. When I boarded, I was entirely emotionless. I was Vulcan, I did not embrace my human. Though from years with you, I have found that I must embrace the human within me, in order to be at full capacity. However illogical this is, thank you. May the stars light your paths to tomorrow."_

 _Before anything could be said from the others, the golden lights of the transporter came around the bodies of Selik, Soak and Selar as they were beamed into the Starbase below. When the Transporter Room flickered out of view and was replaced by the small one of the Starbase, Selar forced the tears back. What was once her home was now a memory, though now she was to move on._

 _She turned once she stepped off the transport, seeing as she would be the only one to continue. She knelt down until she stood at the level of Selik. Her eyes scanned him with an emotionless glance. Slowly, almost reluctantly, she reached and took one of his small hands within her own. It was soft like that of most toddlers. She rubbed small circles, with her thumb, onto the small palm of his hand._

 _"Selik, I must bade you farewell for a vast amount of time. I must say goodbye." She began, looking up to meet his gaze. "Though, never forget, I am your mother. And despite me being Vulcan, I shall always love you. I shall cherish you deep within the emotionally controlled parts of my mind. Within my very Katra. You are, quite literally, my everything. I do not wish to lose you, I do not wish to ever say goodbye permanently. Promise me this," Selar watched as Selik tilted his head. "That you will embrace the human and the Romulan within your Vulcan. You will not allow yourself to become emotionless, do not embrace only one culture. Embrace them all, create a better: you. Do not be fearful of what others perceive you as, be satisfied of who you are."_

 _Selar paused, allowing a small twitch of her lips. "And if I must remind you, you are S'chn-Tgai Selik, son of Saok, grandson of Spock of the house of Surak of Vulcan. Never forget your heritage upon Vulcan, oh no, simply embrace the others. I believe you to be of enough strength to do so, am I correct?"_

 _Selik nodded mutely. "Good, you take care of Saok and he you. Be well, be strong, be intelligent, my Selik." She rubbed his hand once more rising from her position on the ground, in the process of which she dropped it. Before her stood her husband of nearly ten years. He stood, a far away expression in his eyes. Selar felt heartbroken. She stepped closer to him, resting a hand on his cheek. "I will comm every week. Do not be frightful, I have been in Starfleet for majority of my life, If not in it, around it. I will return, Saok, I will return." She promised leaning forwards to kiss Saok with as much passion as she did the first._

 _She pulled away, ready to leave. He stopped her, by taking her arm. "I love you, Selar. I always will, you better return to us. And if you don't, you damn well have a good reason."_

 _Selar fought the urge to allow her lips to twitch, she did this by simply nodding. "Goodbye, my love."_

 _"Goodbye Ashayam, sa-fu."_

 _"Bye Mommy."_

 _Selar gave a curt nod, she turned heading towards the doors of the hallway._

 _"Goodbye, Captain Selar." They stated in unison. Selar shot her head back, a smile forming upon her face. Only her family was there to see it, and she was unafraid to show it. Sure, there stood the transporter technician, though he wasn't paying attention. She finally did leave the Transporter Room to the sound of the whirring which signified that Saok and Selik had been beamed down to Earth._

 _STSTSTS_

 _Selar stood at the Shuttlebay, her hands clasped formally behind her back. She uttered not a word as an Admiral approached her, his face seemingly happy. She rose a brow at his arrival and nodded in his presence._

 _"Ah, Captain Selar. Our first Vulcan-Human Captain. If you will follow me, I shall lead you to your shuttle."_

 _"Indeed, Admiral."_

 _The man smiled, his blue eyes portrayed an emotion that Selar could not quite decipher. It seemed to be a mix of wonder, happiness and intrigue. She was not entirely sure. As the man left and beckoned for her to follow, she did. She fell into step behind the middle-aged man, her gaze never faltering from the sights before her. In less than that of three minutes they arrived before a decent sized shuttlecraft, it read "Jefferson." Selar always found it peculiar that the humans continually named such inanimate objects after such people of importance._

 _The Admiral sent her, she boarded the Shuttle with a flick of her head in his direction. Choosing a seat near the pilot, she sat down. A PADD rested within her hand that held the names of every crew member aboard the ship, their ranks, their departments and their years in Starfleet. She turned the PADD off as she set it down onto her lap. She could not bring herself to believe that in a few minutes, six point seven nine 'o three, she would be onboard the starship Audacity. Her Starship Audacity._

 _She had not realized it, though the shuttlecraft had taken off and was now gliding through space towards the creation dock that lay nearly four hundred miles to the right of the Starbase. Selar watched as something slowly came into view, there before her eyes, enlarging as they neared, was a ship of massive beauty. It was docked against the creation dock. Though the lights were slowly being turned one, it was being started up. One by one the lights flickered on revealing different parts of the ship, each exciting, until finally the last came on, it flickered across the bow of the ship. Beneath it read NCC-1734, USS Audacity._

 _The shuttle docked within the shuttlebay of the magnificent ship. Fifty-eight decks, five hundred eighty crew member slots, five hundred twenty crew members. Two cargo bays, two Transporter Rooms, one Officer's mess, three enlisted Mess. One sickbay, etc. The ship was all Selar could have imagined._

 _Before she could comprehend it, the shuttle doors were opening. Men stood at attention, all dressed in formal uniform. They stood with their hands clasped behind their backs. Her bridge crew. Outside the door, immediately to the right stood Commander Harris and Doctor Jameson. They also stood at attention, resting when they spotted Selar. She stepped out of the shuttle, her brown eyes sweeping the room and eyeing each of the officers._

 _"Captain Selar, welcome aboard the USS Audacity." Harrison stated, his head inclined a bit in respect to the superior officer._

 _"Indeed." Was her only reply, as she narrowed her eyes towards them. They nodded to her and motioned for her to follow as each of the officer's saluted in her direction. "To salute to me, Officers, is quite illogical, for I am also a being. I need not be shown more respect that I know you capable of. Treat me as a fellow officer, and I you." She commented when they reached the shuttlebay doors._

 _Harrison gave an approving nod as he lead Selar out of shuttlebay. After a brief tour of the ship and its' main facilities Harrison spoke. "Captain, I assume you will wish to report to the bridge?"_

 _"Indeed, Commander. That is one of my top priorities, among that of making sure this ship is ready to go to warp at the given time of which is in precisely four hours and thirteen minutes. Doctor, I believe you should also accompany us to the bridge before your return to sickbay, if you are anything like my previous Chief Medical Officer, I am aware that you must have an urge to return."_

 _"Quite right, sir. However, I shall do as you say."_

 _They headed for the bridge, when they stepped out of the turbolift to find the Officer's had already reported back to their stations. Seeing as she had just been given a small tour, it was logical to see that had reported back. Upon her arrival on the bridge they turned their heads towards her. A few raising a brow or brows at her. She looked down, she now bore a golden shirt, it held one braid, one dashed line and another braid. The insignia of a Captain._

 _Selar nodded to them all and stepped down into the lower level of the bridge where she stood before the Captain's chair. Slowly she lowered herself into it, she crossed her left leg over her right and stared through the viewscreen which portrayed the vastness of space towards them, with Earth rotating at the side. It was a truly spectacular view, one of which not many had the chance of seeing._

 _Selar moved her hand over the com unit, she pause turning to Mr. Sean. "Lieutenant Sean, open ship-wide broadcast."_

 _"Yes, sir." There was a pause, "Open, sir."_

 _Selar nodded her consent and turned back towards the screen. "Crew members of the USS Audacity, this is your Captain speaking.."_

 _STSTSTS_

 _"Space the Final Frontier."_

 _A woman whom had faced many hardships, tragedies and rigors throughout her life. One whom had experienced love, happiness and joy firsthand. One whom had grown beyond what she thought possible of herself and of others. One whom thought she would forever be bound to the boundaries of her homeworld. She now sat staring off into the vastness of space, her next rigor awaiting her._

 _One believes, that when they are born, they are meant to do something. What they something is, they cannot be sure. What choices, what paths that will lead to this purpose, they shall never know until the days of which is comes upon them. Each man, each woman, each being must make a series of decisions in order to ensure their future. You may be born with a purpose, but the thing is, that purpose can always change. You can always chance. One has the ability to live the life they desire as long as they embrace the coming winds. They push through the rigors, learn from the mistakes and find joy in the happiness of life._

 _Life is never perfect, life will never go as one hopes when one is born. Though that doesn't mean you must dread it, that doesn't mean you must turn against it and believe there is nothing you can do to change it. Be who you desire to be, be the person of which you can be, not what others wish you to be. Embrace the coming challenges, make room for the many who wish to join your life. Friends will come and go, people will be born and perish around you. Though it is up to you how you deal with life, how you rule your life._

 _Be not afraid of the unknown, be afraid of only the have-done._

 _We must each go through life, we shall never truly know what lies ahead, what is destined for us. Though as long as we keep our heads up, as long as we keep persevering, we can make life what we wish it to be. Be whatever we wish to be, do whatever we wish to do. We are whoever we make ourselves to be. The choice, of whether you do or do not embrace life is entirely your own._

 _For "A man either lives life as it happens, meets it head-on and licks it, or he turns his back on it and starts to wither away."_


End file.
